Coming Sunset
by Tarantella
Summary: UNDER REVISION::Days after Charlie Swan's daughter moved in, another family arrives in the town of Forks. The daughter begins to notice something odd about one group of kids in her school, especially the 'friend of the family'. OC
1. The Move

**Disclaimer: Don't own**_**Twilight**_

**Here's the first revision. I think this will make the story very very much better.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"You _what_!?" exclaimed Aubrey, pale with shock. Jack Neils, her father, rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

"Crawford fired me," he repeated with a shrug, his young, stubbled face stretched in a guilty smile. Aubrey walked to a chair by the table, sitting and putting her head in her arms on the flat surface.

"What are we going to do?" she moaned. Jack walked around behind her. His hand reached up and brushed her auburn hair back over her shoulders.

"Luckily, I found an opening right away. You remember Dr. Yellik?" he asked.

"The one that transferred?" asked Aubrey, not looking up.

"Yeah...he uh...transferred again. There's a free space at his old hospital," said Jack. Aubrey sat up.

"...Where?" she asked simply, though her eyes clearly showed that she was expecting the very Underworld to be the destination.

"...How much do you like Canada?" asked Jack. Aubrey groaned and buried her face in the crook of her arm.

"We're moving to _Canada_!?" she exclaimed.

"No, no. We're moving to Washington," said Jack as if that would fix the antagonism. It didn't.

"Is that supposed to be _better_!?" asked Aubrey, lifting her face to look imploringly into her father's emerald eyes. Jack rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Aubrey..." Aubrey stood up, her green eyes glaring into her father's matching ones. Jack seemed to shrink under the intense gaze, though his daughter was at least half a foot shorter than him.

"Where in Washington?" she asked dangerously.

"Er...Forks," Jack admitted. Aubrey sighed.

"Never heard of it," she said, "and if I haven't heard of it, it's smaller than Little Rock. I'm not going."

She turned and stomped up the stairs towards her room. Jack walked after her, his ears turning red, as they always did under pressure. His adult tendencies only kicked in when he was angry; the rest of the time he was just a big teenager: the consequences of eloping at eighteen.

"You're going alright!" he shouted up the stairs after the retreating form of his daughter. "I've already sold the house to the McKiens! Better start packing! We leave in two days!"

Sure enough, just as Jack had ordered, two days later Aubrey found herself sitting shotgun in Jack's old 1987 Toyota 4Runner, staring glumly out of the window at the scenery rushing by. The U-Haul truck was a day ahead of them and she was utterly miserable. The past few days had been filled with endless drives, dozens of pit stops, and shady motels on the side of the highway. They had gotten lost at least twice because Jack had insisted on reading the map and driving at the same time. Those times nearly resulted in crashes, and that was when he had decided to let Aubrey read the map. Finally signs had kicked in with directions and the map had been stowed next to the small sea of burger wrappers that littered the floor of the truck.

Aubrey opened her eyes tiredly and peeled her face off of the car window. How she had managed to fall asleep in such an uncomfortable car was a mystery to her. She wiped away a faint trail of drool at the corner of her mouth and looked out of the window at the passing trees. Where were they now? Kansas? Wyoming? Idaho?

"Where are we now?" she asked dully. Jack glanced at her briefly.

"Well well, nice of you to join me, Sleeping Beauty," he said. Aubrey gave him a look. He smirked and replied, "We're nearly there." A few drops of rain hit the windshield and Aubrey sighed.

"Rain. Bad sign," she commented pessimistically.

"Hardly. Did I forget to mention that Forks is the rain capital of the world?" asked Jack, raising his eyes at her at this piece of information. Aubrey braced her forehead against the glass once more.

"More joy," she said sarcastically. Jack shook his head and turned back to the road.

As they drove, the pines and spruces around them thickened and turned into a fully foliaged forest that blocked the distant scenery from view. All around them was green, and the canopies of the trees even blocked out the sky so that the faint light looked green through the rain. Aubrey and Jack remained silent, observing this phenomenon of nature. The truck turned a corner and a dingy old sign grew into view, surrounded by a layer of fog. Aubrey squinted to read it.

_'Welcome to the town of Forks'_ it read in large, friendly, red block letters. Aubrey sighed and sank further into her seat, removing her forehead from the window.

They drove through the small, wet town for what seemed to be a mere five minutes the truck turned off the highway into the gravel driveway of a small, faded, wooden house with a blue roof. Jack had given the movers a plan of the house's layout when they left the previous house in Arkansas. They had moved the furniture into the proper rooms according to the diagram already.

Jack and Aubrey unloaded their bags out of the Toyota and dragged them inside. The house wasn't big. The front door opened into a main room where their old plaid brown couch sat awkwardly in the center on the musty offwhite rugged floor. The movers obviously hadn't paid attention to detail. A small nightstand and a TV set sat in the room as well. With Aubrey's help, Jack managed to get everything into their proper places.

As he moved to the kitchen to repeat the process, Aubrey began to make a mental map of the house as she wandered through the rooms. The main room opened at the back into the kitchen, where the refridgerator was currently lying on its side. A door in the back of the kitchen area opened into into a back hallway where the bedrooms were. Aubrey's room was closest to this door and Jack's was all the way down at the other end. A single bathroom was between the two.

Aubrey reclaimed her baggage from the living room, walked to her own room, and began to unpack. She managed to move her bed and dresser against the walls, though a large scratch was created in teh process. She quickly covered this with a movie poster.

After a while, Jack called her out to go with him to Thriftway, the local superstore, to get maps of the town. Back through the rain into the somewhat dry interior of the Toyota they ran. Jack turned the key and drove out onto the road.

As they drove along the shining wet street, they passed a grassy lot dotted with a series of small brick buildings. Concrete walks connected the buildings, and a deserted parking lot emptied out onto their road behind a sign that read _'Forks High School'_. Once again it was written in big, red block letters, as if the signs were to make people seem more at home. It didn't do anything for Aubrey.

"There's your high school," said Jack unnecessarily. Aubrey didn't speak. "You'll have to walk, but we're close enough. It shouldn't be too much of a hassle."

Aubrey eyed the large ominous puddles on the side of the road. It rained in Arkansas often enough, but nothing like this. This was unrivaled rain. This was a never-ending fall of rain. Something stirred in the back of her mind.

"Dad, I only have sneakers and sandals," she said. "Don't people here need like...rainboots?" Jack hesitated thoughtfully.

"Maybe so," he said. "Look, we'll get you some boots in a few days. I don't have my cash on me today and I'll be working from four to seven every day."

"Fine..." mumbled Aubrey with a sigh.

One dash through the rain and a quick look around told Aubrey and Jack that the Thriftway wouldn't be too helpful. It was well stocked with school-supply-type stuff and different tourist help brochures though. They walked over to these, taking up several maps. Jack looked up at the young, blonde receptionist. He grinned nervously.

"Er...do we have to pay for these, or are they free?" he asked, holding up the maps.

"Are you new to Forks?" asked the woman with a bleached smile. Aubrey narrowed her eyes, looking between the two. Jack's ears had turned red.

"Er...yes, we just moved from...from..."

"Little Rock, Arkansas," Aubrey finished for him, a light, yet severe, edge to her voice.

"Yeah..." said Jack distractedly, his smile melting into a goofy grin.

"They're on the house," said the receptionist, smiling again.

"Thanks very much, we'll be leaving now," said Aubrey with a sardonic little smile of her own as she pulled her father out of the store while he continued to grin like an idiot.

Father and daughter climbed into the car in silence and pulled out onto the street once again. Aubrey glared furiously out of the window at the greenery whipping by. Jack's smile had long since left his face and he glanced at her apologetically.

"Aubrey..." he said. No answer. "Look, I'm sorry. I can't help my attractions."

"You should try," said Aubrey in a low voice. "That's the third time this month."

"You know the world doesn't revolve around you," said Jack matter-of-factly. "I have needs too." Aubrey didn't answer, but her expression softened slightly in resignation. She knew he was right. He had remained unmarried for nearly ten years, and for that she was grateful, but he couldn't stay abstinent forever. It wasn't in his nature.

When they reached the house, they seated themselves at the kitchen counter and poured over the maps, trying to get a mental layout of the town. It grew late, and, after a small supper of leftover travel food, Jack and Aubrey bid each other goodnight and went off to their rooms.

Aubrey tossed and turned; unable to sleep due to the queasiness her stomach was experiencing at the thought of school the next morning. The rain drumming hard against her window didn't help much either. She was excited, but at the same time scared and anxious. The thoughts running circles through her head were keeping her alert and worrying. Awake.

It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that she managed to drift into a series of confused dreams.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW CHERIES!**


	2. The First Day

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Twilight**_

**Revision, executed :D**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

_Aubrey looked around her neighborhood in Little Rock. Her friendly neighbors were all walking about, getting their mail, visiting each other, waving to passerbys. She took a deep breath, smiling. Home._

_She opened her eyes, but couldn't see. The many pines of Forks were blocking her view. She couldn't see the hills or the radio towers. The distant Pinnacle Mountain was out of sight. Trees were everywhere. She couldn't move, for stems, bushes, and trunks closed her in. She couldn't move. It began to rain. Lightning struck the top of a tree..._

**"**_**IT'S BEEN ONE WEEK SINCE YOU LOOKED AT ME**_

_**COCKED YOUR HEAD TO THE SIDE AND SAID 'I'M ANGRY'**_

_**FIVE DAYS SINCE YOU LAUGHED AT ME SAYING**_

_**'GET THAT TOGETHER COME BACK AND SEE ME'!**_**"**

Aubrey shot up and her hand flew out instinctively at the sudden noise. It knocked her lamp off of the nightstand as she slammed the 'snooze' button on her alarm. Her breath whooshed out of her as she waited for her heart rate to return to normal. Six thirty am. Time to get up. If she wanted enough time for breakfast before walking to school, that is. School. The word made her shudder.

The seventeen-year-old stretched and stood up, and then she walked down the hall to the bathroom to take care of the necessities. Upon returning to her room, she pulled on a long-sleeve shirt and a pair of dark jeans. Her tennis shoes were still wet from the day before, but wearing wet sneakers in wet weather was better than wearing flip-flops in Washington winter.

Aubrey shuffled into the kitchen, glancing at the microwave clock. 7:25. The walk, short as it was, would take at least 15 minutes, and Aubrey needed time to find where her classes were. And _what_ her classes were for that matter. To save time, Aubrey quickly grabbed a small travel-size box of Frosted Flakes and started for the door. She glanced back once at the marker board she and Jack had bought for his belated morning announcements. His untidy scrawl wished her a good first day. Doubtful.

Sighing, Aubrey picked up a waterproof jacket that was slung over the arm of the couch, pulled it on, and walked out into the rain. She zipped up the front of her jacket after locking up and started down towards the asphalt road.

The puddles from the day before had all doubled in number and size overnight and took up most of the road. Luckily, it didn't look to Aubrey as if many cars came to school from the direction she had come from, so she had a chance of making it to the high school without being drenched by a giddy hydroplaner.

Aubrey stopped, looking down. A 2-inch puddle covered the entire roadway. She calculated the distance across. If she had a running start she could just make the jump. Aubrey focused her vision on the opposite side of the puddle and braced herself on her back foot. One...two...three. She launched herself over the puddle. The loose laces of a sneaker snagged under the rubber sole of the other and Aubrey came crashing back down to earth in the middle of the water.

"Shit!" she hissed as she stood up. One leg of her jeans was completely soaked from the knee down and her socks, already wet from the sneakers, were now sopping. Aubrey sloshed across the rest of the puddle and bent down to tie the offending laces. The combination of the rain and the cold of winter made her fingers feel icy so near the ground, but she worked quickly, ignoring the spreading numbness.

The yellow-striped street shimmered slightly, catching Aubrey's eye. Her hands abandoned the shoelaces and she looked back over her shoulder apprehensively. A very large, old red truck had just rounded the corner and was headed right towards her at impressive speed. Aubrey froze for half a second, then she vaulted herself to the side of the road just in time and rolled into the ditch. Instantly, wet grass enveloped her already hypothermic ankles, making her curse. Aubrey slowly began the climb back up the small slope to the road. When she reached the top, she found that the red truck had stopped and a girl was stepping out of it.

"Are you okay?" she was asking in genuine concern as she ran towards Aubrey.

"Fine, I'm fine," mumbled Aubrey. She bent down and finished tying her other shoe before anything else could happen. Two boots presented themselves in her line of sight and she straightened, her eyes fixed on the boots somewhat enviously.

"You're sure you're not hurt?" asked the girl, drawing Aubrey's attention.

"I'm fine," assured Aubrey, smiling nervously, like Jack did so often in awkward situations.

"Where are you going?" asked the girl. Aubrey judged her to be around the same age that she was.

"Uh...the high school," Aubrey replied, brushing her now-soaking hair out of her face.

"I'll drive you the rest of the way there," the red truck girl offered decisively.

"Really, it's fine, the school is right up there," said Aubrey, indicating the next curve in the road. The girl shook her head, sending her long, brown locks swaying.

"No, I nearly ran you over, just let me drive you there," she said.

"Fine, okay," said Aubrey. She wasn't totally committed to pushing her argument in this weather. She accompanied the girl back to her truck, climbing into the warm cab on the passenger side and sighing in happiness. The girl started the engine with a loud roar and began to drive. Aubrey looked at her.

"I'm Aubrey, by the way," she said. "I uh...just moved here." That struck the girl's interest.

"Oh, where did you move from?" she asked.

"Little Rock, Arkansas."

"I just got here two days ago from Phoenix. My dad's the police chief."

"Wow...so you get to ride in that car with the lights?" asked Aubrey in awe. The girl laughed.

"Not if I can help it," she said.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name," said Aubrey.

"Oh, Bella Swan," said the girl with a smile. "Sorry, everyone knows me here because of my dad. I forget to introduce myself."

"Understandable," said Aubrey.

In what seemed like no time, the large red truck pulled into the student parking lot, slowing to a stop. Aubrey grasped the latch and opened the door, looking back at Bella.

"Well...thanks for the ride," she said, reluctantly getting out of the warm cab.

"I couldn't let you keep walking after almost running you over," said Bella with a friendly smile. She lifted a hand and pointed across the lawn at one of the brick buildings. "The administration office is over there by the way."

"Thanks," said Aubrey. She waved a goodbye to Bella and headed in the direction of the building. The green door easily swung open and a wave of warmth washed over Aubrey. The inner office wasn't much to look at. Bland rug, bland walls, bland desk. The only interesting feature was the plethora of plants that littered the room. Behind the desk, a large woman in a green t-shirt peered through her spectacles curiously.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Her voice seemed to grate on Aubrey's ears.

"Umm...I need my schedule. I might not have one though. We got here yesterday..." mumbled Aubrey. The woman shuffled though a large, yet straight pile of papers. She tugged out several sheets and stapled them together.

"There you are, Miss Neils. There's a map of the school and your schedule," she said as she handed the packet to Aubrey. "Your first class is Trigonometry over in building 3. I hope you enjoy it here in Forks." The sentence was punctuated with a smile reminiscent of an airplane stewardess's. Aubrey merely turned away and walked out of the door into the downpour once more.

The Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, sent Aubrey to a seat in the back next to a brown-haired, quiet girl, without making a big presentation of her new-studentness. The girl turned and smiled as Aubrey sat down.

"Hello. I'm Angela Weber. Are you new here?" she asked kindly. Aubrey nodded, smiling back.

"Yeah, I'm Aubrey Neils," she said. They didn't get anymore opportunity for talking, however, because it was a that time that Mr. Varner decided to begin teaching a complicated formula. Aubrey let her eyes drift around the classroom. They paused on every guy they perused over and took in their features. Some might call it prejudicing, but Aubrey called it guyspotting.

The class did nothing for her. She had learned most of the formulas the previous year with a particularly evil teacher who had seemed to think that the class could learn the next semester's lessons in addition to the first's. Well, now she knew there were benefits to rapidfire lessons.

After the math hour had passed, Aubrey headed off across the wet grounds to her other classes as the schedule ordered them: Biology, Government, and English. All were pretty uneventful, as far as classes go, though in Government a round-faced blonde boy did introduce himself nicely to be Mike Newton.

When the clock struck noon, the students of Forks High migrated as one to the cafeteria building. The large, dry interior comforted Aubrey as soon as she entered. Whatever mild fears she'd had about finding a sitting space were immediately lost as she picked up her tray of food from the front and walked to an empty table, taking a seat. She cheerfully bit into an apple, chewing away at it, when someone cleared their throat on the other side of the table. Aubrey looked up, shocked to see four people standing there. Not just normal people either. _Beautiful_ people.

There was a sandy-haired, tall boy, probably older than Aubrey, standing between a pixilike girl with untidy, short, dark hair and a curly-haired, unbelievably muscular senior. Next to the possible steroid pusher stood a heavenly blonde, too beautiful to be real. It was she who had cleared her throat. Indeed each of them were too beautiful to be real. They looked more like brilliant carved marble statues inset with topaz gems in place of eyes. Their skin shone pale pearly white and their hair seemed to be the finest silk. And they were all staring at Aubrey coldly as she chewed her apple.

Aubrey froze in mid-chew. The topaz stares of the four statues were intensely intimidating. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she forced herself to speak. "Um...hello?" The foursome didn't speak. Their stares didn't lessen. "I'm...doing something wrong, aren't I?" asked Aubrey, her ears turning red under the pressure like her father's had done. The blonde inclined her head slightly in the affirmative. "I'm...sitting at _your_ table aren't I?" A further inclination of the head.

Aubrey quickly put on her most apologetic smile as she grabbed her food and stood. The angelic beings quickly took their seats, still staring coldly. Aubrey turned and walked away on leaden legs, feeling as though holes were boring into her back from the intensity of the stares. The stiffness in her spine subsided once she reached a safe distance and she glanced back over her shoulder, relieved to find the statuesque figures talking amongst themselves, no longer watching her.

Aubrey looked around at the other crowded tables glumly, her small bout of comfort gone. She felt a tap on her shoulder and whirled around to face the Weber girl from her Trigonometry class. She was smiling at her.

"Need a seat?" she asked cheerily. Aubrey nodded, relieved.

"Uh...yeah.." she answered awkwardly.

"You can sit with us," she said. Aubrey felt a pang of guilt that she couldn't remember the girl's first name.

"Thanks," Aubrey replied. "I'm sorry, what's your name again?"

"Angela Weber," said the girl. Aubrey repeated the name to herself a few times as she followed Angela to a table. A few other students were seated there already, including Aubrey's previous acquaintances, Bella Swan and Mike Newton. A brunette girl who struck Aubrey as the gossip type, a blonde girl with a pushed-up nose, and an acne-ridden, raven-haired boy had joined them. Via Angela's introductions, Aubrey found the others' names to be Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, and Eric Yorkie. She introduced herself, and silently pushed her first impressions of them aside. It was better to discover them over time rather than in the first five minutes of awkward introductions.

"Why were you sitting at the Cullens' table?" Jessica asked curiously, her eyes narrowed as if sizing Aubrey up on who she was and who she thought she was.

"Er...I didn't know it was their table," admitted Aubrey. "It was empty when I got there."

"So you don't know them?" continued Jessica, the interest in her voice ebbing.

"No, I don't know anyone here yet except you all," Aubrey clarified. Jessica sat back and let out a quiet "Oh" doused in disappointment, biting a forkful of macaroni broodingly. Aubrey glanced back over her shoulder at the strange students.

"Erm...who _are_ they, anyway?" she asked. Jessica's face lit up once more. It seemed the only exciting thing second to receiving gossip was the delight of spreading it..

"Oh, that's Alice and Emmett Cullen, and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The blondes are the Hales. Jasper is with Alice and Emmett is with Rosalie."

"I don't see the resemblance between Alice and Emmett at all..." mused Aubrey, her eyes studying Emmett's ridiculously muscled arms in comparison to the twiglike limbs of the tiny Alice. Jessica laughed.

"That's because they're adopted," she said. "They all _live_ together in the same house. But only four of them came today. Edward and Marek didn't show up. Oh, that's another thing. Marek isn't adopted. Apparently he's a friend of their family's and he is staying with them here for a year or two."

"And Edward?" Aubrey noticed Bella stiffen slightly, but she overlooked it, focusing instead on Jessica.

"He's a Cullen," said the gossip, twirling a brunette curl around her finger casually.

"What grade are they all in?" asked Aubrey.

"Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper are seniors, and Edward, Alice, and Marek are juniors," said Jessica. Aubrey hesitated before moving on to her next question.

"Are Edward and Marek...like the others?" she asked disjointedly. Jessica got the meaning though, along with the other people at the table.

"Unbelievably gorgeous, you mean? Yes! But they're not available if that's what you're thinking."

"I wasn't, and why not?" inquired Aubrey. Jessica's expression turned to a slight pout.

"They don't think anyone here is good enough for them," she scoffed. Aubrey glanced back at the other table. She could believe that.

She watched the strange beings mutter amongst themselves. Alice seemed to smile the most out of all of them, though the Schwartzenegger of Forks High seemed good-natured as well. The one called Jasper seemed a little preoccupied, staring at the table rather than at his siblings. And Rosalie, enviable Rosalie, was talking about something unsatisfactory judging by the way the corners of her perfect mouth moved down in a frown. And suddenly her golden eyes flicked up to meet Aubrey's. She turned around quickly and shoved the apple into her mouth once more, chewing wildly to cover up her staring. When she next chanced a glance back at the table, the foursome had gone.

Lunch ended and Aubrey tossed away her lunch tray on her way out of the doors, waving a quick goodbye to her new lunch group. Then it was out through the falling rain to French class. Upon arriving, she found that this class she had with Angela as well. The lesson was pretty basic, as far as French lessons go, and Aubrey found she already knew the material on the next test.

Her last class was Gym, which, she found, she had with Mike, Bella, and, once again, Angela. The teacher, Coach Clapp, handed her a uniform at the start of class, but she did not have to play since it was her first day. Many a jealous look glanced her way as she watched the rest of the class stumble, or in Bella's case collide, through a game of volleyball. The class was larger than the average gym class because, as Aubrey later found, the course of physical education was required for all four years of high school. She didn't mind as much as the other students obviously did.

When the bell rang, Aubrey was the first out of the doors. As she passed the student parking lot, her eyes followed a shiny red convertible as it sped out of the parking lot with reckless speed. As it turned onto the street, she saw a whip of blonde hair in the driver's seat before the car vanished into the trees. Of course the Cullens would have money _and_ looks. She sighed and dodged a puddle on the asphalt.

The walk home passed without major incident, and Aubrey soon found herself blissfully cuddled up inside the dry, warm interior of the house. They still had not gone food shopping, so Aubrey dialed 411 and found the number of a pizza place they had passed on the drive around the town. She reasoned that it was better to order pizza than to walk to Thriftway and back in this weather.

Hanging up the phone, Aubrey turned and walked down the back hallway to Jack's room. A Mac laptop sat on the floor in a corner with its tangled, white wires plugged into an extension cord that sat by the wall. There had been a school desk in their possession that they had used to set the laptop on, but it had been lost in the move, much to Jack's frustration. Aubrey walked to the head of the unmade bed and rummaged under the covers for a pillow. She dragged it to the floor in front of the computer and sat on it, turning the screen on.

Aubrey clicked on her name on the user list and watched as her desktop faded into view. The icon toolbar popped up at the bottom and she flicked the mouse down to the postage stamp, clicking it and watching it bounce as she accessed her email. Nothing new to report unless you counted a funny Corazon liquor video Jack had sent her from his work. Aubrey logged off and walked back into the kitchen. She unzipped her backpack and pulled out several books, resigning herself to her homework.

A few hours later there was the familiar sound of crunching gravel and a shaft of light projected shadow stripes onto the carpet of the den as Jack's car pulled into the driveway. Aubrey looked up as the light shaft turned off. She stood and looked through the blinds, watching her father run through the rain towards the front door. He opened it and stepped inside, hanging up his jacket as he shook his wet dark hair out like a wet dog.

"Hey dad," Aubrey greeted, walking back to the couch where her books sat open. "How was work?"

"Great...great..." muttered Jack, walking over to the open pizza box at the kitchen counter and grabbing a piece. He chewed it thoughtfully for a moment before swallowing and asking, "Do you know anyone at your school with the last name Cullen?" Aubrey looked up.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked.

"Their father...well, adopted father, Carlisle Cullen is a surgeon at the hospital," said Jack. "Nice guy. Dunno why he's a doctor though..."

"Why?"

"Well he looks like he could be an Abercrombie model, that's why," said Jack, laughing. "But he's happily married way up here in Forks rather than living it up in LA."

"His kids are like that too," said Aubrey. "But they're not related..."

"Ironic..." mumbled Jack through a mouthful of pizza. "So, how was your first day of school?"

"Nothing special. I met a few people," said Aubrey. Jack didn't need to hear about the near-death experience from that morning. "My sneakers are soaked through."

"Guess you'll have to wear sandals tomorrow then..." said Jack. Aubrey sighed.

"Can you get off early tomorrow?" she asked. "We need to get food and I need dry shoes or boots of some kind." Jack scratched the back of his neck.

"I'll try," he said finally. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Aubrey returned to her books and scribbled a few words down on her homework sheet. Then she slammed her book shut.

"Well, I'm done. G'night." Jack raised his eyebrows.

"That's it? All of your homework is done?"

"Yup. I'm going to bed," said Aubrey. Jack snorted and shook his head as his daughter walked into the back hallway.

"Night, Aubrey," he called after her.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW CHERIES!**


	3. The Sighting

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Twilight**_

**Another revision!**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The misty walk to school the next morning passed without much incident. The blonde boy, Mike Newton, ran up to Aubrey as she passed by his car in the school's lot. He began talking about planning a trip to the beach. Apparently he intended to invite the lunch crowd from the day before plus Bella, Aubrey, and a few others. Aubrey declined his invitation as kindly as she could and excused herself away with Trig. She walked away quickly, but not too quickly, as she didn't want to hurt Mike's feelings. It wasn't that the social gathering or Newton himself would be bad in her opinion. Beaches just weren't her thing. Least of all cold, rainy Washington beaches.

Trig seemed to flit by in no time, soon followed by Biology and Government. In the latter class, however, Aubrey caught Mike Newton sending hurt glances her way and she felt a twinge of guilt at her previous behavior. After the bell rang she approached him.

"Hey Mike," she said with an endearing smile. Mike nodded shortly. "Listen, I'm sorry for being rude earlier. It's nothing against you I swear. Me and beaches just don't mix." Mike's eyes didn't look away, but his expression seemed to soften a bit. "Sorry if I gave a bad impression."

"It's alright," replied Mike after a moment.

"Besides, I'm still new and I just don't feel right going around so soon." This wasn't really true, but she didn't want to be antagonized on her second day.

"Maybe you'll change your mind. I'm not planning this to be soon, and it would be on a sunny day," said Mike. Aubrey shrugged with another smile.

"Maybe. Well...I'll see you in Gym."

"See you," Mike replied, managing a grin. Aubrey felt a swell of relief wash her guilt away as she waved and walked out of the building. English with Mr. Mason was all the way across the freshly mowed, wet lawn, and by the time Aubrey reached the door, her feet were entirely covered in loose grass clippings, much to her discomfort. She shook out her bare feet over the ground as best she could before walking inside.

The day before in Mason's class, Aubrey had found that the class was paired up already for a group project that would lead to an eventual essay. The other pairs in the room were boy-girl, but Aubrey had been paired with a girl named Sarah Barnes, a blonde with no academic skill whatsoever. Sarah's partner had been absent and Aubrey had been forced to listen to her pointless prattle about her brother in California, who had sent her some, as she put it, "totally cute" bracelets. Aubrey had vented her frustration by decorating the back of a worksheet with millions of curly pen doodles.

But luck seemed to be with Aubrey upon her second attendance of Mason's class. Sarah's partner had come back to school, and she would be in her own group. However her delight was somewhat numbed when Sarah's partner walked in through the door. Aubrey had retrieved a blank piece of notepaper and had uncapped a pen to doodle once again when he strode, or rather glided, to the chair in front of her three minutes before the bell was to ring. Aubrey couldn't help but stare in a daze.

Sarah's partner was unmistakably a Cullen, one of the missing two from the day before. He had stringy, dark, wavy hair that extended to the nape of his neck and curled around his ears, flipping out slightly at the ends. Like the other Cullens, his skin was a flawless, translucent marble, but his eyes were darker than the others', with dark circles beneath them as if he had been up all night. This Cullen was nowhere near as muscular as Emmett or as tall as Jasper, but his form was lithe and strong, with long legs and arms. All in all, he was gorgeous. Far too gorgeous for a small town like Forks in Aubrey's opinion. She was transfixed by him, in a dreamlike daze, with her head propped up on an arm.

The Cullen's godlike face turned slightly to look to the other side of the room and his lovely profile was exposed to Aubrey. She let out a quiet sigh of bliss. Never, in all the guyspotting she'd done over the years of raging hormones, had she ever gazed upon such a heavenly face. Suddenly, the dark eyes flicked to the side, locking on hers. Aubrey turned away, her ears reddening. As the Cullen's face turned away, her eyes flicked back in time to catch sight of a smirk upon his perfect lips.

Before anything more embarrassing could happen, the bell rang and class began. Of course through the entire lesson Aubrey didn't catch a single word Mr. Mason uttered. She was too focused on the back of the Cullen's head. Whether it was Marek or Edward she was staring at, she didn't know or care. This guy was an _angel_. She could not tear her eyes away...

"Miss Neils?" Aubrey felt the rush of adrenaline as Mr. Mason called her name. She hadn't heard the question and she felt her ears begin to redden as the eyes of the rest of the class turned to look at her. She looked up to meet Mr. Mason's expectant gaze, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" she asked innocently.

"Stay with the lesson, Miss Neils. The back of Mr. Rhodes's head may be fascinating in and of itself but in this class we're focused on literature." Aubrey felt her face beginning to redden now as she nodded silently. The Cullen...or rather, Marek Rhodes, turned his face around to look at her, but she trained her eyes on the words printed on the yellow worksheet she'd doodled extensively on, trying to ignore him. Her heart pounded in her ears as the embarrassment took its toll. She saw Marek Rhodes turn back around to face the front in time to answer another one of the teacher's damned questions.

Class ended and Aubrey busied herself with packing her books back into her backpack, prolonging the action until she was sure Marek Rhodes had left the room. She stood and slung the bag over her shoulder, ignoring the glances and giggles of the other students as she walked out of the door. Her eyes stayed shamefully glued to the ground all the way to the cafeteria.

Aubrey got her lunch and sat down at the table from the day before without a word. She didn't meet anyone's eyes as she began shoveling a small pile of macaroni into her mouth. Her ears barely picked up the conversation occurring between Mike, Jessica, and a blonde girl named Lauren. Then Jessica said her name and she looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Another one of the Cullens is here today. That's Marek Rhodes. Edward's still gone." She pointed over Aubrey's shoulder at the Cullen table, but Aubrey didn't look. She lowered her gaze instead back down to her food.

"Uh...yeah I know...he's in my English class..."

"Mason caught her staring at him," sniggered Lauren. Aubrey then remembered that she had been in her class. She continued to focus on her food. "He announced it to the entire class."

"Really?" Jessica sounded like she was about to laugh. Aubrey made a mental note to never confide in either of them, Lauren or Jessica. No doubt she would be the talk of the school by the end of the day.

"How long has Edward Cullen been gone?" she asked, changing the subject. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bella squirm slightly.

"About two days," said Jessica.

"Why do you think?"

"Maybe he's sick," piped up Angela. The conversation moved to various possible illnesses and then on to other things. The subject of the English incident didn't resurface much to Aubrey's relief.

Lunch ended and Aubrey made her way to French. On her way, she turned her thoughts back to the lurking exhilarated feeling she'd had while staring at Marek Rhodes. It seemed impossible that anyone could be as good-looking as the Cullens. Just impossible. The only people Aubrey could attribute to coming close to that kind of beauty were celebrities in magazine pictures, but those had been touched up by photo editors. But nobody could touch up realtime reality...

French presented a difficult set of quizzes that Aubrey managed to scrape through, handicapped as she was with her distracted mind. Twelve misconjugated verbs and eight missed questions later, the bell sang its liberation song and Aubrey set off for Gym class, her mind unwaveringly glued on the same thing it had been since English. Marek Rhodes. She changed slowly into her uniform in a kind of dreamy state. Bella had the kindness to inform her that she was trying to pull her shorts over her head in her distraction and she rectified the problem in a hurry. The girls walked out of their locker room, mixing with the boys that stood against the wall, already changed. Coach Clapp appeared then, his clipboard in hand. There was something foreboding about his posture.

"Today you'll be playing extreme dodgeball," he said in his gruff bark of a voice. Bella's face fell in disappointment next to Aubrey. Clapp went on, "Newton over versus the rest of you." His hand split a line between Mike and Bella and swept over Mike and those on his left. Clapp ordered the indicated group to move to the far end of the basketball court.

One person from each team moved into the opposite team's freethrow zone, ready to strike from behind. Those struck out moved to the sidelines along the territory of the other team, ready to grab stray balls and strike out from both sides. The teams were surrounded from all sides and, according to Coach Clapp, this is what made extreme dodgeball, _extreme_ dodgeball. Coach Clapp blew the whistle and threw six balls into play. Bella caught one, but immediately handed it to Aubrey.

"For the safety of the rest of the team," she explained. Aubrey took it without question.

Two balls flew past her head and she ducked to avoid them. Then she ran to the front line and threw the rubber ball with all her might, immediately getting Mike out on the other team. Behind her, Bella tripped over Angela as she stepped back to avoid being hit by a boy from the sidelines. The two of them toppled over onto a fellow teammate and all three were spiked by the other team.

Aubrey caught another ball and searched the opposite team for a possible victim. Her eyes widened as she spotted him. She froze, awed. How she hadn't seen him before was a mystery. There he was in all his perfection, bending to pick up a ball on the floor. He straightened and his dark eyes connected with hers. Aubrey's jaw went slack. She stood loosely, in a daze.

Consequentially she didn't have time to react as a red rubber ball went flying towards her face at full speed. It hit her on the cheek with surprising force. Several other balls followed it and rendered her inarguably out. She walked over to the sidelines by the other team to join Angela and Bella, but all the while she felt her ears turning red.

"You've got a big red mark on your face," Bella told her as they changed after the game. Their team had lost. Go figure. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Aubrey, rotating her jaw testily. The ball had hit her harder than she thought. It still stung. They left the gym and walked around the building, heading for the student lot.

"Need a ride home?" asked Bella. "You live close, right?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'm right around that corner and down for a bit," said Aubrey. She paused. "It's not out of your way, is it?"

"No, I'm going that way anyway," said Bella with a wave of her hand. Aubrey followed Bella through the lot to her bulbous red truck. She opened the door and climbed up to the passenger's seat. "If you ever need a ride, you can just ask me, you know," said Bella.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's fine," said Bella with a smile. Aubrey returned it gratefully.

Bella backed the truck out of the space and started towards the main road. As she passed the Cullens' red convertible, however, Aubrey craned her neck in time to catch a glimpse of Marek climbing, not into the red BMW, but into a blue-green Trans Am next to it. He had so discreetly added flame decals to his car, she noticed. Bella brought the truck to a sudden brake as the two, sleek vehicles sped out of their places and rocketed past her, racing off at well over the speed limit.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW!**


	4. The Abercrombie Model

**Disclaimer: I am not the proud owner of **_**Twilight**_**, but I commend Stephenie Meyer on her work.**

**FORKS ROX MY SOX!**

**This chapter has been revised, y'all!**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Aubrey was nearly late to school the next day. She had punched her alarm clock in her sleep and awoke to find it smashed on the floor with its batteries expelled. Her phone told her she had fifteen minutes before the bell. Aubrey dressed and brushed on a little eye makeup before flying down the stairs to gather her books. She ran out of the door with a brush in one hand and her jacket in the other, hurriedly locking the door behind her and throwing the key into the bushes instead of hiding it above the doorframe as they had been doing.

The rain had paused for the time being and had been replaced by a thick, white fog. Aubrey decided to stay on the shoulder of the road as she sprinted. She wasn't in the mood for a repeat of her first walk to school. After what must have been an Olympic race against the bell, Aubrey burst through the door to Mr. Varner's class just as the bell let out its bleeping scream of finality. She gathered her breath and walked slowly to her seat with a posture not unlike that of a war hero.

All through Biology and Government Aubrey's mind brooded on the incident in English from the day before. She couldn't forget the look on his face when he had first turned to see her staring at him. The smirk that had twitched at the corners of his porcelain mouth. He was just too perfect, even if she hadn't seen him entirely face-on. She was now completely convinced that he wasn't a figment of her imagination though. Figments didn't get you into the most embarrassing class situations.

When Aubrey walked into Mr. Mason's classroom, she immediately turned and thought about going back out. Marek Rhodes was there, a few feet away talking to Mr. Mason by the board. He looked just as stunning as he had the day before. More so even. Aubrey turned away from the door and hurried to her seat, taking it and concentrating her eyes on a bit of graffiti on the desk as a distraction. The bell rang and Mr. Mason cleared his throat.

"Welcome, class. Unfortunately Sarah Barnes will not be joining us today. Mr. Rhodes has informed me that she and her family moved back to Jackson, Mississippi. As you know, the marriage projects will be starting today. Everyone move your desks next to your partner's--"

Aubrey felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck.

"--So, Mr. Rhodes, your new project partner is..." There was a shuffling of papers and Aubrey closed her eyes with dread. "Miss Neils."

There was a thunk of books hitting the desk in front of her and the screech of metal on linoleum as the angelic being dragged it back next to Aubrey's. Aubrey turned slightly, flicking her eyes to the left to take in the radiant, perfect heartthrob sitting right...next...to...her. She realized her mouth was hanging open and quickly closed it, tearing her eyes away to stare at the carving on the desk. When that didn't work, she turned her eyes to Mr. Mason and tried to hear what he was saying.

"...project for the next few weeks will be, as I have said, the marriage project. You will pretend to be married to your given partner...you'll notice it's boy-girl already...and you will write a story on what it would be like to be married to said partner. Set it at about ten years from the age you are now. Write about how you met, your wedding, your marriage, and your children if you choose to have them. You will need to include information on your partner. Write about their interests, their skills, all that information. The story must be at least five chapters with a minimum of four page per chapter."

"Why are we doing this?" asked a boy in the back, who was not enjoying his frizzy, acne-ridden braceface of a partner.

"Well, if you don't want to, then don't. But that's two hundred points of your grade lost if you do," said Mr. Mason with a wry grin. "If you want to have the pleasure of my class again, Mr. Morris, then by all means, skip the project."

He laughed, but Aubrey could swear she was choking. She had to pretend to be _married_ to the perfect, serene being next to her. The thought was enough to make her go limp. She wasn't the social type around other guys. Forget _perfect_ guys. Around them she was a complete mess.

"What are you waiting for? Get to know each other!" said Mr. Mason from the front. Aubrey felt no desire stronger than the one to throw her pencil down the teacher's throat in mid-laugh.

"So," said a voice that sounded like music to Aubrey's ears. She turned to look at her partner. He was smirking at her. A casual, natural-looking smirk, as if he bore it often. "Tell me about yourself."

"Uh...I uh..." stuttered Aubrey. She cleared her throat. "Um...I'm Aubrey...and...I'm from Little Rock." Her voice seemed a little high-pitched, uneasy.

"Well hi. I'm Marek and I'm from Rockland," said the marble god. His smirk seemed so beautiful; it should have been illegal.

"Erm...hi..." mumbled Aubrey.

"Nervous are we?" asked Marek.

"You have no idea," said Aubrey, sighing.

"Don't worry," said Marek. He leaned in. "I often have that effect on people."

"Mmmhmm..." It was all Aubrey could say. She reached into her bag and pulled out a sheet of paper, writing down the name of the city. Then she turned back. "So uh...what are your...interests?"

"Ladies first," said Marek, ripping out his own paper and clicking a pen open. "What are _your_ interests?"

"Uh...I like reading and...drawing...and...movies..." mumbled Aubrey, feeling like a moron.

"Any family?" asked Marek.

"No, I'm an orphan. It's a hard knock life, for us." Marek laughed.

"Tell me about your family?" he said. Aubrey thought.

"Well...I live with my dad," she said. She was finding it getting easier to talk to him, though his looks were still intimidating.

"Do you have a mom?" asked Marek with his lovely smirk.

"Yes," said Aubrey.

"...Any siblings?" he continued to press.

"Yeah," said Aubrey, frowning. He dropped the subject, scribbling away on his page.

"And what does your father do?"

"He's an anesthesiologist. He works with uh...your uh...umm...," stuttered Aubrey, searching for the right words.

"Carlisle," finished Marek for her, not looking up.

"Yeah," said Aubrey.

"So how long have you been here?" asked Marek.

"Four days," said Aubrey. "How long have _you_ been here?"

"I came in October," said Marek. He laughed to himself as Aubrey copied the date down. "What kind of car do you have?"

"I don't have one," said Aubrey nervously. "I...uh...walk here." Marek looked up.

"You live close?" he asked, raising one perfect eyebrow.

"Yeah...down the road," said Aubrey, pointing off at a wall, not looking away from his gaze. His eyes seemed browner today. Less black, perhaps a burgundy. There seemed to be a hint of red in them. He looked away, and she shook herself mentally. "So...what car do _you_ have?"

"A 1994 Pontiac Firebird Trans-Am," said Marek simply. Aubrey struggled to get all of that on the paper. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"No clue," said Aubrey with a sheepish grin. "And you?" Marek looked up, staring at the front wall, seemingly lost in thought. Aubrey waited a while. "No ambition?" she guessed. He looked back at her.

"No." he said, smiling. "What's your favorite color?"

"Clear," said Aubrey without thinking. Marek raised an eyebrow at her before writing it down. "Um...what's your favorite food?"

"Deer," said Marek quickly. Aubrey blinked.

"You hunt?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, smiling his brilliant smile. Aubrey felt her jaw slack open again. He reached over and closed it for her. Her ears went red. Marek's eyes flicked to her ears and a strange look seized his features. Aubrey covered them in embarrassment.

"Sorry..." she mumbled, hiding her face. Marek didn't answer. The bell rang and he was up and out of the door in seconds. Aubrey felt her heart sinking as she picked up her bag and started out with the rest of the class. What had she done now?

"So, I hear Mason's started the marriage projects," said Jessica with a squeal when Aubrey sat down at the usual lunch table.

"Yeah..." said Aubrey distantly.

"Have you had that class yet?" asked Jessica. Aubrey nodded, hoping her face looked casual to mask the raging awe and disbelief that had deeply shaken her mind. "So who's your _husband_?" Jessica pressed, eager for the dirty details.

"Um...Marek Rhodes..." Aubrey mumbled, hastily stuffing an apple into her mouth. Jessica's jaw dropped.

"No way...you're married to one of the Cullens?" she asked in disbelief.

"Technically he's not a Cullen," said Aubrey.

"But he's as gorgeous as one!" she hissed.

"I've got a French test next, don't talk to me," said Aubrey, trying to recall the verb forms. She really did have a test next, but she couldn't recall anything besides the memory of Marek's smile in English. Jessica seemed ready to burst with anticipation as she stared into Aubrey's face.

But she never got her story. Aubrey finished as quickly as she could and got to French very early. She reflected over the chapter while she waited for class to begin. The door opened after a few minutes. Aubrey glanced up as voices floated across the room from the teacher's desk. Alice Cullen was speaking. Aubrey felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she forced her eyes to return to the textbook. Her ears did not comprehend what was being said as she repeated the various verb forms loudly in her head. When the voices stopped, however, she chanced another upward glance. Alice was walking to the door. As her pale, delicate hand grasped the knob, her bronze eyes flicked to meet Aubrey's. They were darker than Aubrey remembered. The door swung open and back into the frame and she was gone.

Aubrey's conflicted mind caused her to remember only five of the nine verbs they had been asked to conjugate. She didn't seem to care much though. Her thoughts were elsewhere, or, more accurately, on Marek Rhodes. He would be in her class again. In Gym.

Sure enough, in what seemed like no time at all Aubrey found herself standing on the basketball court, holding a small paddle. Today was pickleball, the most random sport on Earth in Aubrey's opinion. Who had ever even thought to name a cross between ping-pong and tennis _pickleball_? What significance did that name hold? She forced her thoughts to remain present as Bella moved to the back to serve. No good could come of Bella hitting a ball across a net. Someone was bound to be injured. As expected, Bella tripped over her own feet trying to serve. Both the paddle and the ball soared towards Aubrey. She managed to dodge the paddle, but the ball hit her shoulder and bounced off into the next court.

Aubrey's eyes followed it, but then moved up to see Marek three courts down letting off one serve after another towards a stationary opposing team. He and his grateful partner were scoring point after point as none of the balls were hit back. While Aubrey stood in her daze, another student had retrieved their lost ball and threw it to her. She didn't notice it until it collided with her forehead.

Changing back into school attire was especially quick for Aubrey and she left the gym before the bell had even rung yet. She wanted to leave her embarrassing day behind as quickly as she could. She flitted across the street and began her walk home. Suddenly, a bright red convertible shot past her, splattering the contents of a deep puddle mere inches from where Aubrey had just stood. A green-blue Trans Am followed at the same speed, splashing water in a wave right in front of the poor girl. It screeched to a stop suddenly and a pale face poked out of the window, looking back at her.

"See you tomorrow, darling!" Marek called back. He laughed and floored the acceleration, speeding out of sight.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW!**


	5. The Other Cullen

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Twilight**_**, but I wish I did.**

**I'm…dreaming of a whiiiite…Christmas…**

**This chapter has been revised! Big changes here. A whole new conversation added in. Be grateful, this is now a better story than it once was. Hoorah!**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The weekend passed by faster than Aubrey had hoped. She didn't do much. Worked on her homework, Google'd a few people at random, checked her email about five hundred times every hour. All in all, she was extremely happy when she walked out of her front door on Monday. Jack had been off work all weekend, but he hadn't done much besides laze around the house. Laze meaning sleeping in for the majority of the day. Jack could never really _laze_. He slept, ate, and went off to work on a new desk he was building in the shed next to the house.

Aubrey grasped her jacket closer around her. It wasn't raining this morning, but it was cold, and a cold Washington wasn't the same as a cold Arkansas. The good news was that her sneakers had finally dried out and she was able to wear them without fear of hypothermia.

There were only two minutes left before the bell rang once she arrived at Forks High School. Aubrey sprinted along the sidewalk to the Trigonometry building, flinging herself inside and diving into her desk just in time. A few people stared, but Aubrey disregarded them. She brushing her hair out of her face and looking up at what Mr. Varner was now writing on the board. The class was for the most part surprised with a short, but important, test that Aubrey had completely forgotten. The students remained on edge for the rest of the class. Wearily, as the bell rang, they all emerged from the classroom into, not rain, but snow.

"Yes! Snow!" exclaimed Aubrey, looking up at the sky ecstatically with her tongue stretched as far as it could.

"I see you're happy," noted Angela.

"We _never_ get snow in Arkansas!" said Aubrey. She paused. "Besides the ice storm and like three days every two years." She looked down at the considerable amount of lovely white ice from heaven that laced the ground. Bending down, she scooped up a handful of it and searched for a potential victim.

Bingo.

"Shh," Aubrey hissed to Angela, nodding across the lawn at Mike who was walking a short ways away with Bella. She crept along the wall of the building, waiting for the opportune moment. Her target's head turned away suddenly. Eric had pegged him with a snowball from the opposite direction. Aubrey took advantage of his distraction.

"Ack!" Mike yelled as her snowball hit him in the back of the head, dripping down his collar.

"Bullseye!" cried Aubrey, punching the air in triumph. Mike turned around, dropping to the ground and loading up on cold ammo. Aubrey quickly ran behind Bella for protection. "Hide me!"

"Don't attract them to me," exclaimed Bella twisting away from Aubrey. "I don't want cold wet slushy junk all over my head."

"You don't like snow?" asked Aubrey in shock.

"No," said Bella, wrinkling her nose.

"Poor, poor child," tsked Aubrey, shaking her head. "Well, see you at lunch."

The snow kept up all through the morning classes, resulting in spontaneous snowball wars in between. Aubrey leapt into battle gleefully at each opportunity. She was so swept up in the winterwar wonderland that she completely forgot what was coming.

Aubrey skipped into English feeling the post-excitement from the snowy battles outside rush through her. She dropped into her seat, unbothered by the fact that the desks were still placed in pairs, as they had been the day before. When the bell rang, however, her comfort was interrupted as her angel of a partner dropped into the seat next to her.

"Some weather," he said, shaking his hair out. Aubrey remembered to jerk out of her frozen stupor this time and answered.

"Yeah...it's great..." She felt her ears glowing.

"Were you in a fight out there?" asked Marek, pointing at the door.

"Yeah. I was a lone sniper," said Aubrey, smiling.

"Just never get in the way of one of Emmett's snowballs," said Marek. "Feels like a cannonball."

"Who?" asked Aubrey.

"Emmett. You know, the big, strong steroid-pusher," said Marek. Aubrey laughed.

"Really?"

"Kidding," said Marek. "It's easy to believe though."

"Yeah..." said Aubrey, staring at him. B-e-a-uuuutiful. It was then that Mr. Mason decided to start the class. The partners were supposed to write about their first date.

"Well get to it!" commanded Mr. Mason. If Aubrey had been embarrassed at the beginning of class, it was nothing to how she felt now.

"So, Aubrey, what is your ideal date?" Aubrey nearly melted as he said her name. She turned to meet his butterscotch gaze.

"Well...you go first," she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"My ideal date would be one where my girl is happy," he said. Aubrey's heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Oh..."

"So what would make my girl happy?" asked Marek, leaning in. Aubrey tried to look away from his eyes, but they held her gaze with surprising intensity.

"Dinner, I suppose..." she said quietly. "And a movie."

"A horror movie?" asked Marek. Aubrey thought, and then nodded. "What if it was a real haunted house instead of a movie?"

"Know of any?" asked Aubrey. Marek shrugged.

"We're imagining," he said.

"Sure."

"What would we do there?" asked Marek. Aubrey paused.

"You tell me," she dared to say. The familiar smirk that made Aubrey go weak at the knees stretched the corners of Marek's mouth before he answered.

"The door shuts on its own behind us, adding to the fear. We search the ground floor first. You jump at every creak of the floor and squeal at the thunderclaps," he started.

"I resent that," said Aubrey with a frown. Marek went on.

"You're cold, so I give you my jacket to wear. It's dark outside and we both have flashlights. We clear the ground floor and start up the stairs. Each step creeks. Your heart rate increases. We reach the top and move into an abandoned and dusty old bedroom. The furniture is covered in sheets. There's a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder and you grab onto me in fear."

"Now you're just being arrogant," laughed Aubrey, but she was entranced by the vision he painted.

"We're supposed to fall in love on this date, so please, let me finish," said Marek. Aubrey held up her hands innocently. "I hold you back. We look into each other's eyes and our faces move in to kiss..." His smirk returned. "But suddenly, the closet doors swing open of their own accord. It's a ghost! Its long, bloodied arms are raised in anger and both fists are clenched around the long, wooden handle of a bloodsoaked hatchet!"

"Oh come _on_!" exclaimed Aubrey, laughing and rolling her eyes.

"Miss Neils," came the disapproving voice of Mr. Mason from his desk. "Are you and Mr. Rhodes working on the project?"

"Yes," said Aubrey, glancing at Marek. He was sniggering at her. Aubrey sighed in exasperation. "So we kiss and go home. Then we kept dating until you popped the question. The end."

"Beautiful story," said Marek, clapping and pretending to wipe away a tear. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Write down yours. I have a feeling that's the one we'll be using," she said. Marek complied, jotting it down speedily.

The bell rang. Marek stood with his things and gave a short wave as he walked out of the classroom. Aubrey felt her mouth twist up in an involuntary smile. She got up and walked out with the remaining students. Outside, she loped along through the raging snow wars, ducking inside the safehold of the cafeteria.

Aubrey walked over to the line where Mike, Jessica, and Bella all stood. Mike and Jessica were discussing the wars outside. Bella listened calmly. Aubrey eagerly joined the conversation, her emotions still at a high after the experience in English.

"Hello? Bella? What do you want?" asked Jessica. Aubrey glanced at Bella. She looked a bit green. Her face looked upset about something.

"What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.

"Nothing," said Bella suddenly. "I'll just get a soda today."

"Guys, the line," said Aubrey. They moved up to fill the empty space between them and the end of the line in front of them.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Jessica.

"Actually, I feel a little sick," said Bella, looking at the floor. Mike, Jessica, and Aubrey all took trays, heading back to the table. Aubrey kept her concerned eyes on Bella.

They reached the table and carried on with normal conversation, but Mike stopped once or twice to inquire as to how Bella felt. Aubrey casually started on her lunch, biting into an apple as she stared around. After a second of mental debate, she chanced a glance back at the Cullen table.

Marek was smiling and talking animatedly to the other Cullens. But across from him was a boy Aubrey hadn't yet seen. He had the same eyes as the others, the same skin, and the same perfection. He wasn't as big as Emmett or as tall as Jasper, but he had a stronger build than Marek. His hair was a reddish brown, silky, and in delicious disarray. He sat, not directly across from Marek, but across and on the opposite end. His eyes weren't fixed on his family, but instead gazed directly at Aubrey's table.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," giggled Jessica in a low voice.

"He doesn't look angry, does he?" asked Bella. That explained whom he was staring at.

"No..." said Jessica hesitantly. "Should he be?"

"I don't think he likes me," said Bella in a whisper.

"Why wouldn't he like you? Do you have a class with him?" asked Aubrey.

"Biology. He's my lab partner," said Bella.

"The Cullens don't like anybody. They think they're high above the rest of us. He's still staring at you, Bella." Jessica was having a grand old time in Aubrey's opinion.

"Stop looking at him!" hissed Bella. Jessica snickered.

"They don't like anybody?" repeated Aubrey, frowning. "What about Marek Rhodes?"

"Oh, he smiles more than the others," said Jessica," but he never talks unless he has to."

Aubrey looked at her apple. She couldn't believe that. He definitely talked to her enough. He seemed very comfortable with it too, as if he talked to strangers all the time. Jessica must have been wrong...or else Aubrey was the first exception to Marek's social policy.

Lunch ended and, in enough time, French did too. In Gym, Bella seemed more distracted than usual as they played through two games of volleyball. It didn't help her athletic disability any. She nearly decapitated Aubrey with one out-of-control serve. It was the first time Aubrey had had enough sense to duck as the ball sailed towards her face. From then til the end of the class, she kept her mind safely off of Marek Rhodes, even though he stood only several feet away on the other side of the net.

When the students walked out into the parking at the end of school, they found the lot flushed with rainwater that was washing the snow away. This was met with a chorus of groans. As Aubrey crossed the road, she spotted Bella nearly back out into another car.

An unfamiliar, silver Volvo turned out of the lot. It passed Aubrey as she strolled along the shoulder, but when she glanced into the front seats, she met the golden stare of the mysterious Edward Cullen from in front of his sister Alice in shotgun. Unlike the warm gaze of Marek, Edward's seemed cold, angry about something. The moment passed and the Volvo was out of sight in a second. The red convertible was absent that day, but the blue-green Trans Am, like the day before, was there, turning out of the parking lot, and, like the day before, it slowed as it passed Aubrey.

"And how is the lone sniper without any ammo?" he asked. Before Aubrey could answer, he had thrown a large ball of slush, hitting her in the face. His laughs echoed back from the speeding Trans Am as she shouted threats and curses after him.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW MUNCHKINS!**


	6. The Unexpected

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, you know it!**

**REVISION COMPLETE!**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Aubrey was surprised the next day when she awoke to silence, rather than loud, obnoxious music. She leaned over the side of her bed and saw the upside-down alarm with its batteries still lying a few inches away. She should've expected the silence. Aubrey quickly reached for her phone and flicked it open. 7:38.

Cursing at the top of her lungs, Aubrey leapt out of bed and fled to her bathroom. She re-emerged five minutes later and grabbed various clothing. She pulled them on as she ran down the stairs, zipping up her pants when she reached the landing. She found a pair of boots sitting by the door with a small notecard on them as she grabbed her jacket and bag. With no time to spare, she pulled on the boots and lifted the note to her face as she sprinted out of the door.

_Aubrey,_

_Here are those boots you've been yakking about. Hope they're cool enough for your giant, hobbit feet. _

_Love, Dad_

Sweet, as always, Aubrey thought to herself. She didn't dwell on it, however. Her feet were the first to hit the icy driveway. The second was her back. She cried out a little as the breath was knocked out of her. Her head lifted to view the driveway.

The driveway was completely covered with thick, fluffy snow. A trail of footprints led from the door to a pair of tire marks that turned out onto the street. Those were from Jack. But now on the doorstep was another pair of footprints that led to a big skid mark connected to a large hole in the snow in the shape of Aubrey's back. Everywhere there wasn't snow there was ice. Very slick ice.

Aubrey stood up and brushed the snow off of her jeans before continuing quickly, but more cautiously out onto the road. She walked along as fast as she could without slipping on the slick ground. A few times she lost her balance and landed on the frozen asphalt, but overall she remained unscathed.

After a long, difficult, not to mention freezing struggle, Aubrey reached the school, only to find the lot practically empty. A dented van with its windows broken sat by Bella's old, red truck. The truck had lost a taillight and the tan van next to it was horribly dented. Aubrey breathed sharply, hurrying over to the scene as fast as the ice would allow. She recognized the totaled blue van as the one belonging to a boy named Tyler Crowley from her Trig class. A thought struck Aubrey. Someone must have been hurt. That was why no one was there.

Aubrey stared once she reached the two vans. She examined the dents in the blue van. There were two, evenly spaced. Aubrey looked for something that might have caused them, but couldn't find anything. The dent in the side of the tan van was strange as well. Aubrey walked through the broken glass and leaned into the dent in the tan van, holding out her arms towards the blue van. It was as if someone had stood here to hold the blue van away. Someone strong enough to deflect an onrushing vehicle. Someone not human...

"I'd get away from there if I were you," said a musical voice that caused Aubrey to jump in surprise. She looked up sharply to see Marek Rhodes staring at her. He was a row over, leaned up against a black Toyota. "There's glass everywhere and you could slip," he warned.

"Uh...right..." said Aubrey disjointedly. She walked towards him, jabbing her thumb back at the accident. "What happened?"

"The van skidded and almost hit Bella Swann, but Edward grabbed her out of the way in time. They've been taken to the hospital," said Marek, walking away from the Toyota.

"Did the rest of the school go there?" Aubrey inquired, gesturing around the nearly empty lot. Marek nodded.

"Chief Swann is supposed to come back and tape around this scene," he said, pointing at the accident. Aubrey crossed her arms.

"So, what are you still doing here if everyone else is at the hospital?" she asked. Marek smirked. Aubrey felt her heart flutter.

"I'm skipping, of course. They won't care," he said. Aubrey cocked her head to one side.

"You think?" she asked. Marek shrugged.

"Well they can't count the students off since the teachers are at the hospital too," he said. Aubrey felt a grin split her face.

"Guess I'll skip too then," she said.

"Do you want to skip together?" asked Marek. Aubrey stared into his gorgeous, topaz eyes. The offer seemed unreal.

"Uh...sure," she said, not looking away from his breathtaking face.

"Shall we take your car or mine?" asked Marek.

"But I don't have a car..." said Aubrey, her brow furrowing. Marek laughed, a wonderful musical sound.

"Then I guess we'll take mine," he said. Aubrey blinked, confused. Marek clapped her on the back and nearly toppled her over as he steered her towards his car.

Hey opened her door for her and she climbed in, feeling as if in a dream. If it was a dream, then that would explain why she was sitting in the expensive car of a Greek god look-alike. Aubrey couldn't take her eyes off of him. The engine roared to life and Marek had steered them onto the street in almost no time at all.

"I hope you have a strong stomach," he said, gleefully, pressing the gas nearly to the floor. The Trans Am sped up and the trees and houses alongside the road turned to blurs. Aubrey grabbed the seatbelt she'd forgotten to buckle and quickly did so, glancing at the speedometer. He was over 120mph now, but he looked completely casual as if he were driving 30. He looked at her. "Uncomfortable?" he asked, flashing a bright white smile. Aubrey tore her eyes away from his lovely face and focused on the icy black road flying under their wheels.

"Keep an eye on the road!" she exclaimed in alarm when she turned back and found his eyes still locked on her. He laughed, but obeyed her wishes and faced forward once more. Aubrey narrowed her eyes, angry at his teasing. He was mocking her. 'Oh ha ha ha, little girly can't stand going at only 120mph.' She tried to look casual while ignoring the speeding scenery. "So, where are we going in _such_ a hurry?"

"You'll see when we get there," said Marek. Aubrey crossed her arms, closing her eyes to block out the rushing road. His car was very cold.

"You really shouldn't speed on ice," she said knowingly. "You'll crash for sure."

"I won't crash," said Marek calmly, turning a corner.

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I have been driving longer than you," he said. Aubrey rolled her eyes. It was Jack's fault she hadn't gotten much practice. If he'd let her get a car...

They pulled off of the street into the icy driveway of a house hidden from the road by a crowd of bright green, mossy trees. Marek parked and walked around to open Aubrey's door once again. Aubrey stared as she climbed out. The house was without a doubt the largest she had seen in Forks so far. It was two-stories, constructed of brown wooden planks with a roof layered with red shingles. Aubrey shivered slightly, but not from the cold. Marek looked at her.

"Come on," he said. "It's vacant. The owners just moved out." He took Aubrey's hand and began to lead her towards the door.

"I don't see a 'For Sale' sign," said Aubrey, looking around the front yard. Marek paused.

"They haven't put one up yet," he said. "They moved in a hurry. The house is still theirs, but no one's been in here for a week."

Aubrey warily followed him inside, trying to calm her burning doubts. Marek pulled a key out from a loose board in the wall and unlocked the door. He had been here before, Aubrey noted.

They entered an empty, dusty, but large room with a ceiling that stretched high above them. A single chandelier dangled from the center. It wasn't very fancy, but the sight of it still made Aubrey gasp. Marek closed the door with a snap and she jumped. He grinned.

"Scare easily, don't we?" he teased, walking over. "Apologies. It's not a real haunted house, but it's the closest thing in Forks. Well...the second closest thing." Aubrey hesitated.

"I don't see a thunderstorm. Or flashlights for that matter," she said, smiling. Marek smirked, meeting her gaze as she stared up at him. They looked at each other for a minute.

"Are you cold?" he asked. Aubrey paused, suddenly aware about how numb her fingers felt.

"Yes," she said in surprise. Marek pulled off his coat and put it around her shoulders. Aubrey tried hard not to swoon at the smell. It was heavenly, unlike any cologne she'd ever smelled before. She realized after a moment that it was not cologne, but rather the scent of Marek himself. How could that be?

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Yeah. Thanks," said Aubrey, smiling. Marek smiled back. Aubrey looked down quickly, pulling the long sleeves down over her icy hands. "So...what now?"

"What do you want to do?" asked Marek. Aubrey's head filled with scenarios of scattered natures, but she pushed them out of her mind almost as soon as they appeared.

"Well, we're in a big empty spooky house," she said.

"Well spotted," said Marek, applauding.

"Ssh! And what do people do when they're in big empty spooky houses?" continued Aubrey.

"Usually they're hacked to death by one psycho or another," Marek replied matter-of-factly. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Not all of them," she pointed out.

"The majority," pressed Marek.

"Yeah, well at least it's usually the girl who survives," said Aubrey, sticking out her tongue.

"I doubt that would be the case here," said Marek. Aubrey crossed her arms.

"And why would that be?"

"Cause I'm an indestructible, immortal monster."

"Oh sure," Aubrey scoffed. Marek shrugged.

"Believe what you will."

"Now...where was I?"

"Houses."

"Thank you. Yes, since we are in the closest thing to a haunted house that Forks has to offer, I vote that we have a look around," said Aubrey. Marek waved a hand towards a door on the left.

"In that case, ladies first," he said. Aubrey snorted.

"Oh, such the gentleman we are," she said sarcastically. She walked to the door and opened it. Marek followed, though his steps made much less noise than hers. She checked frequently to make sure he was still there.

They toured the empty rooms, and Aubrey noticed that the house had not been empty for long. The layer of dust on the floor was very thin, but leaves were scattered throughout the entire ground floor, as if the door had been left open during a storm. The windows distorted the view outside through sheets of ice that covered the glass. As they examined the cupboards inside the kitchen, Aubrey glanced out of the back window into the yard. There was a large, dark pit in the center of the lawn surrounded by stones.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing. Marek pulled his head out of the pantry and followed her gaze.

"Bonfire pit," he said. "They must have had a campout shortly before they left."

An unsettled feeling of doubt had settled into the base of Aubrey's stomach by the time they re-entered the front room. Perhaps it was the fact that dark, ominous clouds now rumbled deeply in the distance, but remained dry, or perhaps it was the air of fresh abandonment that seemed to hang in every room of the house. Aubrey felt like she shouldn't be there. She felt as if she were breaking and entering. But they hadn't broken in. Marek had used a key. That was the other seed of her discomfort. Marek seemed to know his way around very well. Too well. It sent a ripple of unease through her.

"So uh...up then?" suggested Aubrey, pointing at the ceiling. Marek was leaning against a wall, smirking at her. His smirk seemed different now. It was more a daring game face than a cocky smile.

"You're not afraid?" he asked. Aubrey furrowed her brow.

"This is hardly a haunted house," she said. "Why, are you ready to leave?" Marek laughed in response.

Aubrey climbed onto the steps, ascending to the next level. She gazed at a line of large, white squares on the wall where pictures must have hung when the house had been inhabited. The stairs creaked beyond belief, but Aubrey could have been alone for all she knew. She reached the top of the stairway and looked back down. Marek still leaned on the wall by the bottom stair, looking up at her with that same daring smirk.

"Come on," said Aubrey, turning to look around the top floor. From what she could see there were three doors that branched off of the room with the staircase, one on each wall except the one that faced the driveway. Aubrey around and squealed as she came face to face with Marek's amused face, inches from her own.

"How did...but you were..." she stuttered as her heart did its best to beat out of her ribcage. Her eyes flicked between the wall at the bottom of the stairs and where he stood now.

"Fast walker," he stated shortly. Aubrey shook her head in disbelief, turning to the nearest door. She walked over to it and tugged on the handle. Locked.

Aubrey suddenly became aware of several things at once. One, Marek had somehow gotten directly behind her without a sound. Two, her forearm suddenly felt cold through the cloth of the jacket, which could only mean that he had it in his iron grip. And three, his face was now _very_ close to her neck.

Aubrey felt frozen in place with Marek in close proximity to her skin. She was stunned by the situation and Marek himself...as always. His face pressed so close it was almost touching her. He inhaled slowly and softly. It was almost sensual, but fear possessed Aubrey in place of what otherwise would have been lust. She didn't dare turn her head, but of the corner of her eye she could just make out Marek's face. He looked like he was in agony. An agony fueled by intense longing. He inhaled again, but this time it wasn't soft at all. A guttural sound accompanied it. Like a snarl, but deep and suppressed.

But then he straightened up, taking a deep breath and leaning on to the wall next to her. He looked casual, though his smirk had disappeared and he merely looked bored now. His eyes focused on the ceiling. There was a long pause, and then he turned to look at her.

"Try another door," he suggested. Aubrey's jaw dropped.

"_What?_" she exclaimed.

"That one's locked, isn't it?" asked Marek, frowning.

"What _was_ that?" demanded Aubrey.

"What was what?"

"What you just did! That...that neck thing!" Aubrey gestured wildly at her neck, but she could see him fighting back a smile. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Marek. Aubrey's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"What the _hell_! You know perfectly well what I'm talking about! You...I..."

She turned and started down the stairs. Marek looked back up at the ceiling for a moment. Aubrey had nearly reached the landing when he called out.

"Wait!" Aubrey turned to yell something back. She jumped, tripping over the last step and stumbling back into the wall. He was standing right there, merely inches away from where she had been when he called. There had to be at least twenty stairs. Nobody could climb them all without a sound in less than a second. Aubrey sank to the floor, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked. "And don't give me any of your 'I don't know what you're talking about' crap!" Marek sighed, looking at her with a piteous expression. Aubrey kept her gaze sharp, though it was hard to look at him without feeling remorse. Apologetic angels are hard to stay angry with. His arms crossed across his chest as he looked at her.

"What do you want to know?" he asked seriously. Aubrey paused before a flood of questions spilled out of her mouth.

"Why do you never eat? Why do your eyes change colors? Why do you and the other Cullens look so...so..._amazing_? Why do you talk to me more than to anyone else? Why did you move to Forks? How do you know your way around this house? How did you even _find_ this house? You can't see it from the road! And _why_ are you denying strange, bizarre actions mere seconds after you do them?" She stopped, breathing hard. Marek was considering her.

"There are mysteries which men can only guess at, which age by age they may solve only in part," he replied simply. Aubrey stared at him in utter disbelief.

"And now you're quoting things that don't even make sense," she said.

"It does make sense," Marek retorted.

"I can't see how," said Aubrey, her voice rising to an unnaturally high pitch. Marek frowned.

"I've already told you the answer to all those questions. Remember?" he asked. It was Aubrey's turn to frown.

"When?" she asked.

"Right after we came in here," he said. Aubrey blinked.

"Do you really expect me to remember every little cocky bit of sarcasm that comes out of your mouth?" she asked. Marek shrugged.

"Well if you don't want to know..."

"Remind me, what was it?" said Aubrey.

"Well, you asked me what people do in spooky houses, and I said they usually get killed. Then you said..." he stopped, waving for Aubrey to finish. She hesitated.

"That usually the girl survives?" she asked. Marek gave a sappy smile.

"Very good. And then what did I say?" Aubrey's brow furrowed.

"You said it wasn't likely because you're an indestruc--" She broke off, staring at him. He raised an eyebrow. Aubrey began to laugh.

"And what's so funny?"

"You...you can't be serious," said Aubrey, shaking her head.

"Oh, I assure you, I am," replied Marek. Aubrey laughed harder, sinking onto the cold, wooden floor. Marek watched her, his mouth arranged in the familiar little smirk of amusement. Aubrey managed to catch her breath after a moment.

"You're not trying to tell me you're not human," she managed to squeak out.

"Yes I am," said Marek calmly, nodding. Aubrey sat up.

"So, uh, what are you? Demon, alien, werewolf--" Marek made a sound in disgust.

"Werewolf? Please, don't _insult_ me," he said, holding a hand to his chest as if he had taken a mortal offense.

"Are you going to tell me what you are, then?" asked Aubrey.

"I am neither good nor bad, neither angel nor devil."

"Oh, well that _really_ narrows it down," said Aubrey sarcastically.

"Well those are the only clues that you're getting," he said. "Do you want me to take you home or out to lunch?"

"...What?"

"Are...you...hun...gry?" repeated Marek slowly, articulating every syllable. Aubrey paused, confused.

"I don't know," she said, befuddled by the sudden change in subject. Her stomach rumbled audibly and Marek smiled.

"Lunch it is," he said, pulling Aubrey to her feet. He placed a cold hand on the small of her back and steered her out of the house.

At his car, he held the door open and Aubrey climbed inside, still dazed. Not a second later, Marek was on the other side of the car hopping into the driver's seat. As they pulled out of the driveway, Aubrey spotted a mailbox on the side of the road. The name was just legible through the ivy that enveloped the metal container. Aubrey felt her eyes widen at the name.

_Barnes_

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW!**


	7. The Realization

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Twilight**_

**Kind of a shorter chapter, but whatever, more to come.**

**Revised!**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

They pulled up at a nice, little diner to eat. Aubrey felt slightly awkward eating a sandwich while Marek just sat there looking. She couldn't even believe he was sitting there. He looked more like the type of guy who would be off sitting with some celebrity in a high-class hotel or something. She still couldn't believe what he had told her despite the evidence. He had declared himself to be an "indestructible, immortal monster", and it had been made all the more believable by his strange behavior on the upper floor of the deserted house. Not to mention his previous irregularities.

Aubrey just couldn't take her eyes off of him though. A few times she missed her mouth with a french fry, getting ketchup on her face and causing her ears to glow red. Marek didn't tease her for it though. At least he hadn't yet.

They didn't talk in the diner. The silence carried to the drive back to Aubrey's house. Luckily it did not last long, as Marek's desire to drive at breakneck speed delivered her home in a third of the time it would have normally taken. He gave her a little wave before he drove off onto the road once she'd gotten out into the newly falling rain. Aubrey couldn't distill the feeling that she'd done something to upset him though. He hadn't smirked once since they'd left the house.

She unlocked the door and stripped off her soaking clothes like an exoskeleton. She froze when she realized she had still been wearing Marek's coat. It was wet like the rest of her clothes, and it dripped just as much when she hung it on the hook by the door. She hadn't noticed that she had still been wearing it. Aubrey lifted a sleeve and inhaled. The fabric still smelled wonderful, like Marek. She quickly dropped it, blushing at the ears, and walked to the washing machine with the rest of her clothes.

One hot shower later, Aubrey was sitting on a pillow on the floor in Jack's room, dressed in a UCLA shirt and boxer shorts, with the Mac booting up in front of her. After a few agonizing minutes, Aubrey was on her desktop pulling up the Google homepage. She typed a passage into the text box before her memory could fail her as it so often did.

_'...mysteries which men can only guess at...age by age...solve only in part'_

It had failed her already, but luckily not completely. She clicked the _return_ key.

A few seconds later, the window displayed a list of links ranging from 'Bored' websites to discussions on 'Machines Who Can Think'. She added the word 'quote' to the end of her entry and resent the form. A new list presented itself. Aubrey scrolled down half of the page until she found a promising link. She clicked it and scrolled down until she recognized the quote. Her eyes moved to the source listed.

_Dracula_, by Bram Stoker

With mounting anxiety Aubrey continued to scroll down the page, searching for the other quote. Familiar words caught her eye.

_'...nor evil, neither angel nor...'_

Her wide eyes flicked to the source.

_I, Vampire_, by Michael Romkey

Aubrey dragged the scroller to the top of the page and stared at the title.

Various Vampire Quotes

The plug pulled free of the wall and the screen went black. Aubrey dropped it onto the rug and sat back, shaking her head. He had to be kidding. He couldn't be serious. No, it was just a joke. Her mind reviewed the past few days. Strangely...it _did_ fit somewhat. The neck incident, the pallor, the coldness of his skin, why he and the Cullens were so unrealistically beautiful, the abstinence to food; they were all explained. The image of the dented cars rose into her mind. If they were human...or humanoid imprints, that would add superhuman strength to the list of abnormalities. Another one explained by the vampire theory.

Aubrey pondered the vampire theory for nearly two hours. The shock passed in the first fifteen minutes. She found she was entranced, fascinated by the existence of actual supernatural beings. She began to wonder how life was for them: how they drank blood, how they could go out in daylight, if they turned into bats, if they all had a widow's peak.

A lot of the time she sat by the phone with the Forks Directory open on the counter beside it. She stared at it, her eyes raking the name _Dr. Carlisle Cullen_. Surely it wouldn't hurt to call. She had a reason. She had to tell Marek that she had his jacket. He might need it for the next day. It might rain or snow again.

In the end, she chickened out and didn't call. A few times she ran back to the phone and was halfway through dialing when her fears caught up with her, making her hang up. After three incidents of this, she turned on the TV to distract her from her dilemma. She was watching Pulp Fiction when Jack arrived home from work.

"Ah, it's always a wonderful experience for a father to come home and find his daughter immersed in something beneficial to her education," he said, watching Samuel L. Jackson and John Travolta shoot a group of people to death. He turned to hang up his coat. "Whose is this?"

"I borrowed someone's jacket and forgot to give it back," replied Aubrey.

"Ah...well let's hope they forget about it. It's a guy's jacket, it's my size, and it looks damn expensive," said Jack. He laughed. Aubrey looked at him.

"Dad, do we have a cross?" she asked. Jack snorted.

"Aubrey, we're Jewish," he said. "Tell me, _why_ would we have a cross?"

"So we don't?" asked Aubrey.

"Uh...no," said Jack. Aubrey looked back at the TV.

"Just asking..." she muttered.

"So, how was school?" asked Jack.

"Super," said Aubrey in a monotone.

"Liar," Jack called back. Aubrey whirled around, staring at him. He gave a sly grin. "Almost everybody skipped school today, and I know you skipped because it's what _I_ would have done."

"True," said Aubrey. "But how did you find out everyone skipped?"

"Because I saw them skipping as they clogged up the waiting room," said Jack. "Tyler Crowley, Isabella Swan, and Edward Cullen were all brought in from an accident in the student lot."

"I heard. Were they okay?"

"Crowley's head got pretty scraped up, but Swan said she was fine and went home," said Jack.

"What about Cullen?" asked Aubrey.

"Unscathed. He pushed the Swan girl out of the way of Crowley's van, so I hear."

"Must be fast," mused Aubrey. Superspeed. Vampires had that too.

"So...what did you do today if you weren't in school?" asked Jack as he began to construct a quesadilla on a shiny, New Year's-themed plate.

"Not much," said Aubrey vaguely.

"Not much being..."

"Well I went to this deserted house with my husband," said Aubrey.

"_What!?_" exclaimed Jack.

"In English we've had to pair up as 'married' couples so we can write a short book on it," said Aubrey.

"So, who's my son-in-law?" asked Jack, his composure successfully recovered.

"Marek Rhodes," said Aubrey.

"And he would be..."

"He lives with the Cullens," said Aubrey. "Moved from Maine."

"Oh, I've seen him. He stopped by the hospital once with something for Carlisle," said Jack. He shot a suggestive grin at Aubrey. "_Very_ appealing, aye?"

"Shush," said Aubrey, glaring. "Don't tease me!"

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it," said Jack in a thoroughly unconvincing tone, putting the plate in the microwave. "So...what did you do in the conveniently deserted house?"

"Nothing! We just looked around!" exclaimed Aubrey. "Then he took me to lunch."

"Did he pay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I like him already," said Jack happily. "So is he like your _boyfriend_ now?"

"I'm not telling you anything ever again," said Aubrey in frustration. She stood up and walked into the hall, smiling in satisfaction as a loud popping sound sent Jack cursing from the kitchen. A new lesson for him, to never put a foil plate in the microwave. Aubrey laughed as she closed the door to her room with a victorious slam.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW!**


	8. The Answers

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**Gonna try and juggle ITOK and CS. It's working so far. WOO!**

**Revised! **

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Aubrey kept quiet for a month. A very, very long month. She didn't mention her little excursion with Marek to the lunch table crowd. What surprised her was that she did this because she did not want to think about what Jessica might ask. The fact that he was a possible vampire had nothing to do with it...or little to do with it at least. Once the initial shock had passed completely, she was possessed more by interest and numbing curiosity than anything else.

Marek didn't bring it up again. He acted as he had since her first day, teasing her and questioning her about little aspects of her life. Their project came along slowly, filled with amazingly detailed, sporadic descriptions of various events in their fictional lives. Aubrey had to keep critical control of her facial expressions as Marek read out his vow he had put in the chapter of their future wedding. She felt that she would have begun crying had he not then teased her for having, as he put it, "tomato ears". Aubrey retorted that she'd probably be up all night working to write a vow that came even close to his. That had sent him laughing, causing Mr. Mason to prattle on to Aubrey about not being a class clown. Aubrey didn't bring up the name she'd seen on the mailbox. She liked having Marek as a friend. If she accused him of anything she wasn't sure of, no doubt he'd begin to ignore her like the other Cullens.

But her questions, despite their everyday conversations, remained unanswered. Marek gave no inclination that he even remembered that day, and Aubrey, confused as to what he was expecting, didn't bring it up, falling steadily back into the course of their normal correspondance. Maybe he had just told her as an fyi, just so she'd be aware...but then...why the strange moment...She put it out of her mind when the questions began to rise, putting the memory in the back of her mind, leaving the events in the past.

Edward Cullen was as much of an enigma as the others, as Aubrey found soon after he showed up to school again. He always sat as far away from Marek as was humanly, or inhumanly, possible. He had glanced at her a few times, a frustrated expression always in his eyes. Then he would turn and glare at Marek. Aubrey noticed that Bella had become increasingly frustrated as well. She was always glaring back at the Cullens' table, her eyes centering on Edward Cullen. Aubrey didn't ask her about it.

Eventually March came, and the latest gossip zeroed in on one upcoming event. A dance. A dance where the girls asked the boys. Aubrey really couldn't think of anyone to go with...well, anyone who would say yes anyway. Mostly the boys seemed interested in Bella, and Aubrey wasn't holding it against her. She never liked to stick out in a crowd. Bella was unique. She deserved the popularity.

Bella didn't seem to be enjoying her popularity, though. In the course of a day she turned down three guys, two of who asked her even though the girls were supposed to ask. Apparently she planned to go to Seattle that weekend. Mike was still planning his trip to the beach, which Aubrey declined, thinking she would try and get some homework done instead.

One day, Aubrey walked into lunch after a particularly uneventful English class, sitting down next to Bella and Angela. She chomped into her usual apple and let her eyes roam over the high ceiling. Jessica's voice interrupted her peace of mind.

"Does he mean _you_?" she asked Bella incredulously. Aubrey followed their gazes to see Edward Cullen sitting at an empty table separate from his siblings. What was even more surprising was that he was motioning for Bella to join him.

"Maybe he needs help with Biology," said Bella, walking over to his table and taking a seat.

"What are they saying?" asked Jessica eagerly, turning to Aubrey.

"I don't know, I can't read lips," said Aubrey, smirking. "You seem very interested in them."

"Who wouldn't be?" asked Jessica, still staring over there. "The Cullens never talk to _anyone_, let alone sit with them."

"Well...enjoy your show," said Aubrey, standing and throwing the rest of her lunch away. She continued to chew her apple, however, walking out of the cafeteria to watch the rain fall outside. She didn't know how many more weeks she could put up with Jessica's prying nature.

Aubrey walked home again that day. She finished her homework and watched TV, ordering a pizza later on. Jack arrived after a few hours and launched into his recount of the various operations done during the day. Aubrey half-listened, her eyes still on the screen. The phone rang and Jack answered it.

"Hello?"

Aubrey watched him from the couch, her brow furrowing as he shot a smirk at her.

"_Really_ now? Well I've heard quite a lot about you. Something about you being my academic son-in-law."

"Give me the phone!" yelled Aubrey, vaulting off of the couch. She tried to grab the phone away from her father, but he held it out of her reach, still talking.

"Well I'm her father, and if you are planning on having kids anytime soon, just consider that I would like to know. I mean, I already missed the wedding." Aubrey snatched the phone from him and kicked him in the shin, sending him cackling back to his room. She closed her eyes and took a deep, horrified breath, and then put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

_"Your father seems like an enjoyable fellow,"_ said the musical voice of Marek Rhodes.

"Uh huh...sorry about that..."

_"I needed a laugh."_ Aubrey glared back at the hallway, making a mental note to get Jack back later. She cleared her throat.

"So uh...why are you calling?"

_"Are you going on that trip Mike Newton has been talking about these past few weeks?"_

"No, actually," said Aubrey.

_"I'd like to talk to you,"_ said the lovely voice. _"Meet me in the student lot Saturday at eleven in the morning."_

"...Sure..."

_"See you there."_

He hung up.

"See you..." said Aubrey to the silent phone. She hung it up and walked to the couch. She couldn't imagine why Marek had asked her over the phone and not at school...where _Jack_ couldn't have interfered.

Questions buzzed through Aubrey's mind as she gave up on TV and retreated to her room. The incident at the house was the last time Marek had wanted to talk to her about something unacademic. Was he going to explain what he had been so cryptic about back at the house?

Aubrey went to bed, ignoring Jack's continuous laughter echoing out of his room. She slammed her door in response. She pulled on her pajamas and brushed her teeth before walking back to Jack's room. She needed at least one sort of revenge before sleep.

"Dad! Come here!" she called from the far end of the hall. She hurried quickly and quietly to his door then, standing behind it as her father came in sight of the hallway.

"What?" he asked, starting out of his room. Aubrey pushed hard on the door, hearing it smack into the side of his face. He cried out and she ran back into her room, locking the door. She was laughing so hard; she couldn't get to sleep for several minutes. Then, when the amusement had died off, she slipped into troubled dreams.

The next day seemed to fly by. Marek was absent, and that ruined Aubrey's plans of a classtime interrogation. Aubrey was preoccupied through all of her classes, awarding her a detention for after school that day, ruining her evening. Bella seemed a bit preoccupied as well. Mike continued to talk about the trip the next day, however, there wasn't much to be said.

Then, it came. Aubrey awoke around nine, courtesy of her cellphone alarm. She dressed and grabbed an apple on her way out of the door. Jack was making rounds at the hospital, so Aubrey had left a note with details of her plan to hitchhike to Thriftway. Of course she wasn't really going to Thriftway; she was off to school on a Saturday. Her cell was on just in case her clown of a father had a worry fit.

Aubrey found Marek in the deserted student lot and walked over to him. He opened the door for her and she climbed into his car wordlessly. Marek seemed different, cooler towards her than she had ever seen him. He didn't spare a glance at her as he climbed into the driver's seat and stomped on the acceleration, sending the car hurtling out onto the road. He maintained the reckless speed once on the street.

They rode in silence at over 120mph. The speed and mute interior of the car clashed horribly. Aubrey glanced up at Marek. He looked as though he had just come from a magazine photo shoot in Milan. Stunningly attractive as usual.

"Where are we going?" she asked. The driver didn't look up.

"Just outside of Forks," he said. Aubrey clamped her mouth shut, accepting this as the best answer she would receive.

They soon passed the welcome sign. It seemed like ages since Aubrey herself had passed it, staring glumly out of the window while Jack tried to encourage her, though it had been only a few weeks. Marek didn't stop at the sign. The car continued to speed along until it reached a crossing with a deserted dirt road leading off into the woods on one side. This road he took, driving along at reckless speeds until the main road was no longer visible through the mossy trees. He stopped and turned off the car, but did not look at his passenger.

"Have you figured it out yet, or did you just not bother?" he asked, an icy edge to his voice.

"Find out what?" asked Aubrey, confused. Marek rolled his eyes.

"What I clued you in on a month ago in that house," he said, his voice hard. Aubrey frowned at his tone.

"Yes..." she mumbled. Marek's expression changed almost immediately as he turned to look at her, eyebrow raised.

"You didn't disregard it?" he asked, eyes full of curiosity.

"No...I looked it up. Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to get to sleep," said Aubrey. Marek seemed greatly cheered by this news.

"I thought you would have ignored it completely. You never said anything." He paused, frowning in confusion. "I'm surprised you came back to school at all; if you truly know, that is. So, what is your hypothesis?" Aubrey blinked, caught off-guard.

"My hypothesis?"

"What do you think I was trying to tell you?" Aubrey hesitated. It sounded silly now, so long after the event, to state it aloud to him. When she looked back on the event, she considered she may have been imagining, though it seemed impossible that she had. Aubrey shrugged.

"It probably not right..." she mumbled. Lie, it fit perfectly, only it just seemed too unlikely to be right.

"Tell me," said Marek encouragingly, his voice totally irresistible.

"Well...are you, uh, vampires?" she asked, looking up at him slowly, bracing herself for the teasing. It didn't come.

"Very good," commended Marek, leaning back in his seat and looking satisfied. "Of course you cheated, using the internet, but you got it right none the less." Aubrey blinked. He wasn't teasing. He was _praising_.

"You...you can't be serious though. I mean..." she laughed, gesturing vaguely. Marek smirked at her.

"You figured it out and you don't believe it?" he asked. Aubrey dropped her hand.

"No. Well, yes, but...well, you could be trying to make me seem crazy, you know. Don't deny it's something you would do," she said.

"You think I would do something like that to you?" asked Marek, his hand going to his chest. "I'm hurt, Aubrey, I really am. What do you take me for?" Aubrey narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. Marek sighed at her lack of humor. "Do you want proof?"

"...What kind of proof?" asked Aubrey warily. Marek looked thoughtful.

"Well, you could run me over, but that may be asking too much of you. Here, I have a better idea." He exited the Trans-Am faster than Aubrey could have believed and, before Aubrey could protest, the entire car was lifted about eight feet off of the ground. She let out a squeal, clutching at the seat's edges. Marek's voice echoed up from the ground as the car rocked a little. "Believe me now?"

"Yes! Yes! Put me down!" shouted Aubrey, and the car was lowered back to earth. The next thing she knew, Marek was back in the car, a wry smile twisting his lips.

"Proof enough for you?" he asked. Aubrey's heart was racing. She didn't answer, breathing slowly. Marek frowned, his eyes flickering. "What? Aren't you going to scream some more?" he shot, voice suddenly angry. Aubrey furrowed her brow, looking at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Go on, the door's unlocked. You can get a pretty good head start if you run off now, and I'm sure a car on the highway would stop for someone in hysterics," Marek glowered. Aubrey blinked.

"What are you talking about? I'm not in hysterics," she said slowly. Marek raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Well what was all that screaming about then?" he spat ruefully. Aubrey scoffed.

"Well I think I am allowed to scream if the car I'm in suddenly flies off of the ground without warning!" she shot back incredulously. "And the only reason I'd run out of here to the highway would be if you suddenly tried to assault me or bite me, or something." Marek regarded her for a moment, his eyes narrow, then he sat back in his seat and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to bite you," he said, much more softly. "We don't do that here."

"We? What, you don't bite people?" asked Aubrey, her frustration melting into curiosity. Marek shook his head.

"No...the Cullens and I live on animal blood," he said, drifting his butterscotch gaze over Aubrey's emerald eyes. "Human is our preferred food source though."

"What's stopping you then?" asked Aubrey.

"A treaty," said Marek.

"Treaty?"

"Yes, a treaty with the Quileutes," said Marek. "I wasn't actually a part of it, but the Cullens are. And, if I am to stay in Forks, I must obey it as well." His eyes flicked to his window and he looked out, his golden eyes brooding.

"Have you ever...well...fed on human?" asked Aubrey. Marek nodded.

"I used to more often, but since I met the Cullens I've experimented with both, and living here I stick to their _vegetarian_ diet," he said.

"How does it compare?" asked Aubrey. Marek chuckled dryly, looking at her.

"Like rice cakes to steak," he said. "You humans are just too delicious to ignore."

"I can't say that doesn't make me a bit uncomfortable," said Aubrey, leaning back a fraction. Marek laughed.

"Oh please, Aubrey, if I wanted to hunt you I would have done it a long time ago, and much more creatively than just asking you to meet me somewhere." Aubrey hesitated, her heartrate increasing as she thought over his words. He could actually be serious about this...hunting her...he'd already gotten Sarah Barnes, she realized. Maybe he had a taste for project partners...

Marek seemed to notice her change in disposition, and his amused expression dropped as he looked at her, concerned.

"Ah, I don't mean to make you upset," he said. "I forget how easy humans are to intimidate." He blinked, thinking. "I see how I can be disconcerting right about now..."

"It's alright," said Aubrey, mildly reassured by his sudden apologetic statement. "So...you told me all of this, why?" Marek shrugged.

"Just playing with my food," he said nonchalantly. Aubrey chuckled, then paused, wary. Marek glanced at her. "Kidding." Aubrey smirked.

"You'd be kicked out of Forks for hunting me anyway," she said. Marek nodded.

"True. But I could technically if I could keep it a secret. And that shouldn't be too hard with me. Still, those Quileutes might hear something..." He drifted off. Aubrey frowned.

"But what about--" She cut herself off mid-sentence, forcing her eyes to stare at the steering wheel. She felt Marek's eyes on her.

"What about what?" he asked, his voice suddenly low. Dangerously low.

"What happens if you defy the treaty?" asked Aubrey. She could see that the subject of Sarah Barnes's abrupt 'move' was not on the top of Marek's list. He pursed his lips.

"The Quileutes kill us," He replied calmly. Aubrey stared at him.

"Kill you? But you're--"

"Immortal, yes," mused Marek. "But we have two enemies. Other vampires, and werewolves. Though none of the Quileutes have had the werewolf potential in two or three generations."

"First vampires, now werewolves," muttered Aubrey. Marek snorted.

"Don't worry about it," he muttered in return.

"And if I threw a few cloves of garlic at you? Or a cross?"

"Superstitions held over centuries," said Marek, waving carelessly.

"Do you need coffins? Can you turn into a bat? What about the sun?"

"No to the first, I wish to the second, and the sun does have an effect," replied Marek in order.

"Do you burn up?" asked Aubrey. Marek shook his head.

"Imagine a golf ball made entirely of mirror. Someone puts it in sunlight. What happens? It sparkles brightly, reflecting the light," he said. Aubrey nodded. It made sense. "Now picture me as the golf ball." Now it just sounded completely insane.

"Right...I can't imagine it," said Aubrey. She hummed to herself thoughtfully, then turned suddenly to Marek. "How old are you really?" she asked quickly.

"I was born on October 18, 1887," said Marek calmly. Aubrey quickly subtracted in her mind.

"You're...you're over a hundred years old?" she gawked. Marek nodded.

"Yes. Now that I've answered all of your questions, it's time you answered mine."

"What? We didn't have an agreement!" argued Aubrey.

"Well, we do now," said Marek. Aubrey glowered.

"Fine," she said. "What do you want to know.

"Where is your mother?" asked Marek. Aubrey paused before answering.

"You don't really care what you say, do you?" she asked. Marek frowned.

"Why?" Aubrey shook her head dismissively.

"I...don't know where she is," she said finally. "We think somewhere in France..."

"And your siblings?"

"One sibling. My brother, Guy. He moved out a little before Mom did. He was 18. Kept in touch for the first two years, then he just kind of stopped calling." She hesitated, then added coldly, "He put Dad through hell...and I'm not going to forgive him easily for that."

There was an ominous silence. Then Marek spoke.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine," snapped Aubrey, not looking at him. The silence began to ring in their ears. Marek watched Aubrey as she stared out of the window at the forest. "My turn."

"Ask away," said Marek.

"So you and the Cullens can't die of anything besides your own kind or werewolves, you can't get sick or hurt, you can lift two ton objects, you look incredibly sexy, you drink blood, you move extremely fast, and you have no human weaknesses?" she asked.

"How do you know we can move extremely fast?" asked Marek.

"Guessed. I've seen a lot of vampire movies and that's always a factor," said Aubrey. "Was I right?" Marek nodded, then a teasing smirk spread mischievously across his face.

"You think I'm incredibly sexy?" he asked.

"Well..._yes_!" exclaimed Aubrey, incredulously blushing. He laughed.

"I know, I know..."

"Oh, modest too I see."

"No, no, it's a proven fact. We look attractive to our prey. It's a predator factor. We draw our food in close," his face moved closer to Aubrey's, "and then when the moment is right," she could feel his sweet breath on her face. He held her gaze for a few seconds, "we tell them to stop gawking at us." Aubrey's awe was replaced immediately by a roll of her eyes.

"Very funny," she said. Marek grinned, leaning back.

"Thank you."

"So are the Cullens like you?" asked Aubrey, changing the subject.

"Every vampire is unique in his own way," replied Marek. Aubrey raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Unique like how?"

"Some of us have...abilities that are based on our strengths from our human existence," he said. "Jasper, for example, was very influential in life. Now he can control the emotions around him in...well...death."

"What do the others have?" asked Aubrey.

"Rosalie has her...supremacy, Emmett, his strength, Alice can see the future, and Edward can read minds."

"He can read _minds_?" repeated Aubrey, unsettled.

"Yes."

"Can he read mine?"

"Yes. He can read everyone's," said Marek. He paused. "Except Bella Swan's. For some reason her mind is shut off to his power. He blamed me, of course, but then I managed to convince him that it wasn't my fault her mind blocked his power..."

"Your fault? Why would it be your fault? What can you do?"

"In my human life, my personality specialized in what you would call a poker face," said Marek. "I block my thoughts from being read, and, in some cases, I can block others' minds too. You could say I'm Edward's opposite in a way."

"And you've been blocking mine?" guessed Aubrey.

"Well, not entirely. I can block it only if I'm nearby, and only if I know what thoughts I'm blocking unless I know the person well, in which case I can block their entire mind" he said.

"Do they know you've been telling me all this?" asked Aubrey, fearing the worst.

"No," admitted Marek. "So it is imperative that they not find out. I will block when I can, but just stay away from Edward. Or, if you can't avoid him, try not to think of us. Focus on other things; common things."

"Or else I'll have a pack of angry invincible vampires after me," grumbled Aubrey, putting a hand to her forehead. Marek looked at her.

"No," he contradicted. "_I'll_ have a pack of angry invincible vampires after _me_, seeing as it's _my_ fault you know any of this."

"Oh, and that's such a worrisome problem," said Aubrey, rolling her eyes. "You can survive the Cullens."

"Not if they all worked as a pack," said Marek. "Together they could kill me."

"How would they kill you then?" asked Aubrey. Marek snorted.

"You think I'm going to tell a little human girl that? What if through some unpredictable chain of events you end up hating me with a vengeance? Then you could just waltz up to the house while I'm, well, you'd come up when I was distracted and just kill me. I mean really, you don't just flaunt this information around." He crossed his arms, as if that settled the matter. Aubrey looked out of her window. A thought occurred to her.

"You were born in 1887?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And how old are you forever?"

"Eighteen," said Marek.

"Then you were...created in 1905?" asked Aubrey after a moment of subtraction. Marek nodded. "How?"

"It's incredibly rare," he said.

"That doesn't answer the question," said Aubrey, staring him down. Marek sighed.

"A vampire is created when an already existing vampire bites a human. Bites, but does not kill, which is extremely rare. They tend to suck the human dry, unless something happens. Carlisle is the only vampire I know to create vampires willingly without needing something to tear him away. With great force, I might add."

"So if you were to bite me right now--"

"I'm not able to control the bloodlust," said Marek, shaking his head. "And anyway I wouldn't turn you even if I could."

"Yeah right. You just don't want to drink the blood of another project partner..." muttered Aubrey, looking out of the window.

"What was that?" asked Marek, raising his eyebrows.

"Nothing," said Aubrey, not meeting his eyes. There was a silence between them as Marek's eyes narrowed on her and the light mood faded considerably.

"I think it's time...to take you home," said Marek, starting up the car and backing up to the highway. Aubrey didn't reply.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW CHERIES!**


	9. The Night On the Town

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**So, after a long silence and reading Breaking Dawn, beginning Midnight Sun, and attempting to advance Marek and later characters outside of the fanfiction world, I've decided to return to this lovely little piece and finish up my revision before returning to the updatingness that has become abominably belated. Mind you this may only be a weekend activity, with my new resolve I should get a fair amount done.**

**Revised, chickadees.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

It was a great relief when school resumed the next week. Aubrey felt that if she had had to spend one more day shut up at home with Jack and his constant teasing, she would have exploded. He was still finding new ways to make her project marriage into the punchline of every one of his jokes. There was only so much one could take, and after the fiftieth "I know who your favorite band is, Aubrey, your _hus_band!" Aubrey found her patience waning.

Between the puns, the subject of a car had made a few appearances in conversation, and Jack once again refused to shake his beliefs in a healthy morning walk to school unaided by a gas-guzzling monster with a high passenger fatality rate. The phrase 'builds good character' played as an excuse behind his decision every other time she asked.

It was sunny that Monday, causing Aubrey's feelings to conflict between a joy at finally seeing the sunlight and a disappointment that, if indeed Marek had not been pulling her leg (and it was very doubtful now that he was, even if the sensation of being lifted up in a car had begun to raise doubts in Aubrey's memory), the Cullens would not be at school that day. But this foresight still did nothing to stem the let down that squirmed through her insides miserably when she didn't spot his car in the student lot.

Throughout the day, discussions of an out-of-town trip arose between Jessica, Angela, and Bella to visit Port Angeles that night on a spontaneous shopping spree. Jessica and Angela claimed they needed dresses for the upcoming dance and Bella wanted to find a bookstore. Well, a better bookstore than the library in Forks. They offered an invitation to Aubrey, who accepted, thinking that while she was there she could pick up a few more pairs of socks. She didn't usually carry socks, coming from a summer state, and those she did own were chosen for their appearance, not their durability, and seemed to be unraveling from toe to heel.

Jack carelessly approved the trip when Aubrey called him later for permission, with the one condition that she do the dishes when she came home and clean out the microwave. He never seemed to remember not to put the New Years plates in, and had yet again caused another miniature explosion that coated the insides of the box with black.

After hanging up from the conversation with a roll of her eyes and a sigh of exasperation, Aubrey followed the girls to Jessica's car, sliding into the back seat and staring out of the window as they set directly off for Port Angeles.

"Why doesn't Lauren like me?" asked Bella quite a while later as they sped along the highway.

"Well...she's jealous that you're going with Tyler Crowley to the prom," said Jessica. Aubrey saw Bella's eyes grow big with shock as her mouth opened involuntarily.

"What!?" she exclaimed. "I didn't agree to go with him!"

"Well that's what he thinks," said Jessica. Bella looked out of the window and shook her head, completely nonplussed. Aubrey smirked, looking out of her own window. They drove along for another fifteen minutes without speaking, listening to the radio casually.

"Is it normal for the Cullens to go backpacking so much?" asked Aubrey. Bella looked up as well.

"Yeah, they go when it's a nice day. Real suddenly too," said Jessica. '_Figures'_, thought Aubrey.

"Every time?" asked Bella.

"I think it's them taking advantage of the sunny days," said Angela. "We don't get many after all in Forks."

Port Angeles was not a big city, but it was still bigger than Forks, and anything bigger than Forks was a relief. They drove around for a while before parking in a somewhat deserted lot, taking to the sidewalks and strolling down a shopping street. Jessica and Angela led the way to a rather large dress shop, Bella and Aubrey a step behind, following them with a similar lack of interest. Once they had begun the search, it was clear Bella and Aubrey were there mainly as advisors on what looked good and what didn't. Aubrey tried to convince them to go with Bella's opinion more than her own. Shopping like this was not something she did too often.

"Why aren't you going?" asked Jessica, holding up a dress and checking the price as she addressed Aubrey.

"I didn't get a date," Aubrey replied simply, shrugging. Jessica looked up at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Aren't you going with Marek Rhodes?" she asked, eager for an answer. The thirst for gossip had obviously returned.

"No," said Aubrey shortly.

"You could still go to the dance without a date," said Jessica. "It'll be fun."

"Nah, I think I'll get a start on my homework," said Aubrey. Always a good excuse, homework. Nobody could doubt it, yet it was almost always a false excuse. Who in their right mind gave up on something they really wanted to attend to get a head start on _homework_? Exactly.

It wasn't long before Jessica and Angela found the dresses they wanted, lined up, and paid, and then they were released out onto the sidewalk, their minds set on the next thing on the agenda.

"We need to go put these back in the car," said Jessica, holding up the large bag from the store.

"Well, I'll go find a bookstore while you're doing that," said Bella. "Just so I'll know where to go right after dinner and we won't have to wander around in the dark for too long."

"Okay, let's meet at that restaurant we saw earlier in…fifteen minutes," said Angela.

"Great," said Bella, waving. "See you." They split, Aubrey following the other two girls off to Jessica's car. They chattered about various things there and back, mainly boys and the dance with mainly Jessica and Angela doing the chattering. But when they reached the restaurant twenty minutes later, Bella was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe she'll be here in a minute," said Aubrey. "Let's get a seat."

They walked inside and were seated by a blonde waitress with a severely forced smile plastered onto her face. Significant time passed and still no Bella. Doubtful, they placed their orders, thinking they'd make up time whenever she finally arrived. She never did.

"What if something happened?" asked Angela as the waitress walked away after setting down the bill between the three of them. "We never should have split up."

"Come on, let's go look," said Aubrey, tossing her share of the cost into the center of the table. The other two did so as well and the trio walked out of the restaurant to begin the search. It wasn't a long one, for, much to their surprise, greeting them out on the sidewalk, approaching the restaurant, was none other than Bella, accompanied by the very much unexpected Edward Cullen. Shocked, Aubrey immediately looked up. Clouds had drifted over the sky and the sun it seemed had gone back into its southern retirement.

"Where have you been?" asked Jessica incredulously, her eyes looking Edward up and down suspiciously, and rather hungrily. Aubrey took this to be the probable delicious gossip that would erupt from this scandalous meeting. "We waited forever."

"I got lost. And then I ran into Edward," said Bella. Edward had his eyes on Angela. They flicked to Jessica briefly, and then their line of sight connected dead-on with Aubrey's. In that split second, she felt herself tense.

'_Holy...ah, Cullen...funny how they all look the same, well right that's because--'_ She cut herself off mid-thought, going blank at once in panic '_I forgot...Bella! I wonder where she went...why is he here anyway? Well guess nothing happened then if he was there...I mean...huh the sun didn't last long today at all...'_

"Would it be alright if I joined you?" Edward asked, his eyes leaving Aubrey's, but his mouth tightening the slightest bit. Aubrey hurriedly blanked her mind again, keeping it racing.

"Er...sure," Jessica was saying.

"Um, actually, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting. Sorry," said Angela. Bella shrugged.

"That's fine--I'm not hungry."

"I think you should eat something," said Edward, frowning and looking at her. He turned to Jessica. "Do you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats."

'_Why does he want her alone?_' Aubrey thought, frowning. She tensed again when Edward looked at her.

"Uh, no problem, I guess...," said Jessica hesitantly. Aubrey looked at Bella. Did she really want to be left alone with Edward Cullen? Well...obviously that answer would be YES, but her question to herself was more..._should_ she leave Bella alone with Edward Cullen, so far away from Forks and reassurance. That treaty...did it apply outside of Forks?

Bella winked at them, and Aubrey felt further conflict. Yes she wanted to stay with Edward, of course, and she wanted them to go, but was it the best thing--

"Okay," said Angela. "See you tomorrow, Bella...Edward." She took Jessica's arm and started pulling her away. Aubrey followed them, forcing a grin at Bella, then glancing at Edward without changing face, her eyes a bit more anxious. His gaze on hers seemed intense, threatening...nearly hostile. Aubrey waved, then turned away, feeling the stare on her back as they walked to Jessica's car.

They pulled out of the lot they'd parked in and Jessica waved at Bella through the window, driving off. Aubrey felt as if she could feel Edward's murderous gaze on her back still as they drove onto the highway.

"Don't know _why_ that Edward Cullen hangs out with her," complained Jessica in a scoffing whine. "And she just went with him. I mean it was supposed to be a girls' night out! She just totally ditched us!"

"He just showed up. It wasn't her fault he asked her to dinner," defended Angela. "Besides, it worked out well. We had already eaten and they both hadn't."

"Can we listen to the radio?" interrupted Aubrey, feeling a little sick. The image of Edward's glare of a glance hadn't quite left her mind.

The ride back seemed far longer than the ride there in Aubrey's mind. The music seemed slowed by an excruciating amount so that it was almost unbearable just to sit and wait as the car rumbled on over the concrete and asphalt. The restlessness was making her highly uncomfortable.

When they finally pulled into Aubrey's driveway she jumped out of the backseat in such a hurry it almost seemed rude, pulling her backpack after her and shouting a hurried goodbye and thank you along with a short wave, rushing into her house. She swung the front door inside so forcefully that it almost impacted the wall it was hinged to. Jack looked somewhat alarmed at her entrance.

"Where's the fire?" he asked, brow furrowing in puzzlement.

"Nowhere. Can't talk. Homework," said Aubrey quickly, running back into the hallway. She rushed into her room, closing the door quickly and locking it, then flopping onto her bed and forcing her face into a pillow. She let loose a possibly ear-splitting scream into the fluffy bundle, holding it to her face. It came out a lot quieter luckily. Jack wouldn't have heard.

She sat up, sighing. It was a relief to scream it all out. The built up restlessness had taken its toll for sure. But now Aubrey could think clearly over the more serious situation. He knew. Edward knew. What else could that look have been? Her blocking had not been efficient enough. But then, facing an incredibly old and experienced vampire in an area beyond one's understanding was a pretty forgivable dilemma, Aubrey thought.

She wondered what he would do. Would he hunt her down and threaten her to keep her silence? Would he kill her? No, there was some rule about a treaty with werewolves…But what would happen to Marek? Would he be forced to leave? Evicted from the Cullens' household for exposing the secret? What if they all left? If it got out that they were vampires…would they not be forced to leave?

Aubrey dismissed the topic and tried to distract herself, shaking her head and pulling out her Calculus homework, sketching out a few problems. They distracted her for the most part, but the fear of impending doom was still present in the back of her mind all the while, not forgotten, but merely put off.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW PWEASH MAH HOMIES!**


	10. The Dread

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Marek's mine though. So is Aubrey.**

**REVISED.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The next morning found Aubrey half-heartedly grabbing her book bag before starting off for school. She could skip, but Jack would find out. And if Jack found out, Aubrey's only excuse would be sickness. And if that was the best excuse she could come up with, then Jack would test it. And if_ that_ happened, he'd give her a full exam, being a doctor. She'd tried it before; definitely not worth it.

After the usual lengthy walk along the street, Aubrey reached the school. She stared gloomily up at it, dully wishing it would dematerialize as some sort of mirage or illusion. Or maybe an elaborately colored sandcastle. She looked off down to where the road continued. She could keep walking, maybe hitch a ride once out of Forks, get someone to drive her down to Little Rock where she could live happily ever after, maybe renting a room with the McKiens in her old house, and pretend vampires didn't exist along with Forks, and the entire state of Washington while she was at it. Then she wouldn't have to suffer whatever punishment Edward had for her, knowing their secret.

But it wouldn't be her in trouble, would it? It would be Marek. If she left, as unlikely as that was on its own, Marek would still be here, and he would have to face the consequences on his own. If she stayed, she could explain it away maybe…Or they could leave together. She could leave a note on the fridge and go with Marek somewhere far from the Cullens' wrath. Maybe then they'd be satisfied that she wouldn't reveal them to the town…

Aubrey snorted, shaking her head. Who was she kidding? Even if she did leave, she wouldn't get far without her guilt catching up to her. She couldn't leave Jack. She would not be her brother. Not to mention that Marek would probably resent her for cluing Edward in to her knowledge of their vampiric status. And if that was they case and they went together, there would then be no treaty separating him from his true appetite. As genuine as he had sounded in the car, there was no telling how practiced he was at lying, as much as Aubrey hated to admit it.

Lost in her thoughts, Aubrey didn't notice the time or her location until the bell rang out over the grounds and she looked up to see that she was near the opposite end of the school than where she wanted to be. Turning with a muttered swear, she ran back across the wet grass to the correct classroom, slipping in through the door as Mr. Varner pushed it shut, sliding into her seat, breathing heavily. Mr. Varner gave her a disapproving look, but shook his head and moved on with his lesson.

Trig passed by quickly, followed by Biology and Government respectively. As always, the dreaded things came much quicker than those hoped for. It was a fact of life. And because of this fact, it was no time before Aubrey found herself drudging through the grass towards the English room, taking her seat and laying her head down on her books with a sigh. The clock read that she had a good ten minutes until class actually started, but of course the warped speed of the day took away those ten minutes in the time it took to bat an eyelash, and then class began with Marek's desk was turned around to hers, occupant already situated and looking expectant.

"Hello," he said, looking at her with a smile. Aubrey met his gaze, melting inside. Today his irises seemed darker, black and bruised. He spoke again before she could comment. "I hear tell that you were in Port Angeles yesterday."

"Er...yes..." said Aubrey awkwardly.

"With Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber, and Bella Swan?"

"Yes. And Edward Cullen showed up and took Bella to dinner," added Aubrey. Marek narrowed his eyes.

"That explains it..." he muttered. Aubrey looked confused. "Alice said something. Apparently they're a couple now. Since yesterday."

"Bella and Edward are a _couple_?" asked Aubrey, taken aback. Marek nodded. Aubrey blinked. "When did that happen!?"

"They've been speaking for a while now," he said. "And Edward's pretty obsessed with her. Like last night. After he dropped her off at home, just a little while later he was back up at her house watching her sleep."

"You know that's very creepy," said Aubrey matter-of-factly. "But doesn't he fall as--"

"We can't sleep," explained Marek. Aubrey nodded. Well. Bella and Edward together. That explained the day before in Port Angeles a little. But…

"Do you watch me sleep?" she asked, suddenly severe. Marek smirked guiltily.

"Only once," he said. Aubrey narrowed her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked, dreading the answer. "Did I talk?"

Marek's lips twitched. Aubrey's ears turned red in mortification. Marek winced, leaning away.

"What?" asked Aubrey. Marek nodded at her ears.

"I haven't fed in a while," he said, gripping the table slightly. "Alice is taking Edward and I later. The call of your blood is increasing. It's usually resistible."

"Oh..." said Aubrey, moving her hair in front of her ears quickly. Nothing more was discussed, for, at that moment, Mr. Banner decided to begin class.

The rest of the day seemed boring once Marek had left, in Aubrey's opinion. She picked at her lunch, not hungry enough to eat it, and stayed out on the sidelines during basketball. Jack didn't come home until late that evening, claiming he had an extended meeting. Not unusual, but Aubrey got a feeling...

She finished her homework, checking her email as she always did, but no news. When she went to bed, Jack was in the living room watching a sitcom, drinking a beer. She said goodnight and walked back to her room, closed the door and turned. An icy hand covered her mouth before she could scream.

"Shh, it's me," said Marek, his beautiful now-butterscotch eyes staring into her wide green ones comfortingly. "It's okay...calm down..." Aubrey removed his hand from her face.

"What are you_ doing_ here?" she hissed, her heart rate slowing back to normal. "_How_ did you get in here?" Marek sighed, walking over to her bed and taking a seat.

"They know that you know. Edward read your mind in Port Angeles and saw that you knew his power. He, of course, immediately suspected me. I'm not his favorite vampire, you see," he explained. Aubrey sighed.

"I tried to block him out. I focused on other things, like you said, but my thoughts kept on slipping back."

"It's alright. They would have found out anyway, with Alice's little foresight," said Marek carelessly, waving a hand gloomily. "They're saying I can't tell you anything else, or talk to you anymore. Edward's on the warpath." He glared. "Even though he told _Bella_ everything and is so justified in _that_. And the way he _denies_ it is just…" He broke off in a frustrated growl. Aubrey glanced at the door warily, in case Jack had heard. Marek was still muttering. "Psht…I know what I'm doing…he thinks I'm so irresponsible, I'm two decades older than he is…"

"What are they going to do?" asked Aubrey, looking at Marek. He looked up at her with his golden eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, they'll call a meeting about it, I suppose. They're always solving things with meetings." He rubbed his temples with his fingers, closing his eyes. Aubrey bit her lip.

"What if they kill me, just to keep it a secret?" she asked. "After all, it does endanger all of them…"

"They wouldn't try it. Carlisle knows Jack from work and respects him. He wouldn't want him to suffer that," said Marek, not opening his eyes.

"So what is this meeting?"

"They want to speak with you. Spring break starts tomorrow. You'll have the weekend, then, on Monday, I'll pick you up and bring you to their house." Aubrey gulped. All of the Cullens wanted to speak with her? She'd be alone with a group of resentful vampires…

"Why not on the weekend?" she asked, trying to keep her mind off of her fear.

"Edward won't be there then," said Marek. "He's bringing Bella on Monday. You'll have a human voucher. Consider that a bonus." Aubrey sighed with relief. Bella would be there. So nothing would happen. Still, a great sadness pulled at her, and she walked over to the bed, sitting down beside Marek and holding her forehead in a hand.

"Why did you tell me?" she asked miserably, voice cracking. "Why did you tell me if it was going to cause all of this trouble?" Marek paused, his eyes going distant.

"I've been trying to figure that out myself," he said quietly, more to himself. He looked at her and frowned. "Don't look like that," he said. Aubrey looked up at him, aware of her eyes blurring over. She felt a sudden icy touch on her arm and realized Marek had reached out comfortingly. She blinked and the tears cleared her vision, revealing Marek's face set with determination. "Aubrey, don't worry," he said. "I'll straighten things out. Nothing will happen. As long as you promise not to tell anyone, there is no reason why the Cullens shouldn't be understanding. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you." He looked at her earnestly, his hand moving from her arm to her face and wiped away a tear. "I promise."

Aubrey nodded, reaching up and rubbing her eyes on a sleeve, sniffing. Marek smiled warmly, encouraging.

"I'll pick you up here on Monday in the morning. I'll keep watch until Jack leaves just to be sure," he said.

"Gotchya," said Aubrey, nodding again and managing a smile in return. Marek got to his feet, taking a step forward. He bent down and gave Aubrey a swift kiss on the cheek, then started for her window.

"Goodbye," he said, opening it and hopping out into the rain so fast he was blurred. The window shut.

"Bye..." said Aubrey to her empty room.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW!**


	11. The Preparation

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Twilight_! NUUU!**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

A strange noise echoing through the house awoke Aubrey the next morning from her difficult sleep. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, trying to decipher what it could be. It sounded like gasping...muffled sharp gasping. Jack.

She shot out of her bed, throwing her legs over the side and walking out into the hallway quickly. She peered inot her father's room, finding it empty. She listened. The sounds were coming from the main room. Aubrey turned and walked through the kitchen, turning to see her father sitting on the couch. He was crying. Aubrey's mouth opened slightly as her eyes moved from her father's face down to the box in front of him. A box still unpacked from the move.

She saw a book open on Jack's lap and her eyes began to sting with the beginnings of tears. It was an old family album, one of the few they owned. Jack's trembling hands held the book open to a page with a picture of his son seven years before. It was becoming wet with tears as they fell upon the page, forming dark spots. Aubrey glided over to him, putting a hand softly on his shoulder. He didn't look up.

"What did I do?" he asked in a shaky voice. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, Dad," said Aubrey consolingly. "It wasn't your fault."

"He's my son...I drove him away somehow..."

"It's not your FAULT!" said Aubrey strongly. Jack looked up at her glumly. "It's his own stupid fault! Don't blame yourself for what that dumbass did!"

"Aubrey..." said Jack, his voice growing more solid. "Mind your language..."

"Dad! He just walked out! He just left us like Mo-" She broke off, tears suddenly choking her. She hadn't even realized she was crying until now. Jack pulled her down beside him on the couch, draping an arm over her shoulder comfortingly. His tears seemed to be gone in the face of hers.

"Grace left because of me," he said. "I know that for a fact. I also know you blame yourself for that. It was all me. You know why. You get mad at me for the exact same reason. Like with Little Miss Thriftway. Can't say I blame you..." he shook his head. "But Guy was waiting to get out of our household for years. He hates me. It is my fault, and I have to live with that knowledge. The knowledge that I drive my children away from me..." He stopped, his voice breaking. Aubrey hugged him.

"You don't drive your children away, Dad," she said. "I won't leave you."

"No, I want you to get out eventually, I do," said Jack. "Just...don't disappear without a trace..."

"You know I won't."

They sat there, leaning on one another on the couch for a few minutes. Aubrey stared blankly at the picture of her brother. His cocky smile…dark hair…green eyes…_her_ eyes. How he infuriated her. They broke apart, Jack smiling now, his sadness remedied.

"Come on. Breakfast time," he said, putting the picture book down in the box, and kicking the box over to the wall, out of the way. He bounded over to the kitchen area, his jaunty personality returning quickly. Aubrey slowly stood, following him. His now-bright attitude was affecting her. She smiled as he struck a kingly pose, cracking some eggs into a bowl and beginning to scramble. What would they do without each other?

The mood remained cheery for the rest of breakfast, leading into the late morning. Jack and Aubrey pulled out an ancient-looking Candyland game that they'd obviously had since she was a toddler. There were red stains on the box from where Aubrey had left a halfway-sucked candycane one long lost Christmas. Jack was losing.

"Damnit! I'm stuck in the Candycane Forest again!" shouted Jack, slamming his little green piece down on the candycane space. Aubrey laughed triumphantly, moving ahead two green spaces up by the Ice Cream Sea. The doorbell rang and Jack got up to answer it.

"Ah...hi...and what are you selling?" Aubrey heard him ask.

"Hello Mr. Neils. I'm here to speak to your daughter," said an all too familiar musical voice. Aubrey froze, turning white as a sheet, her eyes wide.

"Oh...and who are you?" asked Jack.

"Sorry, we've not been introduced. My name is Marek Rhodes. We spoke on the phone once," said the voice. Aubrey stood up.

"Ah yeah, the academic son-in-law!" exclaimed Jack. Aubrey could almost hear him smirking. Oh why did he have to answer the door? She walked over, straightening her shirt.

"Hi," she said, not looking at the overbearingly attractive boy in the doorway, but rather at her father, who, predictably, was smirking. "Dad, it's your turn," she said pointedly.

"Fine fine, come on in, Marek, we were just playing Candyland," said Jack, turning and walking back inside the house. Aubrey glanced up at her project partner, fully aware of her blazing red ears.

"Why are you here?" she hissed under her breath.

"Thought I'd stop by," said Marek. He smirked at her, gliding past. Aubrey closed the door, her eyes burning along with her ears.

"She always wins this stupid game..." muttered Jack, pulling a yellow card, which landed him right onto the space with the black spot. "Damn!" Aubrey retook her seat on the couch as Marek settled into a chair they'd pulled in from the kitchen. She deftly took a card and moved two purple spaces ahead. Jack sighed sadly, then looked up at their guest. "So, why are you here, Marek?"

"Well, Mr. Neils--"

"Jack."

"--Jack, I was going to ask your permission to take Aubrey out to lunch today," he said. Jack raised an eyebrow, his eyes moving to his red-eared daughter, who was glancing at Marek suspiciously. Marek winked at her.

"Well...it's fine with me," said Jack, his old smirk crossing his face once more as he pulled a card and threw it aside with a small shake of the head. "You up for it, Aubrey?"

"Yes..." mumbled Aubrey, drawing a card and moving two more green spaces. "And I win."

"Every time!" exclaimed Jack, knocking her piece off the board in frustration.

"Ready to go" Aubrey asked Marek, standing.

"If you wish," he responded, standing as well.

"Alright then, go on," grumbled Jack, knocking his own Candyland piece over broodingly. "It was nice to meet you, Marek."

"Likewise," said Marek with a smirk. Aubrey deliberately walked to the door and out into the...sun? She looked up.

Sure enough, the sun was shining brightly in the sky. The cloud that had blocked it a few minutes before had moved, leaving the glowing orb to project it's rays onto the planet's surface. Aubrey looked around as Marek stepped out of her house, quickly closing the door. She gasped.

His skin was glittering now as if it were finely sculpted of white crystal. It only enhanced his already superhuman beauty, rendering Aubrey speechless. He looked at her, then down at himself, then back at her, smirking.

"You like?" he asked, twirling. Showoff.

"I...I..." stuttered Aubrey, totally unprepared for this. "I...is it real?" Marek walked over to her and moved an icy, sparkling hand across her cheek in a caress.

"As real as you," he said. Aubrey stared into his golden eyes. They kept this eye contact for a moment, then Aubrey blinked, looking away.

"But...why are you here?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Like I said, I'm taking you out to lunch," he said. Aubrey raised her eyebrow.

"Lunch for who?" she asked warily. Marek laughed.

"Foolish mortal, tricks are for kids," he said, placing a cold hand on her lower back and steering her towards his car.

Once inside, Marek no longer shimmered like a newfound jewel from the deep, but Aubrey still could not keep her eyes off of him. She was so absorbed by his presence that she hardly noticed the alarmingly speedy driving.

"Are you feeling better today?" asked Marek, looking at her after a while. Aubrey blinked, breaking her trance, then nodded. She found she really was feeling better. More optimistic, anyway.

"Yes, sleep really does wonders," she said. Marek sighed.

"I wish I could sleep. I have too much time on my hands as it is, and with the entire night free to do as I please, I can hardly stand staying with the Cullens all the time. Though Emmett is rather amusing to wrestle with..." He smirked. Aubrey's eyes widened. In a match against Emmett, Marek didn't look as if he stood a chance. Emmett could surely snap him like a twig.

"Where do you go," asked Aubrey, "if you don't stay with them?"

"I wander throughout the northwest," said Marek. "Or I hunt sometimes. Sometimes I wander into bigger cities and find their 24-hour entertainments, but a lot of the time I watch you sleep." Aubrey choked.

"You watch me sleep? You said you only did it once!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, that was the first time," said Marek, grinning guiltily. "Well Edward did it so often and took such joy in it, I had to know what the fuss was about. And he must have some real sense of humor after all because it _is_ incredibly entertaining." Aubrey chose not to comment, instead staring out of the window with a snort. The rest of the drive passed quickly and they arrived soon enough.

"Here we are," said the angel, parking the Trans-Am and looking at his distracted passenger.

"Wha?" she asked. Marek sniggered, climbing out of the car. Not a second later, Aubrey's door was being opened for her. She climbed out, rolling her eyes at him.

"I don't think I can get used to that speed thing," she said. Marek laughed. The restaurant he had chosen was positioned at the time so that the building cast a shadow over the parking lot where they were. He had really done his research. Aubrey looked around at the unfamiliar scenery.

"We're not in Forks still, are we?" she asked.

"We're in Port Angeles," said Marek.

"Why?" asked Aubrey.

"I felt like driving a ways," said Marek. "And so nobody we know comes in, sees us, and gets the wrong idea." His eyes plainly told her he was thinking of Jessica. She nodded, following him inside.

They were seated in no time by a smitten waitress who couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Marek. She didn't even seem to notice Aubrey staring at her.

"Two Pepsi's," said Marek, articulating each word so that it would penetrate the blonde's daze. She nodded vaguely, writing the order down without looking and walked away, head still turned to Marek, resulting in a collision with another waitress. Marek chuckled softly, turning to Aubrey.

"It really is true, all they say about blondes," he said in a low voice. Aubrey gave him a disapproving look.

"I see how you would know. You _make_ it all true. Now really, you come over unexpectedly, you don't even warn me about the sun effect, and you take me out to lunch. You've got to have a reason for it." Marek frowned.

"I could have just wanted to take you out to lunch," he said. Aubrey gave him a sarcastic look. "I could have! But, as you so correctly suspected, there is indeed a reason this time."

"Do tell," said Aubrey.

"Just a little preparation for tomorrow," started Marek. "I'll get you at nine and take you to the Cullens'. Bella doesn't know she's going yet, but Edward plans to tell her in the morning. The main event is welcoming Bella. They know I'm bringing you over, but I think it's best to arrive a bit later just so we catch them in high spirits. Prepare to be lectured. No doubt Carlisle will want to speak with us. Mainly you. I've been being lectured all night." He grimaced and Aubrey nodded. "And you will probably have to have a private conversation with Edward and Alice."

"Why?" asked Aubrey, wary. Marek looked disgruntled.

"Because Edward needs to read your mind and Alice needs to see how it will affect the future," he said. "And I block both. They're going to separate me from you so they can be sure that I'm not blocking anything from their sights." Aubrey nodded slowly.

"So...Bella knows about..."

"Edward told her," confirmed Marek. "But that's alright because they're in_ love_." He made a slight face at the word and Aubrey frowned.

"So it's not alright for me to know...why?" she asked.

"Because there's nothing stopping you from exposing us," said Marek. "Bella is bound by her love for Edward, but you're free to skip off and divulge our secret to the world."

"Hey, I'm bound to you by friendship," pointed out Aubrey, a little resentful. "That's got to count for something." Marek shrugged.

"It's not good enough for dear Mister Edward," he said, rolling his eyes. "He hates me. So wound up about everything. And I'm older than him."

"And you don't know why you told me still?" asked Aubrey.

"Not a clue," said Marek distractedly, but there was a slight look in his eyes that struck Aubrey's interest.

"Are you positive?" she asked. Marek didn't answer.

The waitress returned at that moment with their drinks and Aubrey quickly emptied her glass, having not realized how thirsty she was. Marek sipped his little by little, casually watching her.

"I didn't think you could drink soda," she commented.

"We can, but it's not our preference," said Marek, raising an eyebrow at her pointedly. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

They stopped thier conversation as the waitress returned, no doubt just to lay eyes on Marek once more, and handed Aubrey a grilled cheese she had ordered. Marek, who had claimed to have already eaten (receiving a snort from Aubrey), casually took the check, filling it out absent-mindedly.

"I could pay," said Aubrey.

"I have centuries of money built up," said Marek. "Let me spend it where I will. I'll get more eventually."

"Fine..." said Aubrey, feeling a little guilty nonetheless.

She finished and they returned to the car, making it back to her house in what seemed like no time. Marek parked and waited for a promising cloud to block the sun before getting out and opening Aubrey's door in one fluid motion.

"Did you two have a good time?" asked Aubrey's father as they entered the living room. He sat on the couch, various sandwich ingredients spread out along the table in front of him.

"Excellent," said Marek. "Might I steal her again tomorrow as well? We're having a house party. Around nine in the morning lasting all day."

"Sure, no problem," said Jack. "Unless Aubrey has a problem with it."

"Thank you, sir," said Marek, kissing Aubrey on the cheek before walking back to the door. "I'll see you in the morning, Aubrey," he said, closing the door as he stepped outside.

"Yeah..." said Aubrey vaguely, a hand on the cheek he had kissed, staring at the closed door.

"Good choice. He's attractive..._and_ rich. A little old fashioned, though, like one of those ancient millionaires," said Jack, breaking the silence. He sneered at Aubrey's exasperated face as she walked to the couch and took a seat beside him. She didn't know how much longer she could stand this teasing.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW!**


	12. The Others

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Twilight_.**

**It was really awkward figuring out how to make Aubrey and Marek interact with all of the other vampires, and if you have ANY suggestions whatsoever, tell me please. ENJOY!**

**REVISED**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

At 7:34 the next morning, Aubrey walked into the kitchen, fully dressed and anxious, unable to wait any longer. She had gotten to sleep finally after three hours of tossing and turning only to wake up three hours later, filled with dread. After lying in bed for an hour or so, she got up in resignation and got herself ready, her nerves running high.

Aubrey forced a bowl of Lucky Charms down, knowing she would regret not eating later once she was in the company of those who did not have to eat. They wouldn't have any food, obviously, and the idea of passing out from starvation in the midst of an interrogation did not appeal to her in the slightest. She had dressed in a simple blue t-shirt and dark jeans, wearing her flip flops instead of boots for a change. Time seemed to be eeking along minute by minute, and it felt as if whole days were passing.

In a desperate attempt to speed up the time, Aubrey flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV. South Park. She continued to watch the cartoon-like paper creatures make various gags and references for three episodes straight before Jack emerged from his dark lair of dreamdom, flopping down next to her and watching as well, dressed in a long red and gray robe he reserved especially for the days he was offwork. Kenny had just died again when the doorbell rang. Aubrey shot to her feet, her heart pounding in her ears. She called out a fast goodbye to Jack, who answered with a laugh at the show, and ran out of the door, closing it quickly.

"Well well well. Eager are we?" Aubrey looked up to see Marek, attractive as ever, smirking three inches away from her face. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "You smell nice."

"Good enough to eat?" asked Aubrey, raising an eyebrow. He grinned, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Not quite," he said. "I'm...fasting..." Aubrey snorted and walked past him to the car. He walked over there in time to open her door before she reached it, opening it for her. She rolled her eyes and got in, looking to her left to see Marek in his seat.

"So...for about how much longer do I have to endure this anticipation?" she asked. Marek thought.

"Seven minutes," he said.

"At high speed?" asked Aubrey.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're already on the highway," said Marek. Aubrey looked out to see the forest shooting by and turned back quickly.

"Oh...I see...convenient," she said. Marek nodded.

"So. Did you turn in your paper on me?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Aubrey. "Did you turn in yours?"

"Yes," said Marek. "I got a 97 though."

"Why?" asked Aubrey. "I thought being around for centuries was supposed to make you smart."

"Ha ha. He made a little note that I talked about you like you were a cheeseburger, which is completely ridiculous because I don't even know that much about cheeseburgers," said Marek. Aubrey began to laugh.

"You put that in your paper?"

"Well yes, it's about you," said Marek. Aubrey laughed harder.

"Well, I can't talk. I got an 89. Didn't say enough about you apparently," she said. Marek looked at her.

"Well then you don't know me very well," he said in a low voice. Aubrey looked back at him.

"Should I know you better?" she asked.

"Well probably, we are friends after all," said Marek, turning his eyes back to the road. Aubrey glanced out of the window.

"Friends don't usually kiss each other goodbye," she said quietly. The corners of Marek's mouth twitched.

"Then we're a unique set of friends," he said. Aubrey sighed quietly, turning away from him.

They pulled off of the highway onto a smaller unpaved road, winding along at high speed past the many old trees. Aubrey stared out as the forest grew less thick, eventually opening into a small...well it would probably be called a clearing, though several cedars were standing tall in it, their high branches stretching out wide, blocking the sunlight. Aubrey gasped at the Cullens' '_humble __abode_'. It was an extremely large, faded white mansion three stories high and excellently restored, for it looked as though it had been around for a century, though perfectly preserved, like something out of a fairy tale. Aubrey had never seen a house like it in her life.

Marek parked the car and got out, standing by her door a second later, and opening it like the gentleman that he thought he was. She got out, whistling in an impressed manner, her eyes wide, still fixed on the mansion.

"Incredible," she said, awed.

"I know," said Marek. "Doesn't quite look like a home though, does it?" Aubrey looked at him.

"Do you miss Maine?" she asked.

"No. I miss England," said Marek with a sigh. "America is just...too new..."

"You're from England?" asked Aubrey.

"Originally," said Marek. Aubrey raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"Well, America existed when you were born," she pointed out.

"Yes, but it needs more castles," said Marek. Aubrey shook her head. Marek looked at her, holding out a hand. "Shall we then?" Aubrey took it.

"Let's," she said, taking a deep breath. Her nerves wormed their way up through her insides and she suddenly found herself wishing that she hadn't eaten after all. Starving was a better way to feel when you were about to puke where you stood.

They walked, slowly but surely, up the stairs and onto the porch, which wrapped around the entire first floor beautifully. Marek opened the door a gap slowly, letting them both sneak inside of the house. A sudden wave of extraordinarily beautiful music filled Aubrey's ears. Piano, beautiful piano. It was nothing she had ever heard before, a kind of lullaby.

Aubrey turned her head to see where the music was coming from and spotted Edward Cullen sitting on a bench in front of a large, magnificent grand piano a short ways away from the door. Bella sat next to him, staring into his face with a look of deep devotion and admiration. Aubrey now saw what Marek meant by _couple_. They looked as if they were already engaged a few days before the wedding. They hadn't noticed their entrance. No doubt Marek was trying to block her entire mind from Edward's consciousness, but Edward seemed too preoccupied with the piano to notice her anyway.

The entrance room of the house was extremely spacious, as if it were several rooms united to create one. The far wall was composed entirely of glass, looking out onto the nature behind the house. Past the piano was a door, which, Aubrey guessed, led into what would be the kitchen, had the Cullens had need for it. On the east side wound an immense curving staircase, stretching to the upper levels.

She felt Marek's icy hand on the small of her back, and looked at him. He moved a finger to his perfect lips, steering her along into the room past the piano. They walked silently, entering the, as Aubrey had guessed, kitchen, and closing the door. Aubrey sighed, looking at Marek, who smirked at her.

"Now I have something to hold over him," he said, laughing. "He prides himself on never being outstealthed."

"Hello Marek," said a slightly irritated voice, making Aubrey jump and whirl around. Edward was standing behind them, Bella entering, her hand brushing a few tears away from her eyes, behind him. Marek cursed under his breath, turning as well.

"Aubrey?" asked Bella, her eyebrows raised in surprise. Aubrey glanced at Marek. So she didn't know yet...

"Hi Bella," she replied, waving slightly, nervous under Edward's intense gaze. "I uh...am here for the house party." She laughed weakly, feeling her resolve drain away under the heat of Edward's glare.

"You have no idea how dangerous for you this is," he said in a deadly whisper. "Knowing all of this."

"Wait...she knows?" exclaimed Bella. "How does she know? I thought I was the only one..."

"He told me," said Aubrey, nodding at Marek, who was staring Edward down defensively. The door behind the couple suddenly opened and a striking, pale, blonde-haired man in his thirties entered, smiling at the foursome, two of which were glaring at each other with intense loathing.

"Well I see they've arrived," said Dr. Carlisle Cullen, smiling. "You must be Aubrey."

"Er...yeah..." said Aubrey, shaking his icy hand awkwardly. Her expectations of the meeting were completely convoluted by now, and she discarded them, expecting the unexpected now.

"I know your father. He is an amusing man," said Carlisle. Aubrey felt her ears turning red. She knew how Jack was at home. She couldn't imagine what he was like around people his own age at work. Just as obnoxious no doubt. "Edward, have you met Aubrey?" Carlisle continued as if he didn't notice the daggers shooting between Edward's and Marek's eyes.

"We've been briefly acquainted," said the bronze-haired vampire, turning his gaze from Marek's face to Aubrey's. "Edward," he said simply, extending a hand.

"Aubrey," said Aubrey, shaking Edward's hand awkwardly. "And I'm really sorry for knowing too much..."

"It's not your fault," sighed Edward, his eyes flicking angrily back up to Marek's. Bella put a hand on his shoulder and his face relaxed somewhat, but he didn't take his eyes off of him. Aubrey was vaguely aware of Marek's hand still on the small of her back. Her insides fluttered.

"Are they here?" asked a lovely voice from a room connected to the kitchen on the south side.

"Yes, Esme," said Carlisle. He looked at the foursome. "Aubrey, we need to have a conference with you in the dining room, please," he said. Aubrey looked at Marek, who inclined his head slightly. Bella looked confused.

"Is Aubrey in trouble?" she asked, sensing a slight wariness.

"It has to do with the protection of our secret," said Carlisle.

"Which Marek so eagerly disclosed," added Edward in an undertone. A low sound came from the back of Marek's throat, like a hiss.

"She won't tell anyone," he said.

"We can't be too sure until we talk to her," said Carlisle. "No offense," he added to Aubrey, who nodded. "Bella, we're sorry, but we need to have Edward present for this. You're welcome to come too."

"Sure," said Bella, looking at Aubrey, who was sighing in relief at this. They walked into the dining room, taking seats at a long wooden table that already sat Emmett, an irritable-looking Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. A young woman with long auburn hair falling in waves down by her shoulders sat across the table. Aubrey assumed her to be the 'Esme' whom Carlisle had called to before. His wife.

They all took a seat, Aubrey and Marek sitting opposite Bella and Edward, Emmett on Aubrey's left, then Rosalie. They were opposite Alice and Jasper, who sat next to Edward, then Bella, then Carlisle, Esme by Marek. Aubrey was slightly glad that she wasn't the only uncomfortable human there. Bella looked anything but at home. As they were all seated, a relaxed calm overtook Aubrey and she felt her tension loosen in her muscles, but at the same time she noted Jasper's eyes on her. The memory of his power came back to her and she fidgeted uncomfortably through the relaxation. Carlisle spoke first.

"Well Aubrey, you know why you're here. You know our secret. What are you planning on doing now?" he asked. Aubrey felt the eyes of seven vampires and one human on her and her ears went red.

"I suppose...go on with my life not speaking about it to anybody?" she suggested.

"She can't possibly live with the knowledge that vampires walk among her and keep it silent," said Edward incredulously, his eyes on Carlisle. "She has enough evidence to prove her sanity and she can't possibly keep it to herself. Eventually she'd tell someone and we'd be revealed." It seemed that the trial's ultimate judge was Carlisle. Aubrey felt comforted by this. He seemed fair and just.

"She wouldn't," said Marek darkly. "And you know it."

"I _can't_ know it, _Marek_, because _you_ are blocking her _mind_! I can't be sure of anything she's capable of!" exclaimed Edward.

"You can't see Bella's mind," shot Marek. "You trusted her with your secret and you can't read her mind anymore than mine or Aubrey's!" Edward gritted his teeth.

"That's different," he said. "I love Bella! I'm not just using her as a temporary plaything!" Aubrey felt herself unsettle at that statement and doubts suddenly began to rise in her mind like an army. Was he just toying with her? Perhaps he had toyed with Sarah Barnes before finally taking it upon himself to...end her...

"I'm not using Aubrey as a plaything!" retorted Marek furiously. Edward glared cooly.

"Well I'll never know, will I? You're too busy blocking me out to try and convince me otherwise."

"Unlike the others here, I actually care about the sanctity of my own mind," hissed Marek. "I don't like anyone invading it!"

"You're getting very off-topic here," said Carlisle, breaking off the argument. "Now, Marek if you could remove the block on Aubrey's mind, Edward can take a quick look and see if she's trustworthy, then we'll be able to make a quicker and better informed judgement than one based merely on a promise."

"I swear, I'm not going to tell," said Aubrey persistently. "I haven't so far."

"So far..." muttered Edward. Bella looked up at him.

"Edward...from what I know of Aubrey she wouldn't go tell something like this." Edward glanced at her, softening.

"We still have to know for sure," he said. Aubrey looked at Marek imploringly.

"Just lower the block for a minute," she coaxed. "Just so he can see that I mean no harm." Marek was still staring at Edward, his expression scathing. Edward rolled his eyes, looking back with an almost equal expression.

"Marek, honestly, you are being utterly intolerable. Let me just see if we can trust her," he said.

"Will you let her free of this trouble once you've seen?" asked Marek.

"That depends on the results," said Rosalie. Marek looked at Aubrey.

"Just let him see," she said earnestly. Marek frowned, his brow furrowing, but the next second Edward sighed in satisfaction, smirking at Marek, who smiled grimly back at him, his eyes resentful.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Very," said Edward. "We can trust her." His mouth turned down in a frown the next moment and Aubrey guessed that Marek had reinstated the block. She looked up at him.

"See, that wasn't so hard," she muttered reassuringly. "You had no reason to worry." Marek scoffed, standing.

"Well if you all are quite finished with the interrogation, can Edward go back to escorting his guest, and I can go back to escorting _mine_?" he asked.

"No one's stopping you, Marek," said Carlisle calmly, sighing.

"Come on," said Marek, pulling Aubrey up from the chair as he glared around the table, at Rosalie and Edward in particular. Aubrey stumbled over the chair legs as he tugged her along a little harder than necessary. She threw a last thankful look at the seated group, and followed Marek out of the room.

"What's the matter?" she asked as she followed him to the staircase, jogging to keep up. Marek turned, looking irritable.

"They just get on my nerves...I'm not used to being part of a pack," he said, rubbing his forehead, breathing deep. He sighed, and stopped at the foot of the stairs, closing his eyes. "Just give me a moment."

"Alright..." said Aubrey, grateful for the stop. A few seconds passed in silence, then Marek's eyes opened once more, calmer.

"Right then...come on," he said, starting up the stairs. Aubrey followed him, eager to see the rest of the mansion.

"Why is that wall made of glass?" she asked, indicating the south wall.

"This house is the one place we don't have to worry about being discovered," said Marek. "We don't have to hide. They made it open for that reason, to let in the sunlight."

The staircase stopped on the second floor on a long hallway. Marek led her along down the right side, showing her Carlisle's study and library, which was joined to Esme's study. Aubrey stopped by the study, staring at a large wooden cross hanging on the wall. Marek looked at it.

"I hear Carlisle carved it himself sometime around 1630," he said. Aubrey cocked her head to one side.

"He was a good craftsman," she said.

"Still is," said Marek, turning to continue the tour. Down the hall was Rosalie and Emmett's room, then Alice and Jasper's room, connected to Jasper's study.

"Are you sure this is Jasper's room too?" asked Aubrey when they looked into the bedroom, which looked far too feminine to hold a male occupant.

"Jasper's study really is 'his' room. This is both of theirs', but Alice is the main commander," said Marek. Aubrey nodded.

On the third floor was Carlisle's room, which he shared with Esme, Edward's room at the end, and Marek's room, the guest room, on the opposite end than Edward's for obvious reasons. Aubrey found the lack of beds slightly disturbing, but the fact that they didn't sleep had to have some accompaniments.

Marek's room didn't have many unique features about it, but there was a TV on one wall by shelves of DVDs of all kinds. Aubrey sat on the lone couch in the center of the room, looking at the DVD collection with a slightly open mouth.

"You uh...like movies?" she asked. Marek glanced at the immense collection.

"Yes. Some of their subjects I've lived through, but I find them immensely entertaining," he said. "That was part of the reason I crossed the Atlantic. The movie industry was kicking off, and I wanted to watch it fly."

"You were turned in England then?" asked Aubrey. Marek nodded. "How did it...feel?" Marek paused, sighing deeply as he thought.

"Excruciating," he said. "Three days of unimaginable pain. You couldn't even comprehend it. Eventually you give up screaming because you know it won't do you any good and you hope for death, which ironically is actually what's going on. Your body dies as the venom fills you with new life."

"Do you remember who turned you?" asked Aubrey.

"Yes," said Marek, his voice trailing off. He walked around Aubrey to the couch in the center of his room and flopped down onto it, sighing. Aubrey walked around and sat next to him, looking into his face.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"They hate me here," said Marek. "All of them, not just Edward. Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper are angry at me for telling you, Alice mainly because she can't tell what will come of it. My blocking makes it difficult for her to see me. Emmett is disapproving because he doesn't fully trust me, though he is more laid-back than the others. Esme, I think, wants to trust me, but because I was not turned by them or forseen like Alice and Jasper, I'm still sort of a stranger living in their household. Carlisle is accepting and that's why I'm still here, but I can see his patience slipping." He gritted his teeth. "When I first met them they told me about this alternate lifestyle and I turned them down immediately, but after a while it kept reappearing in my mind and finally I tracked them down to accept, but by then they'd already built up this..." He waved a hand around. "This...family."

"You feel left out," said Aubrey. Marek nodded.

"Which is strange. Vampires don't usually form packs like this, based on love instead of a hierarchy of power. Usually they travel in pairs, or groups of three, if not alone."

"Do you like being alone more?" asked Aubrey. Marek held her gaze with his own, hesitating to answer.

"I'm conflicted," he said finally, standing and pulling Aubrey to her feet. "Come on, there's more of the house..." Aubrey could tell he wouldn't return to this subject anytime soon.

As they walked back out into the hallway, Bella and Edward could be seen stepping out onto the same floor. Aubrey threw Bella a smile, which she returned as the two entered Edward's room, closing the door. Aubrey noticed a door to her left.

"And what room is that?" she asked, pointing. Marek glanced at it.

"Oh, that's where they keep all of their illegal dealings," he said. Aubrey snorted.

"What?"

"Oh you know, document forgery, hacking, assorted credit card dealings, the usual," he said carelessly. Aubrey glanced back at the door with slight discomfort.

"Wow...rich, criminal activity, vampires...it's the fantasy mafia," she said. Marek snorted, putting an arm around her shoulder. Her skin shuddered while her heart pounded. There was a loud crash from Edward's room suddenly, and Marek and Aubrey turned around, walking over, shortly joined by two blurs. They opened the door to see Edward sitting on the couch, holding the curled up form of Bella.

"Can we come in?" asked one of the blurs next to Aubrey. She turned and saw that they were Alice and Jasper.

"Go ahead!" called Edward. Alice danced into the room, followed by Marek. Aubrey lingered by Jasper briefly before entering as well.

"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch and we came to see if you would share," said Alice.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," said Edward. Aubrey was glad to see he had a sense of humor. Marek struck a sore look.

"Always the selfish one," he said, clicking his tongue. Edward opened his mouth to retort, but Jasper cut in.

"Actually, Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?" he asked.

Aubrey glanced at Marek in puzzlement, but he was smirking. She looked back at Edward, who looked elated.

"Of course you should bring Bella," said Alice to him.

"Do you want to go?" asked Edward.

"Sure. Um, where are we going?" asked Bella.

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball. You'll see why." Aubrey stood there awkwardly, not wanting to seem intrusive. Alice turned her eyes to her.

"Do you want to come watch?" she asked. Aubrey felt relieved.

"Sure...I mean, if nobody minds..." Her eyes flicked to Edward.

"No, it's no problem with me," said Edward, smiling a crooked smile that would make any girl go weak at the knees. Aubrey didn't, however. Her affections seemed preoccupied...

"I'll pick you up when it's time," said Marek. Aubrey nodded.

"Will I need an umbrella?" asked Bella. The vampires laughed.

"Will she?" asked Jasper, looking at Alice.

"No. The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing," said the girl positively.

"Good then," said Jasper jovially.

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come," said Alice, bounding out of the room.

"Like you don't know," said Jasper, following her.

"What's the game?" asked Aubrey.

"Baseball," said Marek.

"I'm not good at that," said Aubrey, frowning. Marek laughed.

"Well good, because you're not allowed to play. You're a spectator. Play ball with us, and you're guaranteed a trip to the ER," said Marek.

"Vampires like baseball?" asked Bella, rolling her eyes.

"It's the American pastime," said Edward.

"Come on," said Marek to Aubrey. "I'll need to take you home until game time."

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW CHERIES!**


	13. The Game

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Twilight._**

**REVISED**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Well hello again, Marek," said Jack from behind the kitchen counter as the door opened to admit them into the living room. "How was the party?"

"Wonderful," said Marek. "We're actually having a baseball game later tonight and I'd love it if Aubrey could come." Aubrey was staring away from Jack, her ears bright red as she felt Marek's arm around her waist.

"Baseball? Sure, no problem," said Jack, glancing at Aubrey and smirking. "But you won't want to be on her team. She's terrible."

"Dad!"

"Don't worry, Jack, I'm sure she'll do fine," said Marek. "But it will still be an hour or so until the game."

"Well, feel free to hang out here until the game," said Jack, gesturing around the room.

"Thank you, sir," said Marek, grinning stunningly. Jack smiled back like the kind host he was, though Aubrey could plainly see he was trying to mimic Marek's wide grin. Then, while Marek turned away momentarily, he winked at Aubrey, rubbing his thumb and forefinger together and raising an eyebrow. She threw him a mortified look, following Marek to the couch and taking a seat next to him.

The hours stretched by with Jack interrogating Marek about his family, Maine, how he liked it in Forks, if he'd ever been to Arkansas, the insanity of the weather, and little suggestive comments here and there with a glance at Aubrey, whose face was growing redder by the minute.

"I'll be right back," she said, getting up and walking out of the room. She closed the door to her bedroom slowly behind her and walked calmly to her bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it over her face. She the proceeded to scream her lungs out into the cotton. Jack was absolutely _infuriating_. It was unbelievable how much he was embarrassing her. She was seriously regretting returning to her house after the visit to the Cullens. Aubrey looked over at the clock on her night table exasperatedly. Only a little more to go, thank the lord and all other dieties watching down on her in her present agony.

She took a deep breath, straightened up, brushed her hair back behind her ears, and walked back out of her room, entering the kitchen area. She froze stock-still as the conversation in the living room reached her ears. Jack was talking to Marek.

"What are your intentions?"

"My...intentions?"

"Yes, with my daughter."

"To take her to go play baseball."

"I mean in the long run. Do you intend to get married?"

"What?"

"How do I know you're not just using my daughter for a quick spring fling, then it's off to the next easy catch along the line?"

"I swear, that is not my intention."

"Swear on what?"

"Er...the Bible?"

"DAD!"

Jack and Marek turned to see Aubrey standing there, her face beat red, matching her flaming eyes.

"Hi honey," said Jack innocently.

"It's time to go now," said Aubrey, walking to the door and opening it, motioning for Marek to join her, but he was already at her side. They walked out into the driveway, closing the door behind them. It reopened as Aubrey was climbing into the passenger seat.

"Your sworn promise isn't good enough, I hope you know! That swear on the Bible thing doesn't fly with me! How do I know you're not an athiest!?" Jack called after them before slamming the door shut. Aubrey brought a hand to her forehead in embarrassment, sinking low in her seat as Marek closed his door and started up the car.

"Your father is quite the character," he pointed out.

"Don't remind me..." said Aubrey from beneath her hand. They pulled out of the driveway and sped along the street. After a significant amount of time in which she recovered, she turned to him. "What _are_ your intentions?" Marek smirked.

"Friends," he said.

"You sure?" asked Aubrey. Marek laughed in reply. Aubrey's heart sank slightly. "You're not just keeping me as a plaything are you?"

"Absolutely not," said Marek, his grin vanishing. "Edward doesn't know what he's talking about." There was a long silence as Aubrey stared out of the window sullenly. She looked back at Marek, who seemed lost in thought.

"Sure you don't want to get married?" she asked with a smile. That sent Marek laughing, answering her question well enough. She turned back towards the window.

They only drove for a short while, pulling off into a secluded clearing off the side of the highway. Marek got out, opening Aubrey's door for her. She stepped out, looking around.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know," said Marek, "but my car can't make it. Edward's picking up Bella, then getting us."

"In what?" asked Aubrey warily.

"The Jeep," said Marek.

"Jeep? How many cars do they_ own_?" exclaimed Aubrey incredulously.

"Tons, trust me," said Marek. Aubrey had little reason to doubt him.

A few minutes passed in silence before the faint roaring of a car could be heard. Marek put an arm around Aubrey and led her to the road, stopping as the biggest Jeep Aubrey had ever seen screeched to a stop in front of them. Aubrey could see a nervous Bella strapped into the front seat in some sort of harness.

"Hello Eddy," said Marek with a smirk.

"Hello Mary," said Edward, his face remaining stony. Aubrey couldn't suppress a snort. Marek raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so it's girl names is it, Edwina?" he asked. Edward gave him a look.

"Honestly, Marek, this is childish. You're old enough to behave yourself; just get in the Jeep," he said. Marek sniggered, hoisting Aubrey up into the off-road vehicle easily with one arm and hopping in after her. She strapped herself into the odd harness, noting that Marek merely laid back casually.

"This won't be too painful will it?" asked Aubrey.

"No. Just long and rough," said Edward from the front.

"You probably won't enjoy it," said Marek. Aubrey turned to him.

"And you will?" she asked, eyebrow raised. Marek smirked and nodded, putting his hands behind his head as they hurtled down the highway.

After a while they turned off throuhg the forest, mounting a mountain path obviously not intended for popular use, let alone car use at all. Aubrey wondered how Bella was feeling as she bounced around in her harness, because she herself feeling as though she were about to break through the straps and fly out onto a boulder at any second. She looked at the vampires. Edward remained firmly behind the wheel as though there were no turbulence at all while Marek was as relaxed as he had been on the highway, his eyes half-closed lazily as they jolted up the path. Both had huge grins stretched over their faces, thoroughly amused, much to Aubrey's incredulity.

Finally they stopped, a slight drizzle falling as they pulled to a stop. Edward put the Jeep in park and turned to unstrap Bella, who seemingly couldn't figure out the harness. Aubrey unclipped herself easily enough and climbed down to the ground. As soon as her foot touched the rocks, however, all of the jolting and jerking of the past hour caught up with her in the form of a wave of dizzyness surging through her head. She stumbled backwards, nearly falling. Marek was at her side instantly, leaning to catch her as she toppled backwards and placing her neatly back on her feet, one hand on her elbow holding her steady.

"Have a nice trip, see you next fall," he said, grinning. Aubrey gave him an unamused look.

"A hundred years of life and that's the best you can come up with?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were a critic," replied Marek in mock offense, walking around Aubrey so that his arm looped around her waist.

"I haven't forgotten the last time yet," Bella was saying to Edward. Aubrey looked over at them. Bella looked extremely nervous, while Edward was smiling softly at her.

"It seems I'm going to have to tamper with your memory..." said Edward. He pulled Bella from the Jeep and set her on the ground.

"Tamper with my memory?" she asked.

"Something like that," said Edward, putting his hands on either side of her on the Jeep, cornering her. Marek laughed.

"Come along, Aubrey, I don't want your eyes burning out from the extremety of this next scene," he said, placing a cold white hand over Aubrey's eyes and leading her protesting away from the Jeep. The crunch of gravel under their feet turned to the rustle of damp leaves and foliage as they entered the woods.

"Where are we going?" asked Aubrey, tiring of the darkness that covered her eyes.

"The field. I'm going to carry you."

"What?" snapped Aubrey at the latter bit, but Marek had already in one fluid movement removed his hand from her eyes and swept up her body into his arms, taking off like a shot. Aubrey stared in shock at the trees and woodland blurring into the distance as she looked over Marek's shoulder. She slowly turned her upper body, her hands fixed around Marek's neck like a cat's claws on a tree trunk for safety, looking into the oncoming forest. Trees were shooting by on either side as Marek maneuvered amongst them, missing each barely, as if he were purposefully running towards them only to divert his course at the last second. Aubrey's claws tightened.

"Voila, le voyage est finie," said Marek, halting so suddenly that Aubrey's head spun. Marek let her down onto the wet ground slowly, holding her until absolutely sure she had her balance.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, looking around.

"Just a little that way," said Marek, pointing. "Edward and Bella should be getting here once they're done playing doctor." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"So, are we playing baseball in the woods?" .

"Ah ah ah, not you" corrected Marek, holding up one finger.

"Sorry, are _you_ playing baseball in the woods?"

"No. We are playing over there," said Marek, indicating the direction in which the others were.

"Then why aren't we going over there?" asked Aubrey, confused.

"I don't know," said Marek, crossing his arms and shrugging. "You tell me." Aubrey stared at him.

"Come on," she said, lightly slapping his shoulder as she walked off. He smirked, following her.

They emerged into a field the size of several football fields jammed together and surrounded by woods, not to mention with a few mountains in the background. Aubrey stared around, jaw slack, vaguely noticing Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle already scattered around the field in a sort of unmarked diamond. Esme and Rosalie were situated on a hill nearby overlooking the entire field. Marek nudged Aubrey in that general direction, and then sped down to join the other players. Aubrey began to walk over to Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, the third of whom turned and ran down to the field as well upon seeing her approach.

"Hello Aubrey," said Esme kindly once she reached her.

"It's the blackmailer!" exclaimed Emmett, grinning.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Aubrey, frowning.

"You have our secret, now in return what do you want us to do?" his humor had an edge, but he laughed it off. Aubrey couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "Run you to school every day? Act as a personal bodyguard or hitman? Make you immortal?" His eyebrow raised. Aubrey opened her mouth in confusion, but at that moment both Emmett's and Esme's attentions were diverted over her shoulder, and Aubrey turned to see Bella and Edward emerging from the trees, walking towards them.

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" asked Esme lightly.

"It sounded like a bear choking," added Emmett, smirking.

"That was him," said Bella nervously.

"Bella was being unintentionally funny," said Edward. Alice appeared by their side, having skipped over from the field, silent as a leaf falling.

"It's time," she said. Not two seconds later, a rumble of thunder echoed out over the grounds.

"Eerie, isn't it?" said Emmett with a wink at the girls.

"No kidding..." muttered Aubrey.

"Let's go," said Alice, taking Emmett's hand and sprinting down to the field with him. It was very strange watching them together. Like a lynx running next to a bear, but with infinite more grace.

"Are you ready for some ball?" grinned Edward at Bella. She managed a weak smile, punching the air unenthusiastically.

"Go team!" she said, attempting to be zealous. Aubrey laughed at her and she blushed.

"Shall we go down?" asked Esme.

"You don't play with them?" inquired Bella as they started down the hill.

"No. I prefer to referee. I like keeping them honest," replied the motherly angelic figure.

"They cheat?" snorted Aubrey.

"Oh yes. You should hear the arguments they get into! Actually, I hope you don't. You would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."

"You sound like my mom," said Bella, laughing. Esme laughed too.

"Well I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts. Did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"

"No," said Bella in shock.

"Really?" asked Aubrey.

"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing. It broke my heart." She sighed. "That's why I jumped off the cliff, you know."

"Edward just said you f-fell," stuttered Bella.

"You jumped off a cliff!?" exclaimed Aubrey, nonplussed.

"They brought me to the morgue with my heart still beating," explained Esme. "Carlisle found me there. Edward said I fell? Of course, always the gentleman. Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least. That's why I'm so happy that he's found you, dear. He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone."

"You don't mind, then? That I'm...all wrong for him?" asked Bella.

"No. You're what he wants. It will work out somehow," said Esme, though she still looked slightly worried.

"Marek's the odd man out," said Aubrey, thinking back to what he'd said. Esme sighed.

"Most of us haven't known Marek long," she said. "Carlisle, Edward, and I met him in Rochester, a while before we found Rosalie. From what saw, Marek wasn't used to living outside of a pack, and our way of life impressed him, I think. He didn't stay with us, though, and we never heard from him again until last summer when he suddenly turned up asking about joining us. Carlisle permitted him to stay, but only if he followed our diet. So far he's kept to it well, but..." She sighed, then smiled apologetically at Aubrey. "We don't feel as connected to him as we do to each other, that's true, but part of the reason is that Edward can't see his mind, and Alice can't see how the future involves him, so it is very hard to trust him. Edward especially is wary, but he has never had someone who he couldn't read before." She smiled at Bella. "Until you came along of course." Bella smiled back. Another roll of thunder echoed out over the clearing and they turned their eyes to the field, where teams had already been formed and were walking to their positions. The arrangement was Edward, Rosalie, and Carlisle, versus Marek, Emmett, and Jasper. Alice was pitching for both teams.

"Alright! Batter up!" called out Esme. Edward was in the outfield, a speck in the distance. The bases were ridiculously far apart, barely visible in the grass. Carlisle was far out between what must have been first and second base and Alice stood on the pitcher's mound. Emmett held a silver aluminum bat, swinging it testily at alarming speed with Jasper crouching a few feet behind him, ready to catch.

Alice stood completely still, staring at Emmett fixedly. The ball hung innocently in her hand by her side. Then, in the blink of an eye, her hand shot out...and the ball hit Jasper's hand.

"Was that a strike?" asked Bella.

"If they don't hit it, it's a strike," said Esme. Jasper threw the ball at lightning speed back to Alice. She grinned, then her hand shot out once more. The bat made contact this time with an earsplitting crack (explaining the necessity of the storm), propelling the ball, whom Aubrey was feeling very sorry for, into the far woods. Edward suddenly disappeared from his waiting position, chasing the soaring ball into the forest.

"Home run..." muttered Bella.

"Wait," said Esme, listening. Emmett was careening around the bases, Carlisle close on his tail.

"Out!" called Esme. The two humans' jaws dropped open. Edward had emerged from the trees with the ball held high in his hand. "Emmett hits the hardest, but Edward runs the fastest."

"Right..." said Aubrey weakly.

Marek was up to bat next, winking at the girls on the sidelines as he struck a jaunty grin. Aubrey put a hand to her face, her ears glowing red. Two strikes went by alarmingly fast before the bat made contact, sending the ball flying past Alice into left field low to the ground. Marek shot to first, then second base, leaping over Carlisle as the elder tried to tag him with the ball Alice had thrown to him.

"Safe!" called Esme. Marek saluted Aubrey, who's shade of tomato darkened to that of an apple.

The inning continued in the same manner, the bat clashing against the ball, the speeding vampires, the loud crashes, and even one incident where Jasper hit a ground ball and raced Carlisle to second, crashing into him with a loud sound like an explosion. Another reason for there to be a storm. Emmett's team was up by one when Edward caught the third out. He sprinted to Bella's side.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through a dull old Major League Baseball again," she responded.

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before," laughed Edward sarcastically.

"I am a little disappointed," teased Bella with a smile.

"Why?" asked Edward.

"Well, it would be nice if I could find just one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet." He smiled crookedly.

"I'm up," he said, heading for home.

"Come on! Are we playing ball or are we not, ladies?" called out Marek from the outfield.

"Shut up and watch!" called Edward, holding the bat ready and smacking the ball high and away as Alice pitched a fast one.

The game continued, the score changing rapidly, mocking and jeering whenever the lead changed. Esme had to call off fights more than once, restoring the peace. The storm continued to stay dry, as Alice had said, letting out only rolls of thunder every few minutes, which were barely discernable from the clashes and booms of the baseball game.

Carlisle was batting, Edward behind him, crouching to catch the strikes. Alice was about to pitch when she suddenly gasped. Edward's head shot up and he was instantly by Bella's side.

"Alice?" asked Esme tensely. Marek appeared behind Aubrey, staring at the seer as avidly as the rest of them. Alice was gaping.

"I didn't see...I couldn't tell..." she whispered. Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were up next to them in moments as well, their heads turned towards the woods.

"What's happening?" asked Aubrey, looking, eyes wide, at Marek.

"What is it, Alice?" asked Carlisle calmly.

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before..."

"What are they talking about?" asked Aubrey with more urgency, worry in her eyes. Marek sighed.

"Alice saw some others coming...in one of her visions. It seems that now is the time," he said.

"Others?"

"Others...not like the Cullens," said Marek, shaking his head.

"What changed?" Jasper was asking Alice.

"They heard us playing, and it changed her path," said Alice.

"How soon?" asked Carlisle, looking at Edward, who concentrated.

"Less than five minutes. They're running...they want to play," he said, scowling.

"Can you make it?" asked Carlisle.

"No, not carrying...besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."

"How many?" asked Emmett, turning to Alice.

"Four."

"Four! Let them come," scoffed the muscular immortal, punching his fists together eagerly. Everyone looked to Carlisle.

"Let's just continue the game," he decided. "Alice said they were simply curious."

"You catch, Esme," said Edward. "I'll call it now." He stood protectively in front of Bella. "Marek, you stay here too."

"I wasn't leaving," said Marek, frowning and putting an arm around Aubrey's waist, a fact her heart didn't miss, seeing as it nearly jumped out of her mouth. The others returned to the field, resuming play cautiously.

"Take your hair down," muttered Edward to Bella, who complied. Aubrey wondered if she was as nervous as she was.

"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please," said Edward, moving Bella's hair in front of her face. Aubrey quickly moved her own to cover her ears. One blush could give them away completely.

"That won't help," said Alice, watching Bella. "I could smell her across the field. Just Bella. Aubrey's scent isn't as...as..."

"Delectable," finished Bella miserably.

"Yes," said Alice.

"I know..." said Edward in frustration. Aubrey fidgeted, looking down at the ground.

"Relax," muttered Marek. "It'll all be over soon." Aubrey took a deep breath, sighing it out slowly. He tensed and looked down at her. "Just...don't do that..."

"Oh..." said Aubrey, her nerves getting more and more on edge. Marek tightened his fingers on her waist comfortingly.

"You're safe, Aubrey. It's eight to three. Trust me, I won't let them lay a hand on you."

"I'm more worried of them laying a tooth on me," said Aubrey. Marek couldn't resist a small smile.

"If they get that close Emmett will be all over them," he said. The thought was comforting, but Aubrey couldn't help thinking dubiously of Emmett after his comment about blackmail.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward was muttering to Bella. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry."

Every vampire suddenly snapped to attention, their heads turning to the right, looking out at the woods. They were here.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW NOW!**


	14. The Trackers

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Twilight_. That includes James, Laurent, and Victoria.**

**REVISED**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Aubrey felt her heart thumping in her chest as the four strangers emerged from the woods, looking unthreatening overall except for the way they walked, hunched, like predators. Marek squeezed her close reassuringly and she looked up at him, her eyes connecting with his. He winked and looked back at the new arrivals, his jaw set in a sort of determined grimace. Aubrey looked away and back at the field as well, leaning in closer to Marek apprehensively.

They were approaching the Cullens down on the field, who had now stopped playing and were watching them as well, gathering along the sidelines by Edward, Bella, Marek, and Aubrey. Aubrey could make out the newcomers as three pale dark-haired males and a female with flaming red hair. They straightened out of their hunterlike stances as they approached, perhaps in an attempt to appear more civilized.

The woman seemed wildest next to a slight, recessive, alert man with light brown hair. On that man's other side, a straight-backed, stone-faced man with long straight dark hair that fell over his eyes stood next to an olive-toned man with beautiful glossy black hair. Their most astonishing feature, one they all shared, was their deep burgundy irises. She had only seen eyes anywhere near this color once, and that time a girl had disappeared from Forks, along with her family.

The three outsiders reached them, finally, the glossy-haired man smiling, exposing bright white teeth. He stepped forward from his comrades, drawing the attention onto himself. As he spoke, a slight French accent was detectable.

"We thought we heard a game," he said with a casual tone. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria, Roger, and James." He waved a hand at his companions: the red-haired woman, long-haired man, and furtive man respectively. Aubrey noticed Roger was staring at Marek unblinkingly. Marek's eyes, in turn, were fixed back on him, cold as ice.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella, Marek and Aubrey," said Carlisle, pointing out everyone in groups. Aubrey's insides squirmed when her name was called and she kept her eyes pointing past the three vampires in front of her. Marek casually tightened the arm around her waist, pulling her in closer, his eyes still fixated on Roger's.

"Do you have room for a few more players?" asked Laurent.

"Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" asked Carlisle in a friendly, conversational voice. Convincing.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

"What's your hunting range?" asked Laurent.

"The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali," said Carlisle. Aubrey noted how the tension was barely noticable now. She glanced at Jasper, who looked very casual.

"Permanent?" Laurent asked in awe. "How do you manage that?"

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" suggested Carlisle. "It's a rather long story."

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome," said Laurent. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while."

"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," said Carlisle.

"Of course," said Laurent, nodding. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway." He laughed.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us. Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep. Marek, you and Aubrey can go retrieve your car as well."

Without warning, The vampire named James suddenly snapped his head around to stare at Bella, nostrils flared. Aubrey felt Marek stiffen beside her and her heart thumped in her chest. What was going on? Had they smelled Bella? Marek's grip was tightening painfully now and Aubrey realized that Roger's eyes were fixed on her, wide as a comprehension stole over him. His mouth, however, instead of turning down in a snarl, twisted into a most insane-looking smile. His wine-colored eyes flicked ever so slightly between Marek and Aubrey, looking bemused. Marek leaned forward and snarled viciously, baring his teeth. Roger chuckled darkly, his voice musky and deep, like shadows.

"What's this?" exclaimed Laurent in surprise. Edward and James had both sunk to crouches, teeth bared at one another. James feinted to the side, Edward matching his change in pose. The female was bending slightly, her eyes on Aubrey. Marek didn't move, his lips peeled back over his teeth still as he watched Roger avidly. Aubrey winced slightly as his fingers dug into her ribs, but the pain wasn't too bad.

"She's with us," said Carlisle, mainly to James. "As is Aubrey." That was directed at Roger.

"You brought a snack?" asked Laurent, taking an involuntary step towards Bella. Edward glanced at him severely.

"I said they're with us," repeated Carlisle sternly.

"But they're _human_," argued Laurent, astounded.

"Yes," said Emmett, scrutinizing Roger and James, who slowly straightened, his eyes remaining on Bella. They flicked to Aubrey once or twice, but it was obvious who his main interest was. Edward remained tense, protectively in front of Bella.

"It appears we have a lot to learn about each other," said Laurent, trying to distract from the hostility.

"Indeed," said Carlisle cooly.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation," continued Laurent, his eyes flicking to the humans briefly before returning to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girls. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."

This granted him an irritated glance from James. Roger didn't seem fazed; the twisted smile widened ever so slightly. Victoria's eyes were flicking from face to face, connecting with James's eyes briefly. Carlisle spoke after a moment of thought.

"We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme." The three called vampires drew themselves alongside Carlisle, blocking Bella and Aubrey from view. Emmett fell back warily, eyes on James and Roger.

"Alright, come on," said Marek, pulling Aubrey along with his unrelenting grip. As they retreated after Alice and Emmett, Aubrey could still feel Roger's watchful stare boring into her back.

Once they were hidden by the trees, the vampires picked up their charges and broke into a run. Aubrey watched the trees rush by at alarming speed as the tension from before collapsed into extreme worry. They reached the Jeep, clambering in without slowing down. Edward took his place in the driver's seat, placing Bella in the back to be strapped in by Emmett. When Marek began to set Aubrey in the backseat next to Bella she immediately clamped her arms around his neck, refusing to separate from him. He stopped, holding her lightly, much to Edward's disapproval.

The ride back down was terrible and dark, and rough and fast, two combinations that did not go together very well. The Jeep hit the road, speeding up as the tires pulled against the asphalt at 70 mph, and they started away from Forks.

"Where are we going?" asked Bella. Nobody answered. "Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?"

"We have to get you away from here, far away, now," said Edward. Aubrey didn't take her face out of the crook of Marek's neck. He seemed not to mind. Her eyes were shut tight and she was pressing her face in against the cloth of his jacket, feeling her jolting heartbeat throughout the extent of her immovable body.

"Turn around! You have to take me home!" shouted Bella, struggling in her harness.

"I need to get home. I can't leave," murmured Aubrey, opening her eyes and looking up at Marek. He didn't meet her gaze, watching the road to the side.

"Emmett," said Edward. Emmett took hold of Bella's hands.

"No! Edward! No, you can't do this," she resisted.

"I have to, Bella, now please be quiet," said Edward.

"I have to get back to my dad," said Aubrey.

"I can't take you back, Aubrey, he'll follow you there," said Marek. Aubrey felt her breathing speed up.

"I have to get back! I have to!" she said more forcefully.

"Aubrey, we can't--"

"He'll think I left! I have to get back! I can't just leave him!" Aubrey began shouting.

"I won't be quiet! You have to take me back! Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family--Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!" Bella was shouting.

"Take me back! Take me back, you bastard! TAKE ME BACK!"

"Marek, calm Aubrey down," said Edward coldly from the front, looking at him from the rearview mirror. "Bella...calm down. We've been there before."

"Not over me you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!" shouted Bella, struggling.

"Take us back!" shouted Aubrey. Marek tightened his hold on her slightly, forcing her face back into his jacket so that she couldn't speak.

"Edward, pull over," said Alice. Edward shot her a look, speeding up. "Edward, let's just talk this through..."

"You don't understand!" roared Edward in anger. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you _see_ that!? He's a tracker! And that Roger! He lives for violence! He's sick! And he wants her!" He jerked his head at Aubrey.

"Pull over, Edward," said Alice, a slight edge to it now. The speed increased. "Do it, Edward."

"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession, and he wants her, Alice. Aubrey too, but _her_ specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where--"

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth." Bella suddenly gasped.

"Charlie! You can't leave him there! you can't leave him!" she shouted, thrashing.

"She's right," said Alice. The car slowed down a little. "Let's just look at our options for a minute." The car slowed some more, finally stopping on the shoulder of the highway.

"There are no options," hissed Edward.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" yelled Bella. Muffled cries came from Aubrey as she screamed into Marek's jacket. Edward turned around and saw.

"Let her _breathe_, Marek!" he cried in alarm. Marek loosened his grip and Aubrey lurched up, gasping.

"I can't just leave Dad like this! Not with them around!" she panted.

"We have to take them back," said Emmett.

"No," said Edward.

"They're no match for us, Edward. They won't be able to touch them."

"They'll wait."

"I can wait too," said Emmett.

"Yes, but you can't wait in two places at once," pointed out Marek. "And we have two targets here."

"We can split into groups," said Emmett.

"You didn't see...you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him," said Edward.

"That's an option," said Emmett.

"I like that one," growled Marek.

"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too."

"There are enough of us," said Emmett.

"Don't we get a say in this?" asked Aubrey.

"No!" shouted Edward and Marek.

"There's another option," said Alice calmly.

"There. is. no. other. option!" shouted Edward, turning to her in absolute fury, his voice a snarl. Everyone looked at him in surprise except Alice. They stared each other down.

"Does anyone want to hear my plan?" asked Bella after a minute.

"No," growled Edward. Alice glared at him.

"Listen, you take me back--"

"No."

"You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait til this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

"It's not a bad idea, really," said Emmett in surprise.

"It might work...and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that," said Alice. All eyes turned to Edward.

"It's too dangerous. I don't want him within a hundred miles of her," he said.

"Edward, he's not getting through us," said Emmett.

"I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone," said Alice after a moment.

"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen."

"I _demand_ that you take me home," said Bella firmly. There was a pause in which Edward placed his fingers on his temples, squeezing his eyes shut. "Please..." Edward didn't look up.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep."

"You're forgetting Aubrey," said Emmett after a moment. Edward hit the steering wheel furiously and the frame shuddered.

"There aren't enough of us to handle both of them!" he growled. Aubrey looked at Marek, who's face was suddenly unreadable.

"I'll take care of Aubrey," he said. "We'll meet back at the house. If you see or sense anything different, call me." Alice looked at him.

"Marek, you know I can't see you or Aubrey if you're--"

"I know," interrupted Marek in a growl. "But keep us informed of everything going on outside ourselves."

"How will you get to the house?" asked Edward.

"Drop us off at my car and we'll work something out on our own to save time," said Marek.

"Fine," said Edward. The Jeep sprang to life, spinning in a squealing U-turn and jetting off down the highway back to Forks.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW!**


	15. The Flight

****

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**Revised**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Marek held Aubrey in his arms as he leaned out of the open door over the speeding asphalt. Aubrey's head was positioned over his shoulder as her arms clutched his neck, looking back at the other passengers in the Jeep. Bella's eyes were wide as they watched her.

"Are you _crazy_!?" she exclaimed. "Why can't we just stop the car!?"

"No time," said Edward, not lifting his foot off of the gas as they sped towards where Marek had parked. "There's your car, Marek. Go."

Someone screamed as Marek hopped off of the seat of the speeding Jeep, landing with both feet on the hard ground and running to avoid falling. He gradually slowed to a stop, watching as a muscular arm reached out of the still-open Jeep door, grabbed the handle, and closed it. Aubrey could still hear screaming and, after several seconds had passed, realized the sound was coming from her own mouth. She closed it, burying her head in Marek's neck.

"Aubrey, you need to let go," he said.

"No."

"Aubrey, just let go of my neck."

"No."

Marek reached up and detatched her hands quite easily, setting her on the ground and holding her arms down by her sides, the ghost of a smirk crossing his features.

"There, now can you hold that pose?"

"No," said Aubrey. Marek laughed.

"You really are determined to be difficult tonight, aren't you?" he asked. Aubrey stared at him.

"He knew you," she said. Marek let go of her arms and started walking back towards where the car was parked, one hand encircling her wrist, leading her. She pulled at it, her heels dragging on the ground as she tried to stop. "Marek! That vampire _knew_ you! I saw it in his eyes! The way he looked at you! It was familiarity!"

"Aubrey, stop dragging your feet," said Marek indifferently.

"And you knew _him_! You blocked his mind so Edward wouldn't see, didn't you! What are you hiding!?" shouted Aubrey, tugging at her wrist. Marek stopped, looking at her.

"Look, Edward doesn't trust me at all already. If he saw the slightest connection between me and Roger, I'd be thrown out," he said.

"So you admit you know him," said Aubrey, her eyes narrowing. Marek rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I know him. I met him way back a few decades after I was created. But honestly, Aubrey, what do you expect? When two people live on the same planet forever, the same country even, they're bound to run across one another at least once." Aubrey sighed.

"Is he sick, like Edward said?" she asked. "And is he after me?" Marek paused, his eyes smouldering coldly.

"Yes and yes," he said. "He was a sadist his mortal life as well. I have no idea why he's with Laurent and those others here. Last I heard he was in Europe. But he is after you, yes. I don't need Edward's psychic brain to tell you that." Aubrey felt a cold dread spread over her.

"How well do you know him?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," said Marek dismissively, turning back around. "Now come on, we're in a hurry, as Edward keeps impressing on all of us."

They walked into the trees, Marek easily finding the blue car though Aubrey could barely make out its shape against the dark of the woods in the failing light. Marek opened the passenger door for Aubrey pushing her inside, closing the door and appearing in his own seat a second later. They pulled out of the woods back onto the road and zoomed along at high speed towards Aubrey's house.

"What am I supposed to say?" she asked. Marek didn't look at her.

"Tell him we're eloping," he said. Aubrey didn't say anything. He looked at her. "I'm joking."

"I know..." said Aubrey quietly. She felt his eyes on her still.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing." said Aubrey, looking out of the window. "I'll think of an excuse when I get there."

They rode in silence for another two minutes before swerving into the driveway of the Neils residence with a screech of the tires. Aubrey launched herself out of the seat, running up to the house and entering. Jack looked up from the kitchen counter as she flung the door in.

"Hey, how was the game?" he asked, smiling.

"Good. They're having a camping trip over the next few days and I'm invited," said Aubrey, walking past her father into the hallway, turning towards her room.

"Really...beginning when?" Jack's voice followed her down the hall.

"Tonight. I'm going to pack," Aubrey called.

"Well I'd like to have you stay home tonight," said Jack. Aubrey cursed. Of all the nights to enforce parental authority...

"I've already told them I'll go," she said, jerking her bedroom door open and striding inside, pulling out a large backpack and dumping out her school books onto her bed.

"Well call them and tell them you can't," said Jack, appearing outside of her room and leaning against her doorframe. Aubrey didn't stop packing, shoving everything that came within reach into the backpack.

"No, I am going," she pressed.

"No, you're not," said Jack, all traces of a smile fading.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do," said Aubrey, grabbing a bag of toiletries on her dresser and adding them to the luggage.

"Yes I can."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your father, that's why," said Jack, his voice gaining volume.

"And that somehow lets you rule over where I can and can't go?" asked Aubrey incredulously.

"Yes, it does!" Aubrey spun around, grabbing the bag up and facing her father with a mocking glare.

"Yeah, Dad, because that really worked with Guy."

"Don't you bring your brother into this!"

"Why? Because you're upset that he hates you?" asked Aubrey.

"Stop talking, Aubrey."

"He hates you. That's why he left. That's why Mom left to. They all hated you."

"Aubrey--"

"I hate you too!" shouted Aubrey, slinging the bag over her shoulder and walking forward to pass him.

"Well I'm your father so THAT'S JUST TOO DAMN BAD!" bellowed Jack, blocking her path.

"I WISH YOU WEREN'T!" shouted Aubrey. Jack's anger quickly heightened to a level of cold fury and a dangerous look crossed his face in a spasm. It seemed to cool down all at once, however, and his eyes became more worried, earnest.

"Aubrey...really, what's the matter?" he asked stonily. Aubrey moved to pass him, but he blocked her way again. She looked up at him.

"I'm eloping," she said clearly.

"What?" said Jack, momentarily confused. Aubrey took his distraction as an opportunity and pushed past him, running out towards the front door. He chased after her. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN _ELOPING_!?"

She flung the front door open, sprinting out into the night. It was raining rather hard now, and she couldn't see Marek's car. Jack was following her out into the driveway, his bare feet ripping on the sharp rocks that covered the driveway, splashing through newly-formed puddles as he pursued her. Two headlights suddenly appeared, speeding by the driveway at the road. Aubrey ran over to them, wrenching open the first door she saw and jumping inside onto Marek, who sat in the driver's seat. Jack stumbled along through the rain after them, shouting Aubrey's name through the downpour, but the door swung shut and the car quickly sped away into the darkness, leaving him standing there alone.

"So, how did it go?" asked Marek, looking at the damp figure of Aubrey in his lap. She shrugged off her backpack and pushed it into the back seat, sighing.

"That had to have been the worst thing I've ever done," she said, putting a hand to her face, her voice cracking. Marek's mouth thinned sympathetically and he caressed her collarbone with one hand, the other steering the car through the rain.

"What did you tell him?" he asked.

"I told him we were going on a camping trip, but he said I couldn't go, so then I shouted that I hated him, and then I told him we were eloping," said Aubrey through her hand. Marek didn't laugh. He could tell she was upset, and he didn't question further.

"Don't worry. You can apologize later," he said softly.

It was not long before they reached the Cullen house. Marek opened Aubrey's door for her as usual but wasted no time in picking her up out of the seat and running her to the house, whipping inside and closing the door. The others were already there.

"You're late," snapped Edward. Marek glared, carefully setting Aubrey down on the marble floors. As she turned from his body, she could see large metal shutters covering the area where the wall-sized window had been before, shutting out the night and the horrors that ran with it.

"What's the plan?" asked Marek, surpassing the possible argument.

"We're going to lead them off, and then Jasper and Alice will run the girls south," said Edward.

"And then?"

"As soon as they're clear, we hunt them" said Edward in a deadly voice.

"What if they split up?" asked Emmett. "That's two to track, not to mention Laurent and the female."

"They won't track them," said Edward, shaking his head. Nobody doubted his word.

"Well then just James and Roger. If they split?"

"Then Carlisle and I will take James, and you and Marek would hunt Roger," said Edward.

"I guess there's no other choice," agreed Carlisle grimly. Marek suddenly spoke.

"I can hide Aubrey and take Roger myself," he said. All eyes turned to him, none more surprised than Aubrey's.

"What?" said Carlisle. Marek continued quickly.

"If I take Aubrey myself, we can draw Roger off in a completely different direction, away from your family and away from Bella. I can take him myself if need be, and that way the rest of you would be left to protect Bella." He looked down at Aubrey as he spoke, and she saw a fierce determination in his face that was strikingly unfamiliar to her.

"What makes you think you can take him by yourself?" asked Edward, eyes narrowing. "What if he gets to Aubrey?"

"I can _protect_ her," said Marek viciously.

"How will you know his movements? How can you know what he'll be planning?" demanded Edward.

"Because I _know_ him!" snarled Marek. "And I _know_ what he's capable of! And I_ know_ I can take him! He only wants Aubrey. There's no need for anyone else to get injured because of a hunt that is my fault. And believe me, if there are any other possible victims present, he will not waste them. I'll handle this one myself." He straightened, resolved. The others stared at him. Edward's eyes had turned cold with outrage as he opened his mouth to retort.

"Marek, that is the most _ridiculous_ thing you've said so far! If you truly want Aubrey safe, you'll accept our added guard and you'll use what you know of this Roger to help us track him down! There's absolutely no gain in you running off by yourself with a human hostage to attract a bloodthirsty sadist halfway across the country!"

If there were any sort of response Marek had been expecting, it wasn't that. Edward took advantage of his surprise and turned to Rosalie.

"Get them upstairs and trade clothes," he said.

"Why should I?" exclaimed Rosalie incredulously. "What are they to me? Except menaces, dangers you both have chosen to inflict on all of us."

"Rose..." cooed Emmett, placing a hand on her shoulder. She tossed it off.

"Esme?" asked Edward, turning to her.

"Of course," replied the motherly vampire. "Alice, get Aubrey."

Aubrey felt herself being lifted up into the tiny, yet steely strong arms of Alice, her eyes widening as the view switched to the blurr of rushing stairs. Before she knew it, she was being set down onto the floor of a dark room. Cold hands began to tug at her clothes, pulling them off over her head. She obliged hesitantly.

"What are we doing?" asked Bella, obviously awkward. The sound of clothes hitting the floor reached Aubrey's ears.

"Trying to confuse the smell. It won't work for long, but it might help get you out."

"I don't think we'll fit..." said Bella slowly.

Aubrey felt a shirt being shoved onto her arms and pulled over her head. A pair of jeans were tossed at her, hitting her face, and she climbed into those before they could '_assist_' her. They felt a bit disproportionate, but they were comfortable enough.

Esme, dressed in Bella's clothes and holding Aubrey's, pulled the two girls to the stairs where Alice already stood, a packed bag in hand. They graciously transported Bella and Aubrey down the stairs. Carlisle was handing small silver cellphones to each group as they joined them. Emmett stood with a large backpack over one shoulder next to Edward and Marek. Aubrey walked over to Marek and put her arms around his middle, hugging herself to him. He chuckled, obviously cheerier, and put a hand on her head, ruffling her hair as his other hand wound around her to pull her closer.

"I'll miss you too, fuzzy," he said teasingly. Aubrey frowned up at him.

"It's not the time for this, Marek," said Edward coolly. Marek smirked apologetically, patting Aubrey on the back. Something must've improved his mood immensely while she'd been changing, she thought.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," said Carlisle. "Alice, Jasper, take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south. We're taking the Jeep." He turned to Alice. "Alice, will they take the bait?"

Alice closed her eyes. Everyone waited with baited breath, watching as she thought deeply. Her small eyes opened after a few moments.

"They'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that," she said.

"Let's go."

Carlisle started for the kitchen and Edward rushed to Bella's side, lifting her up off the ground, connecting his lips with her's. Aubrey looked up at Marek, who bent down and kissed her once lightly on the lips, then once on the cheek. Then they let go, following Carlisle, and were gone.

Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and Aubrey remained in the main room, standing in complete silence as the minutes trickled by. The cellphone vibrated in Esme's hand and it shot to her ear.

"Now," she said. Rosalie stormed out the front door without a backwards glance, but Esme lingered a few seconds longer. "Be safe," she whispered before following Rosalie out the door.

They waited once more until the signal was sent. Alice's phone was at her ear in the time it took a fly to flap its wings once.

"Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car," she said. That left Jasper, Aubrey, and Bella alone. Jasper stood a ways away, cautious as always.

"You're wrong, you know, Bella," he said quietly, looking at her.

"What?"

"I can feel what you're feeling now, and you are worth it."

"I'm not..." she mumbled. "If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing."

"You're wrong," said Jasper once more, smiling at her. His eyes flicked to Aubrey. She saw a look there that, though it wasn't certain what it reassured, sent encouragement through her. She smiled back at him in thanks, her cold panic receeding a little. Oh the wonders a little eye contact could do...

Alice was back in the room by Bella at that instant.

"May I?" she asked.

"You're the first one to ask permission," said Bella, smiling grimly. Alice picked her up and ran out of the door, her arms a protective cocoon around her. Once alone, Aubrey looked up at Jasper.

"So...think you can handle it?" she asked.

"I don't know..." said Jasper uneasily.

"Use the Force," said Aubrey, smirking. Jasper smiled as well, encouraged, walking over and picking her up, then racing out to the Mercedes after Alice. He put her in the back seat as quickly as he could before hopping around to the driver's seat and climbing in. The car reached 60 before the house was out of sight.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X- **

**REVIEW**!


	16. The Hiding

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Twilight_.**

**Revised**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Aubrey opened her eyes, a dim light flooding her sight and illuminating a dull-colored ceiling above her head, dotted once or twice with the small metal head of a sprinkler. She sat up, taking in the generic furniture decorating the room, the foul-patterned rug spread over the floor, the tacky thin sheets covering the bed she lay on, and the neatly spread piles of untouched tour guides on the small table by the window. A hotel. It had to be. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, squinting against the throbbing pain washing through her head. She must have slept on her neck wrong on the way there.

The sheets on the other side of the bed were swept back, and Aubrey remembered that she was not the only one who slept around here. She stood slowly and walked to the door, a bit disoriented as she bumped into the wall and a table on her way. She opened the door to the bedroom and found the others situated in the main room.

Alice and Jasper were sitting motionless on the couch, watching the flashing television screen without really seeing it. Bella sat in a chair, staring around at different aspects of the room in depressed and preoccupied boredom. The plain curtains were drawn over the window, blocking out any ray of sunshine, and a tray of food sat on the small round table in the corner. The sight of it made Aubrey's stomach rumble.

She walked over to the hard little chair that matched the wood of the table, and sat down, lifting the little silver lid off of a plate and looking at the different fruits heaped there. After a moment's pause, she selected an orange, breaking the skin with her nail and peeling away at the thick orange covering, meanwhile looking back at the other occupants of the room.

"There's some toast there too," said Alice, not looking up from the screen. Aubrey nodded, glancing at the plate. Sure enough.

"No thanks," she said, looking back and shaking her head. She set the discarded peel remains on the tray and walked over to the window, opening the curtains a fraction and peeking outside. "Wow, no rain for once," she commented.

"That's because we're in Phoenix," said Jasper.

"Hm," said Aubrey in a preoccupiedl response, walking back to the chair and taking a seat as she resumed peeling the orange. She looked at Bella, who sat two feet away in the other chair. "You alright?"

"Mmmhhmm..." mumbled Bella. Aubrey nodded, looking at the screen, which depicted a newsman delivering the weather report. Sunny, sunny, and more sunny. The perks of living in a desert, you could easily survive a sudden worldwide deforestation. Out of the corner of her eye, Aubrey saw Bella stand and walk back into the bedroom, closing the door behind her. The weatherman babbled on.

"I really don't understand your relationship with Marek," said Alice out of the blue, looking at Aubrey. Aubrey looked back, then thought.

"I don't either," she said.

"Oh?"

"He says we're friends, but he kisses me and holds me, then he teases me and I get confused."

"Do you like him at all?" Aubrey furrowed her brow.

"Well of course I like him," she said. "I like him a lot."

"Do you love him?" asked the petite vampire, blinking.

"Well...yes I believe I do. But he doesn't love me back," said Aubrey. "At least I don't think so. He says we're just friends, and then he doesn't act like it, but he denies whatever he's doing to deny it...in his little roundabout way..."

"I don't see how anyone can like him at all," said Alice, shaking her head. Aubrey looked surprised.

"Why?"

"Well, I mean he's so infuriating," said Alice. "Frustrating. He takes nothing seriously; even when you were in danger he was making senseless suggestions."

"I think he just doesn't focus on how he appears to other people," said Aubrey. "He conflicts with himself a lot, and that's why he doesn't make sense sometimes and contradicts himself. He's too occupied in his own thoughts..." She couldn't help feeling surprised that she had noticed this about him. She knew they were true once she put them in words, but she had been totally unconscious in the absorbing of the information. Alice looked intrigued. She leaned back against the back of the couch and Jasper looked at Aubrey.

"You're all he talks about at the house," he said. Aubrey felt her face flush, then quickly tried to regain her calm as Jasper looked a little worried.

"I am?" she asked.

"Well, when he's not busy arguing with Edward or teasing one person or another, it's always 'Aubrey creates and speaks new languages while she's asleep,' or 'Have you seen that old house on Oakum Road? I think Aubrey would like it,' or the ever popular 'Aubrey thinks I'm incredibly sexy'. Aubrey felt an interesting mixture of annoyance and flattery.

"Ah..." she said, looking down in embarrassment. Only Marek would find a way to tease her even when she wasn't around...

They sat in silence then, watching the television to pass the time. Bella reentered the room a few minutes later and Alice and Jasper scooted down to make room for her on the couch. That arrangement didn't last long though, for soon she stood and started to pace back and forth across the room. Then she would sit and stare at the couch for a while, or look at the curtains or the rug patterns. Aubrey would watch the television. She wished she could change it from the news, but, she thought, it probably wouldn't matter what channel it was on, she'd remain bored just the same. Finally, after an hour or two of this agonizing wait, Bella walked back into the back room to go to bed, followed by Alice. That left Aubrey and Jasper alone in the room.

"How long do you suppose we'll be here?" asked Aubrey.

"Until we get a call from the others."

"When will that be?" asked Aubrey. Jasper shrugged.

"We won't be here more than a week at most," he replied. "Probably not even three days."

"Three _days_?" repeated Aubrey, pursing her lips and groaning mentally. Jasper's mouth twitched.

"Oh no, three days is so long," he mocked, raising an eyebrow at her. Aubrey snorted.

"You're as bad as Marek."

"I resent that."

"Can't we jus--"

Jasper's head snapped towards the door to the bedroom and the next moment he was on his feet, pulling the door inwards just as Alice opened from the other side.

"Something's changed," she said. Jasper took her shoulders, steering her to the bed and setting her down gently.

"What do you see?" he asked. Aubrey stood and walked to the room, peering around the frame nervously.

"I see a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold...a gold stripe across the mirrors," said Alice distantly.

"Where is the room?" asked Jasper.

"I don't know. Something is missing...another decision hasn't been made yet."

"How much time?"

"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now."

"What is he doing?"

"He's watching TV...no, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place."

"Can you see where he is?"

"No, it's too dark."

"And the mirror room, what else is there?"

"Just the mirrors, and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits," said Alice, her eyes looking at Jasper.

"There's nothing else?" asked her mate. Alice shook her head. They stared at each other.

"What does it mean?" asked Bella. There was a pause before Jasper answered.

"It means the tracker's plans have changed. He's made a decision that will lead him to the mirror room, and the dark room."

"But we don't know where those rooms are?"

"No."

"But we do know that he won't be in the mountains north of Washington, being hunted. He'll elude them," said Alice.

"Should we call?" asked Bella. The phone rang at that moment.

"Good timing..." muttered Aubrey as Alice snapped the phone to her ear.

"Carlisle," she said quietly, but not in relief or surprise. Alice continued her conversation on the phone. "Yes. I just saw him." She described the vision. "Whatever made him get on that plane...it was leading him to those rooms. Yes." She turned to Bella and held out the phone.

"Hello?" asked Bella. "Oh, Edward! I was so worried!"

Aubrey walked out of the room, flopping onto the couch, hands behind her head. She watched a cable commercial involving cartoon food items singing a catchy jingle until Bella appeared beside her, holding out the phone. Aubrey furrowed her brow as she took the tiny silver contraption, sitting up, and held it to her ear.

"Hullo?"

"_Seen any rattlers yet__?_" came Marek's voice. Aubrey smirked.

"Yeah right next to the coyote drinking the cactus juice," she said. "Where are you?"

"_Somewhere around Vancouver four feet deep in a snowdrift_," said Marek. "_He keeps dodging courses and it's hard to keep the trail. Edward and Carlisle lost their tracker on a plane and Roger's nearly lost, so Emmett and I are heading back to Forks to see if that's where he's gone to, but we're coming down to Phoenix as soon as we can_."

"I see," said Aubrey, biting her lip. "So for all you know the two trackers could be here already?"

"_Doubtful. Alice hasn't seen anything regarding James, and Edward didn't see it in their thoughts when he listened for the_m."

"So I'll see you soon then," said Aubrey, switching topics. Marek laughed.

"_If you're an optimist._"

"Which I am."

"_True, true, very true. Well, I've got to go now. On with the hunt, you know._"

"Right..." said Aubrey, her smile fading. She took a deep breath. "I love you, Marek..."

"_I know. Bye._"

The line went dead.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW!!**


	17. The Phonecalls

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Twilight_.**

**Revised**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The sleep following her brief phone conversation with Marek seemed short-lived to Aubrey. She awoke as Bella was getting off of the bed, walking into the other room. Aubrey slipped a foot out of bed as well, but merely sat up rather than following her. She let out her breath in a sigh and stared at the floor.

Marek was confusing her. He kissed and embraced and flirted like any normal person, immortal or not, would do if they had an interest in a significant other at a level higher than friendship. But every time he got even remotely close to crossing that boundary between friends and together, he would deny himself and step back to a casual relationship.

Did he even really love her that way? Or was it what she wanted to think? Aubrey reviewed their interactions briefly in her mind. No, he had definitely been leading her on. What else would explain his attitude around the Cullens or the trackers? But then why wouldn't he make the leap to a higher relationship? Was he nervous to? Hadn't she shown that she wanted to?

Aubrey mused on this. _Had_ she shown him that she felt strongly about him? Did she come off as uninterested? She paused. _Did_ she even love him? She quickly explored her feelings. How were you supposed to tell if you loved someone? It was such a strange question to suddenly have to ask herself. Did she love Marek the same way that Edward loved Bella, or Alice loved Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie; it was so obvious how deeply they loved each other. Why wasn't it so with them? She couldn't imagine Marek showing his affection for her any other way without it seeming horribly out of character. She tried to imagine him in a life or death situation and simulate how she would hypothetically feel. It was no use. Aubrey eventually gave up in defeat and retreated into the other room where Alice had been speaking. Bella looked worried, and Aubrey almost immediately caught on to the high-strung tentsion coursing through the room.

"What's going on?" she asked. Nobody seemed to hear her.

"I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I lover...Alice, I can't--"

"We'll catch him, Bella."

"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?" asked Bella. Her eyelids suddenly began to droop. She resisted, turning her eyes to Jasper, walking away from him. "I don't want to go back to sleep!" she snapped, marching back into the bedroom and slamming the door.

"What's happened?" repeated Aubrey.

"James is targeting Bella's mother," said Alice. "The others are on their way to the airport and they're going to meet us tomorrow to take Bella somewhere else. I think we're going to split you two up."

"You mean...you're giving up the hunt?" asked Aubrey, confused.

"We're going to regroup first, and then we'll decide what we want to do, but it is possible that we'll spllit into two groups and attract the trackers in two different directions."

"What will happen if we do that? Can you see?" asked Aubrey.

"I can't see for sure," said Alice, frowning. "I can see where James is headed though, and that's a start."

"Have you seen anything of Roger?" asked Aubrey. Alice shook her head, frowning.

"Strange that I haven't seen any of his decisions yet..." she said.

"It is strange..." said Jasper slowly. Aubrey felt a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as realization swept over her. Marek was still blocking Roger from Alice and Edward. She watched Jasper and Alice avidly for any sign they had also been enlightened. Their eyes were connected and their lips were pressed thin with concern. They did know.

Jasper moved towards the phone, but Alice shook her head.

"It won't do any good," she said. "There's no way he'll back down."

"Does he know how much danger he's putting her in?" said Jasper darkly. Alice nodded.

"He knows full well, but he has his reasons," she said. "He won't give up the block." Jasper frowned and looked away, glaring at the phone. Aubrey did not want to be present in this tension any longer.

"Well, if you would help, I'd like to sleep now. It's better than being worried to death in horrible consciousness. I can't imagine how it is for you both," she said. Jasper obligingly reached over and touched her shoulder, and an immediate and strange calm set over her, compelling her eyelids to close and her mind to blank with sleep. She felt herself slump to the floor before falling completely unconscious.

The sound of the phone ringing woke her up several hours later. The pale light of oncoming dawn was seeping under the curtains, and the television was off. Aubrey sat up, looking around. Jasper was no where to be seen, and Alice was handing the small silver phone to Bella, mouthing something. Aubrey rubbed her eyes sleepily, yawning. Alice walked over to her, sitting beside her on the couch.

"What's going on?" she asked mid-yawn.

"Edward and Carlisle are on their way. Their plane is taking off now and will be here at nine-forty-five," said Alice. "Jasper's checking us out of the hotel. We're going to relocate nearer to Bella's mother."

"What about Marek and Emmett?" asked Aubrey. "Any news from them?"

"Last we heard they'd picked up the trail again and were following him to the coast," said Alice. "It's been about three hours since they called."

"My mom was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away," said Bella, reentering the room.

"We'll make sure she's fine, Bella, don't worry."

"Alice," started Bella, sitting down. "If I write a letter for my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean."

"Sure, Bella," said Alice hesitantly. Bella took the hotel stationery and a pen and walked back into the bedroom, closing the door once more.

"Do you think she's alright?" asked Aubrey, looking at Alice. Alice opened her mouth to answer, but instead a glazed look crossed her face and her hands shot out, gripping the table. Aubrey stood up in shock, staring at her in fright. "Alice?...Alice are you alright?"

The bedroom door opened to reveal Bella, her expression changing from sadness to shock.

"Alice?" she said. When there wasn't an answer she rushed to Alice's side, moving her hand to touch Alice's.

"Alice!" came a cry, and suddenly Jasper was beside her, his hands on hers, prying them from the table. Aubrey looked at the front door just as it closed.

"What is it?" Jasper was demanding.

"Bella," said Alice, putting her face in Jasper's chest.

"I'm right here," said Bella awkwardly. There was a pause. "What did you see?" she asked.

Jasper's eyes were flicking from Alice to Bella, confused and sharp. Then, from the other side of the room, Aubrey felt a sudden calm fall upon herself, the panic disappearing.

"Nothing, really," said Alice eventually. "Just the same room as before." Her eyes turned to Bella. "Did you want breakfast?"

"No, I'll eat at the airport," said Bella calmly, walking into the bathroom to take a shower. Aubrey looked at Jasper and Alice.

"I'm going to go...get my stuff together..." she said, walking into the bedroom and closing the door. As slowly as she could, she began picking up her clothes and shoving them into the bag she'd brought with her from Jack's house. The little silver cell phone suddenly rang as she moved to put it on the bed out of the way, and she answered quickly. Neither vampire entered to see who it was.

"Hello?" she asked.

_"Aubrey, it's Emmett." _Aubrey's heart sank a little.

"What's up?"

_"We lost him. We haven't been able to call...well I haven't been able to call, because Marek has been running like a madman through the states without stopping ONCE." _It seemed he was aiming the statement at someone else nearby. Aubrey heard a voice in the background.

_"Well if you weren't so _slow_ we __could_ _stop once in a while, but NO!_" It was obviously Marek. Emmett sounded exasperated when he spoke again.

_"We're near Salt Lake City and we're catching a plane to Phoenix now. We'll be there in an hour and a half. Ah, I've got to go. Marek's barreling his way through security. Attracting a hell of a lot of attention. Bye."_

"Bye..." said Aubrey, hanging up awkwardly. She finished packing her bag and returned into the other room, handing the phone to Alice. "Emmett called. He and Marek are coming too. They lost their prey."

"Thanks, Aubrey," said Alice. Bella walked out of the shower and Aubrey took her place, taking her time in the soothing warm water, thinking things over.

A while later they were all piled into the big black car, driving along at a_ reasonable_ speed of 115 mph. Reasonable by vampire standards of course.

"Alice?" asked Bella after a while.

"Yes?"

"How does it work? The things that you see? Edward said it wasn't definite...that things change?" Aubrey felt another peaceful wave fill the car and cursed Jasper's talent. It was making her nervous in her mind since she couldn't feel a single real thing while he was around.

"Yes, things change," answered Alice. "Some things are more certain than others...like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds, make a new decision, no matter how small, the whole future shifts."

"So you couldn't see James in Phoenix until he decided to come here?"

"Yes."

The rest of the drive proceeded in silence, Aubrey's mind drifting over random subjects such as a man on the side of the road or where her tracker was now. The calm feeling was maintained all the way up until they arrived at the Phoenix Airport, parking on the fourth floor of the parking garage and heading out, following Bella inside.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW!**


	18. The Capture

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Twilight_.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The wait commenced by the metal detectors. Alice and Jasper spent the time discussing places to go hide by looking at the departure board. Bella looked increasingly nervous. It was probably from nerves of worry about Edward. She gave the envelope to Alice after a while, but aside from that nothing much happened until half an hour before the arrival.

"I think I'll go eat now," said Bella, standing.

"I'll come with you," said Alice.

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead? I'm feeling a little..." Her eyes conveyed the meaning. Jasper stood, walking off with her. This left Alice and Aubrey sitting alone on the small row of chairs.

"The flight is ten minutes early," said Alice after a minute.

"That's good," said Aubrey. She looked at Alice. "Hey, since my tracker isn't anywhere close, I'll just go get a drink down the hall there, m'kay?"

"You sure?" asked Alice cautiously.

"Come on, it's right there!" said Aubrey incredulously. Alice hesitated.

"Alright," she said, giving in.

"Be right back," said Aubrey, standing and walking down the hall amongst the crowds of people to the water fountain around the corner.

She spotted the fountain over by a Borders bookstore, and crossed over quickly. She bent down to drink, pressing the button.

_'This must be what it's like for the Cullens to drink blood after a few weeks...imagine weeks without water...'_ she thought, finishing and straightening up. She turned to go...

...but something kept her standing still.

She turned and nearly screamed. A cold hand rushed to meet her lips.

"Shall we continue this little soirée someplace a little more..._private_?" asked the cold sadistic voice of Roger as he smirked at her.

He steered her back into a bookshop, pretending to be examining the different snacks on the wall. Aubrey chanced a glance out of the store window and spotted Jasper running along back to where Alice was. Aubrey's mouth opened wide.

"Scream and you'll wish you were dead," whispered Roger casually, as if he were commenting on the prices of the merchandise. Aubrey clamped her mouth shut.

Once all was clear, he lead her out of the bookstore, walking quickly towards the escalator. He turned sharply and pressed the button on the elevator instead. It opened and they got in quickly, closing the door before anyone else could enter.

"Where are we going?" asked Aubrey coldly.

"Somewhere a little more private, I've told you," said Roger, smirking evilly. The elevator let out on the street level. They walked out, pushing ahead of the line for a taxi and hurrying into the backseat of the first one that came.

"Where're you headed?" asked the kind cab driver.

"West Cactus street," said Roger. They pulled out of the airport lot and were soon driving through town.

"So, what brings you two to Phoenix?" asked the driver.

"Honeymoon," said Roger. "We just got hitched up in Vegas." His arm slid around Aubrey's waist and her eyes widened.

"Oh congratulations!" exclaimed the driver. "You two really in love?"

"Yes, our parents didn't approve though. We had to elope," said Roger.

"Well good for you two. True love conquers all, I say!"

"It does, doesn't it," said Roger, his nose brushing against Aubrey's cheek. "Give darling a kiss like a good girl," he whispered in a voice too low for the driver to hear.

Aubrey slowly turned her face to Roger and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, but his hand caught her face, forcing her lips onto his cold ones. His tongue immediately forced itself into her mouth and, as she started to pull away, a sharp canine caressed her lower lip threateningly. She relaxed, trying to calm herself. He broke off, a small smirk visible on his face as he tossed his head to the side, flipping the long hair out of his eyes. Aubrey looked into the front mirror and her eyes met the driver's.

"You alright there Miss? You look a little sick," he said.

"It's the fear of what her father will do when he finds out," said Roger. "After all...'eloping' does leave the parents shocked, as if standing out in the rain watching their children drive off into the night." Aubrey had no trouble catching the double meaning. He had been there, watching.

"Well, Miss, don't fret too much. All will be better soon," said the driver kindly.

"Yes, Aubrey, it will all be over soon," said Roger. Aubrey felt as if she would be sick.

They continued to drive along the dry streets of Phoenix until Roger called for the driver to stop. They got out onto the sidewalk outside a reasonably deserted strip mall.

"You sure I can't drive you the rest of the way?" asked the driver.

"No, thank you, sir, we can walk from here," said Roger, handing him the money plus a little extra.

"God bless you both," said the driver, waving and speeding off. Roger smirked, turning to Aubrey.

"Yes, God bless us," he said slyly. Aubrey turned away, but Roger caught her arm. "Now,_ darling_, come along like a good girl, and I won't be forced to kill someone to compel you."

"Why do you want me anyway?" asked Aubrey. "Why not just kill me now and be done with it?"

"All in good time," said Roger, prodding her along. They walked along the sidewalk, Roger calmly steering Aubrey into an empty ice cream parlor.

He turned, locking the door. Aubrey, her arm free of her captor's grip, walked steadily to the counter, peering into the sliver of the back room she could see through a crack in the door behind the counter. Two pairs of legs could be seen on the floor. They weren't moving.

Aubrey's mouth opened to scream, but a cold hand covered it instantly, turning her face to face the face that would definitely haunt her dreams for weeks...well...if she had any dreams after today...

"Now, Aubrey Grace Neils, you're going to die." He began to fondle her hair, tucking it behind her ears with an almost loving touch. "You're going to die, and I'm going to leave your body here amongst the ice cream." It would have been a very funny line, if the tone hadn't been so sinister of course. "So I am asking you once and only once, because I believe everyone should have a chance, do you have any last words?"

Aubrey didn't speak. Her eyes were fixed on Roger's. He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"You have no last words?" he asked.

"Well, it's kind of my last hour alive. You can't rush these things," said Aubrey incredulously. A sly smile crept over Roger's attractive features. It was not a friendly sly smile. No, it was one of impending doom and demise. Sadistic.

"I wouldn't call it an hour, _petit fleur_," said Roger. Aubrey's face turned, if possible, an even paler shade of white. It contorted in anger and she stepped away from him.

"You're sick! Just wait! In a few minutes the Cullens will have tracked you down! Alice will see where you've taken me, and Edward will read your mind to see where we are!" Roger let out a laugh. A high, cold laugh.

"Please, spare me your jokes," he said. "Your friends have no inkling of where we are." Aubrey opened her mouth to protest, but Roger interrupted her. "Do you really think your dear lover would want that Edward reading my mind? Finding all of the...secrets he may be keeping from them that I know as well. His power works to block the mind, the entire mind when he wishes, but it is only when the person is within the same city. Now, blocking the mind would also block the decisions from being viewed, therefore canceling out Miss Alice's unique ability. So, really, your dear Marek is condemning you to death."

"He's not my lover," said Aubrey shortly. "He's my friend. And he wouldn't block your mind if my life was at stake."

"You obviously don't know him very well," said Roger. "Marek doesn't have _friends_. He just wants to keep a home for as long as he can. I mean first it was with his brothers, then Nathaniel, then after that it was off to the Americas and then he met the Cullens. He knows that that Edward won't tolerate his presence in their house anymore if he finds out his connection to people like...well...me. So, he's willing to go through whatever steps it takes to subdue that possibility."

"No...he wouldn't..." said Aubrey.

"Uh, yeah, he would. And as for you, I think you've had enough last words."

The cold hand wrapped around her waist, drawing her to him. She struggled against his grip as his head dropped to her neck. It did no good. Her legs began flailing as his icy lips touched her skin. An eruption of pain spread from the back of her head and she dimly realized he had quickly driven her up against the wall of the shop to stop her flailing. His tongue was between his lips, tasting her. The white fog of a faint appeared at the corners of her vision as she struggled, her heart racing.

Then he was off of her and she was on the ground, her head lying on the hard floor. The white fog was almost completely blocking her vision. The last thing she saw was a white hand descending in front of her eyes, lifting her head off of the floor.

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**I love the "…turning her face to face the face…" part!!!**

**That was totally not planned!**

**REVIEW!**


	19. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Twilight_.**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

"Aubrey...Aubrey...wake up..."

Something cold pressed up against her head. Her eyes opened blearily, and she blinked a few times to clear her vision. The worried face of Marek swam into view. She blinked again.

"I'm cold..." she said, feeling the icy spread across the back of her head. Marek sighed in relief, and Aubrey was suddenly aware of his arms around her.

"You hit your head. I uh...put it in ice cream," he said sheepishly. Aubrey snorted, and he smiled at her.

"What flavor?"

"Vanilla, if you must know," said Marek. Aubrey smiled, looking at him lovingly. Despite the pain, she had never felt more at home. But something stirred in the back of her mind.

"Where's Roger? What happened?" She tried to sit up, but Marek pushed her back down into the large ice cream container.

"I got here in time to pull him off of you," he said soothingly.

"Is he dead?" asked Aubrey.

"Er...no...he got away...but he's not going to come after you anymore. I've made sure of that," said Marek, bending down and kissing her cheek. Aubrey stared at him.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"We talked," said Marek simply.

"Where are the others?" asked Aubrey, looking around at the still-empty ice cream parlor.

"They're on their way. I called them once he left," said Marek. Aubrey sighed, looking across the room. Then she looked back at Marek.

"Who's Nathaniel?" she asked. Marek's eyes hardened slightly.

"What?" he asked.

"Roger...before you came...he mentioned someone named Nathaniel," said Aubrey.

"Roger's a lunatic," said Marek shortly, shaking his head. "Don't fret over his words." He bent down to kiss her again, but she lifted a hand and stopped him halfway there, sitting up. He didn't stop her. A wave of pain enveloped the back of her skull, but she ignored it.

"Marek, I'm going to ask you this once, and I want you to answer me truthfully," she said.

"Of course," said Marek.

"Do you love me, or not?" Marek rolled his eyes.

"Aubrey, we're just frie--"

"Then stop acting like you love me!" shouted Aubrey. "You keep leading me to think that you do! And then I have to ask and you break my heart! I love you! To me it's not 'just friends'! So either you say you love me, or you leave me alone!"

Marek sat silently, staring at her, an unrecognizable expression in his eyes. Aubrey felt her eyes filling with tears, half from the pain of her head, half from the pain of her heart. She pulled herself over to the counter and helped herself into a standing position. Her legs wobbled slightly, but she kept a hold on the counter for support. Marek stood and walked over to the other side of the room, leaning motionlessly against the wall, his eyes on the street outside.

The minutes trickled by slowly, like sap out of a cut tree. Finally, the familiar black Mercedes pulled up outside, and Jasper, Rosalie, and Carlisle stepped out. They entered the shop, walking over to Aubrey.

"Are you alright?" asked Carlisle, worry in his voice. "When Marek called you were still out..."

"I'm fine," said Aubrey. "Where're Alice and Bella?"

"Bella ran out of the airport," said Jasper resentfully. "When I was supposed to be watching her. She went to her house, and then to the dance studio. James got her. Her legs were broken and she was bitten, but Edward sucked the venom out, and now she's in the hospital with him, Esme, Alice, and Emmett watching her."

"Where's Roger?" asked Carlisle, looking around.

"I took care of him," said Marek, not looking at Aubrey. She felt her heart throb once painfully.

"Are you hurt?" asked Carlisle, turning back to Aubrey.

"He hit her head on the wall," said Marek. "I put it in an ice cream container." Rosalie snorted.

"It seems to be alright now," said Carlisle, running a cold hand over the back of Aubrey's skull. "Just going to be a very big bruise."

"Can we go now?" asked Aubrey.

"Yes, we have to go see Bella at the hospital. Might want to get you some bandages too, until the bleeding stops at least," said Carlisle.

Aubrey noticed a slight red on his fingers from when he felt the wound. Jasper seemed oddly tense now. Carlisle shot him a wary glance before leading Aubrey outside. Rosalie followed close behind. Aubrey guessed the only reason she was there was because she obviously disliked Bella more than her. Marek followed after her, keeping an eye on Jasper, who was obviously restraining himself with every fiber of his being.

The car ride to the hospital was impeccably short, obviously due to the vampires' love of speeding, and soon enough they were walking along the spotless white halls to a room on the left. There lay Bella, nearly completely covered in bandages and gauze. Edward sat in a chair by her side, staring at her unblinkingly.

"How is she?" asked Aubrey. Edward looked up at her.

"She'll recover," he said, but he was saying this to himself as well. Carlisle entered the room with a roll of bandages, carefully winding them around Aubrey's head.

"This would be much easier if your hair wasn't so sticky," he said.

"Then tell Marek that next time he shouldn't stick my head in a bucket of ice cream," said Aubrey. "I had no say in the matter."

"Really, he should be ashamed of himself," spat Edward. "Endangering your life like that?"

"What?" asked Aubrey. Then she remembered Roger's words.

"He was blocking your mind and his mind and we couldn't locate you," said Edward angrily. "Finally he withdrew the block and I could see where you were. But honestly...why was he doing that?"

"I don't know," said Aubrey, hoping that her block was still up. She and Marek might not be speaking now, but she wouldn't betray him out of spite. Edward turned back to the hospital bed, sighing as he looked at the heart monitor.

"Aubrey, we've booked a flight for you back to Forks," said Carlisle, hanging up the silver cell phone. "Marek will accompany you back home."

"Thank you," said Aubrey.

"You have three hours to get there, so I'd hurry. Take the Mercedes. Alice will pick it up later."

They said their goodbyes and then she and Marek set off for the Phoenix Airport wordlessly. The entire journey back to Forks was made in silence. Aubrey let silent tears fall several times when Marek wasn't looking, but she was sure he noticed them somehow. If he did, he didn't acknowledge them. At the airport in Seattle, Emmett's large Jeep was sitting in the parking lot. Marek let Aubrey inside, then entered the driver's seat, starting up the monstrous vehicle and speeding off.

No talk. No speech all the way to Aubrey's home. She got out in her driveway, quietly saying a meek little "Goodbye", but Marek didn't look at her, speeding off down the road wordlessly. Aubrey sighed, turning and walking up to her house, ringing the doorbell. The door opened, revealing a shirtless Jack, who straightened upon seeing his daughter, his mouth tightening.

"Ah...you're back," he said. He hadn't shaved those past few days, that much was certain.

"Hi, dad," said Aubrey.

They stood awkwardly, their eyes on each other, then Jack stepped forward and took his daughter up in an embrace which she gladly returned, holding him tightly to her as any unshed tears quickly made their exit. He was kissing her, holding her body to him in love. Then he let her go, letting her inside.

"So...eloping didn't work out?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Dad. I really am. I didn't mean any of what I said," said Aubrey. "I lied about everything. Even eloping. I just really needed to go."

"Apology excepted on one condition," said Jack.

"What is it?" asked Aubrey.

"You tell me what's really going on," he said. "Starting with how your head got to be covered in bandages."

"...Dad...if I tell you...will you promise not to tell _anyone_? Anyone at all. Nobody can know," said Aubrey. "I hate keeping secrets from you, and I really really really want this secret to be kept. So please, promise me?"

"I promise," said Jack.

"Okay...do you believe in vampires?"

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN! She told him. Nice little ending there, aye? No this is not the end of the story! Just making that positively clear! No, this is lucky number 19!**

**REVIEW!!!**


	20. The Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Twilight_.**

**ALRIGHT 50 REVIEWS! THANK YOU ALL! Lucky number 19, you know. This is only the second fic I've gotten over 50 on. I thank you all so so so so much!**

**I'm sorry, this is the last chapter. An epilogue, if you will. There WILL be a sequel, no doubt about that. This one ends so…unsatisfactorially in my opinion. I couldn't think of any other way to end it though, unfortunately. Anywho, stick around people, for once my friend COUGHSidneyCOUGH gives back my book, the next installment of this series will be up and running.**

**In the meantime, _Adieu!_**

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

_Oh they go together so beautifully...even with the cast...'_ thought Aubrey as she leaned, her elbows on her knees, watching Edward and the nearly-recovered Bella dancing between the swirling couples of Emmett and Rosalie and Alice and Jasper.

She herself was sitting alone on a chair on the side of the room in a pink dress with a chocolate brown bead-embroidered see-through silken covering. The top was fastened with two spaghetti straps, descending in a graceful yet decent V-neck and the skirt fell lightly about her knees. She was wistfully tapping her feet to the music with a wan expression along with at least ten other girls. Pathetic, yes, to be one of those few unwanted girls sitting alongside the dance floor, waiting for some, any, prince charming to come and ask them for a dance.

One such boy walked up to a blonde a few seats down, who took his hand in disbelief, standing slowly, her eyes locked on his, the message 'take me' displayed openly on her face. Aubrey sighed, rolling her eyes. She looked across the room and her eyes met those of a blonde-haired boy, who took a step towards her. Aubrey's heart leapt.

Then his eyes darted suddenly to the side, his foot retracting back to where his other remained motionless. Aubrey followed his line of vision and saw Marek there, leaning against a side wall, glaring at the blonde boy with a look that obviously translated into a threat. She felt her heart sink to her feet. Not only would he not say he loved her, but now he was preventing her from moving on. What did this mean? What the hell was his problem?

She sighed, standing, knowing the hoping for a dance was useless anyway, and walked across the dance floor to get some punch. The other couples were gathered around the table, the boys pouring the red juice for their dates, laughing and talking together. Aubrey awkwardly clacked up in her dark heels, grabbing a cup and reaching for the ladle, but a white hand was already holding it, pouring it into her cup. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I need to talk to you," said the sweet voice that haunted her dreams. Aubrey looked away, staring at the dancing couples.

She felt an icy grip wrap around her wrist, pulling her along through the room and out into the cold night. Aubrey lifted the cup to her lips as she followed Marek, taking a long drink. When she put the cup down, she saw Marek looking at her.

"Well?" she asked. Marek opened his mouth, then closed it, his brow furrowing. He opened it again, and then turned his head away with a sigh. Aubrey raised an eyebrow. This was out of character for the usually casual carefree Marek she knew.

"Look...oh I don't know how to say it...I...ah geez..." He seemed truly conflicted.

"Say what?" asked Aubrey. Marek paused, breathing hard. Then he began speaking very fast.

"OkavetrieingalonmallythoutIcadoit," he said with a quick vibration of his lips. Aubrey sighed.

"Marek you know I can't understand you when you talk too fast for me to hear," she said with a roll of her eyes. Marek let out an irritated low growl, punching the brick wall so that two of the bricks turned to dust.

"I've tried...going along normally without you...but without you...I...I just...can't do it," he said through clenched teeth. Aubrey frowned.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm saying I take back what I said and I do love you!" shouted Marek. God knows how much frustration this was causing him.

"You...you do?"

"YES! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ELSE WOULD I BE TELLING YOU!?" yelled Marek, a long forgotten British accent emerging in his desperation. Aubrey didn't know what to think.

"But...but you said...back in Phoenix..." She was dazed.

"Forget what I said then," said Marek, stepping closer to her, the accent disappearing. "Listen to what I'm saying now. I was afraid of commitment, thinking of what it might mean. All the losses it might mean. But now I've revisited my solitary life and I've realized what losses I'd already had because of my fear. The truth is I can't bear to continue my...existence without you. I love you, Aubrey, and I always will."

Aubrey was speechless. What do you say to that? That long monologue of affection?

"...I...I don't know what to say..." she said finally. The smirk crossed Marek's face as it so often did and he took a step towards her, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Let me help you find the words," he said, leaning in. They kissed full on the mouth. Aubrey felt his tongue enter her mouth, and she realized her own was exploring the cavern of his own. His tongue was guiding hers away from his canines. She wondered why, but that unspoken question melted away as he made the kiss more passionate, holding her body tight to his. She wrapped her hands around his head.

And Aubrey knew at that moment, that no matter what happened, no matter what she thought, no matter what he had done in his extensive past, there was no way in heaven, hell, or on Earth that he didn't love her.

_And they would be together forever..._

**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

**REVIEW FOR THE LAST TIME Y'ALL!**


End file.
